Little Brother
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: One day after an battle, Spike discovers a holo of a smiling Megatron with a happy blue and red Sparkling on his lap. Who is this Sparkling and what does it have to do with Optimus Prime? Meanwhile, there are things happening on the Nemesis. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. __Have you ever noticed in Megatron/Optimus sibling stories, Optimus always seems to be the elder? Well, not in this story, this is about Megatron raising a youngling Orion and how the Decepticon/Autobot war came to pass. _

_Set in both the past and the present, this is the story of Megatron and his little brother Orion._

_This story is a collaboration between me and my friend AuroraFerreri, who owns Dark Aurora._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron's POV:

**Crack!**

Megatrons fist drove its way home into the stomach plates of his nemesis Optimus Prime. Swinging again for another heavy blow, he was surprised when Optimus caught his servo just in time to evade the blow. Optimus quickly spun and used Megatron's own momentum against him and sent him flying into a nearby rock wall.

The impact of his body against the rock made a deafening thunder like sound. A large fissure and thousands of cracks formed a crater like depression on the wall. Slumping down, Megatron groaned, he could hear Optimus coming closer. Once he felt Optimus was close enough, he darted up only seconds too soon with his Energon sword and missed Optimus's face plate by mere inches.

"Such a shame, Prime...I was so close as to giving you a new face," Megatron chuckled darkly. "How I wonder...would that lovely little Femme of yours like your new look or would she run away saying how hideous you are?"

Laughing at his own joke, he narrowly missed Optimus's sparing jab to his own face plates. Optimus quickly redoubled his attack and was able to feign a punch to Megatrons face plates and then only to land one square into his stomach plates instead. Megatron stagger back away from Optimus with a servo over his stomach plates, he wiped away an unexpected bit of Energon from his mouth.

"Lucky shot Prime...I think I have had my fill of you today," Megatron quickly raised his canon up and shot at Optimus's pedes sending up a cloud of dust. Megatron shot off in an instant and took flight into the air, opening up a comm' link, he called

"Decepticons, fall back. Take what Energon you have been able to collect and return to the Nemesis!"

And with that, Megatron jetted off, not noticing the sad look on the Autobot's face as he departed.

Optimus's POV.

Post battle.

All but a few of each side had begun to leave the Solar power station, most being Decepticons. The bigger Mechs with heavier loads of their Energon gave some to other Mech to help haul off to Nemesis. Most Autobots had several wounds and gashes on them, well over half would be reporting to Ratchet and First Aid this day. Optimus and Prowl stood watching the retreating Decepticon's with their stolen loot.

"This battle seemed a little different today..." Optimus thought aloud, he had noticed Megatron seemed to be fighting harder than usual. It almost seemed like Megatron in a sense was trying his hardest to distract Optimus.

To his surprise Prowl agreed with him and said in a thoughtful tone "Affirmative Commander..."

Optimus turned to his SIC and said "Prowl, what are your suspicions on this odd battle with the Decepticons?"

Prowl stood quiet for quite some time before answering, "Several enemy Mechs were severally weaker than they would be normally. Pre-battle annalist shows that all enemy units were weaker and hungrier then normally. It is logical that enemy Energon reserves are near depletion or are already out, Sir."

"It is also logical to suspect more attacks on Energon resources and other attacks to distract from their main goal of restoring Energon reserves." Prowl then turned to a sound behind him and Optimus, it was a Decepticon and not just any Decepticon.

The Decepticon Medical Officer Hook stood before them and to their great surprise he went to one knee in front of Optimus.

"Optimus Prime I humbly request an audience with you and your SIC Prowl," Hook spoke formally to them with his head bowed down in a show of respect.

Optimus shared a quick look with Prowl before putting a gentle servo on the Medic's shoulder urging him to get up.

"Hook, what is this all about? I didn't even see you on the field of battle...not that I, myself had any real chance to look."

He looked over to Prowl who shook his head in a silent answer that he had not seen Hook either.

"Opitmus Prime, your SIC has already deducted the answer to a degree. I cannot tell you all of it of course but from what I can tell you is this: We are completely out of Energon and have NO reserves. Also with this problem, I can't mention, it has made it worse."

Hook shook his head in frustration.

"The worst part is Megatron is being stupid and not calling to Cybertron for any, he has contented himself with attacking Energon resources here on Earth. Soundwave himself has sacrificed most of his rations to make sure his Cassettes stay healthy. Ravage recently returned from Ark with the layout plan of your Energon regeneration machine, which uses the sun's energy to make Energon. Do you know what Megatron did!? He burned them saying "We don't need Autoscum technology."

Hook was very obviously upset and overwhelmed with the situation that they were only just learning about.

"To top it off more and more troops arrive in med-bay depleted of energy from lack of Energon," Hook put his head in his servos.

Optimus remained quiet and thoughtful, soon he turned back to Hook and Prowl. "Hook, take these."

He handed Hook a tablet with a copy of the Energon regenerator, "Have Starscream secretly build this in a much smaller form and use it to help those in your medical bay recover....Do not let anyone tell Megatron though."

Hook was speechless, but none the less he took the tablet that Optimus held out.

"Thank you Optimus Prime..." and after thanking him, Hook turned and left back to Nemesis.

Optimus and Prowl both watched the Decepticon medical officer leave without a word. Once Hook was out of Sight they both transformed and headed for Ark. This was going to require an urgent meeting.

Spike's POV.

Spike was sitting in the Rec Room when the Autobots returned from the battle with the Decepticons over a solar power station. He had been invited to stay by Bumblebee for the weekend, but when his dad had dropped him off, Bumblebee and the others had been called out so he had spent the afternoon doing his homework.

"Hey," he called as some Autobots entered the room. "How'd it go?"

"Had worse," muttered Ironhide as he went straight to the Energon dispenser.

"But defiantly had better," Hound said with a grimace.

"Fraid Bumblebee's holed up in the Med Bay, Spike," said Ironhide before taking a swig of his drink.

"He's not badly hurt is he?" Spike asked in alarm, jumping down.

"Nah, but it was pretty brutal," Hound said sadly. "I think Ratchet will want him to rest Spike, but why don't you go and hang out with Wheeljack, he's in his workshop."

Spike nodded and made his way towards the Autobot scientist's room. But before he even got half way there, something small and metallic shot past him. Turning he saw what looked like a round ball with a lot of legs scurrying along the wall. He recognised it as one of Wheeljack's invention, a type of spybot they were hoping to use against the Decepticons.

Unfortunately, they had escaped before they could be fully programmed and now infested the base. Wheeljack had asked that if any were spotted, to catch them and bring them to him. Seeing that it had paused and was low enough to be grabbed, Spike crept forward.

But before he could seize it, it took off again. The problem with these little spies was that they were programmed to evade capture and as soon as it had sensed Spike, it had taken off.

Spike, however, was determined to catch it, so he charged after it. The critter bug, as it was known, seemed to take great delight in leading him on a merry chase through the halls of the Ark. Finally, it seemed to forget about him and headed inside a room. Panting, Spike didn't notice which room instead, he stealthily snuck in. But as he entered, he realised it was someone's room judging by the large berth at one room. And when he saw the holo of a pretty pink Femme, he knew which Autobot it belonged to.

For a moment he wondered how on earth he had managed to enter the Autobot leader's room, considering it was always locked but then a sound caught his attention and he groaned. Of course, the critter was designed to break into locked areas and, to his horror, was currently attempting to enter what looked like a safe.

Spike knew he had to stop it, it didn't matter if it got away, it could not be allowed to break into something of Optimus's. So he quickly grabbed a small piece of armour and chucked it. This did the trick, the critter bug jumped and scurried away leaving the safe unbroken into. But as it dived between two data pads on a shelf, it dislodged something which fell with a crash to the floor.

"Damn," Spike cursed as it lay there, he had been too far away to catch it. But as he watched, it sparked and suddenly a grimy image rose from what he now realised was a hologram. He was just wondering what to do, when the swirling image suddenly formed properly, showing Spike what it was a picture of.

And Spike gaped, hardly able to believe what he was seeing. It was a holo of _Megatron_, of all bots and he had a small red and blue Sparkling on his knee. But what made Spike's jaw drop was the sight of how happy the Sparkling was, beaming out at him, with a..._fond_Megatron smiling gently.

For a long moment, all he could do was stare until he frowned and took a step closer. He didn't know if it was his imagination but his was sure that Sparkling looked familiar. His eyes widened as he suddenly realised, that little bot reminded him of Optimus as incredible as that was.

But that was impossible, how could those two nemeses be in a picture and looking _happy_in each other's company. And anyway wasn't Optimus close to Megatron's age? Not as old as Megatron but certainly not that much younger than the grey Decepticon.

"Spike," came a soft voice right behind him.

Spike gasped and spun around, there in the doorway was Optimus Prime, surveying Spike and the holo with his serious optics.

"Optimus," Spike begun. "I'm so sorry, I was chasing one of Wheeljack's critter bugs and it got in here and tried to break into your safe and when I chucked something at it, it knocked that picture to the floor and..."

"Spike," Optimus said gently, holding up a hand. "It's alright, I realise you didn't intend to come into my room. And I also realise this is an accident."

He indicated the holo with its happy occupants. Spike relaxed somewhat, knowing he wasn't in trouble but he was still confused.

"Hey," Spike laughed nervously. "You'll think this is so silly, but for a moment, I actually thought that kid might be you."

Optimus regarded him for a long moment, his expression unreadable behind his mask. But then he said.

"In that you would be correct Spike."

"Whuh, what?" Spike yelped spinning back to gape at the holo before spinning back to face Optimus.

"But how...? That's....What are you doing with him?" he finally burst out.

"Getting my picture taken," Optimus replied calmly before hesitating and then saying.

"With my _brother."_

_Author's note. Things heat up on Cybertron and in the Decepticon base in the next chapter. Meanwhile, Optimus explains a few things to Spike. Till next time._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. This chapter features the reason for Megatron's moodiness but is that all there is too it?_

_Note that LC stands for Learning Centre, only grown Mechs and Femme refer to it by its full name._

_Also I am going to be using several different words for parents. Mama will be for a Femme who gives birth to a Sparkling and Baba will be the name of a Mech sire. Amma, which comes from the __Telegu word for mother, will be a Femme sire and a Mech who first carries a Sparkling will be known as Ama from the __Filipino for father._

_Transformer ages and things like that will be explained in the next chapter._

_Dark Aurora is owned by my good friend AuroraFerreri__ who has helped me write this story._

_Enjoy and please review._

Continued from last chapter.

Spike simply stood there, gaping at Optimus, sure he had misheard. And yet Optimus was still standing there looking as grave as ever.

"B, b, _brother? _But, but how, that'simpossible," Spike burst out in disbelief.

"I'm afraid it's true," Optimus said with a sigh. "Megatron is my older brother."

Spike simply stared and then turned back to the hologram.

"Wow," he said quietly. "You look so young, Optimus."

The large red and blue Mech chuckled softly.

"Indeed I do."

There was a pause as Spike continued to stare at the picture, and then he slowly turned to look at Optimus.

"I don't understand, why are you enemies?" he asked slowly. "How could he fight his own little brother?"

Optimus shifted slightly, and Spike realised with a jolt of surprise that Optimus was nervous. The young boy just couldn't believe it, the Autobot leader was always so sure. Finally the leader of the Autobots spoke, and his words shocked Spike.

"He is unaware that I am his brother."

"How can he not know?" Spike demanded, indignant. "You're his brother. Wait, did Megatron suffer memory loss or something?"

"No he did not," Optimus said quietly as he sighed heavily and then went forward to pick out the holo. Regarding it, he said.

"As far as Megatron is concerned, Orion is somewhere on Cybertron, hidden away."

"Orion?" Spike asked, wrinkling his nose in confusion.

"That is the name I was Sparked with," Optimus said, staring into the picture's depths. "I only became Optimus when I became leader, it is traditional for Primes to be given new names."

Spike nodded, though frankly he still didn't quite understand, before asking.

"So he really doesn't know you're his brother?"

"No, to him I am just Prime, my past life is of no concern to him," Optimus said softly.

He eyed Spike for a second before saying.

"Not many people know about this Spike, so I must ask you to keep it too yourself. I.....I will explain what happened, why Megatron does not know about me, but not right now. I must get to a meeting to discuss recent events with the Decepticons."

Optimus calmly switched off the holo and tucked it away in its place again, before offering a hand to Spike. Spike climbed up and Optimus took him out of his room and along the corridor.

"Optimus...you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to..." Spike begun but Optimus shook his head.

"No, you need to understand Spike, I will when I am free," Optimus paused in his speaking though he carried on walking. "I think...it will do me good, Ratchet has always told me I shouldn't keep things bottled up."

"I'll listen," Spike promised. "And...well, I do whatever needs to be done."

"Thank you Spike," Optimus said, his optics twinkling. "You don't know how much that means to me."

The Nemesis.

Megatron's POV-

It had been a tough battle with the Autobots but it was well worth it. His army had collected enough Energon for at least two solar cycles, but still it was not enough. Megatron sat in a conferences room with his SIC Starscream and with his TIC Soundwave going over numerous charts and figures, attempting to find another viable Energon source. 

Starscream was muttering to himself again, while Soundwave inspected a particular rocky terrain on a map of a nearby mountain range.

"Starscream stop that insufferable jabbering and work on finding another Energon deposit!" Megatron growled, finally growing tired of the Seeker's chatter.

"Forgive me, Megatron," Starscream said quietly. He had been on the bad end of Megatrons temper far too often to NOT know the results. Starscream bent back to his charts without another word.

"Sir, incoming message from Cybertron," his communications Officer suddenly spoke threw comm'link.

"I will take it in my office." Megatron raised himself out of his chair and without a word to Starscream or Soundwave, he strode out into the hall. Megatron knew exactly who as trying to communicate with him from Cybertron, He had sent a message there only a solar cycle ago.

Megatron entered his office and locked the door behind himself, making sure of no interruptions and then turned off his comm'link as well. His sat down at his desk and pushed a light purple flashing button. A communication Holo popped up with a very beautiful looking Femme. It was clear she was the type who could handle herself in the field battle, even though she had only just reached full Femme status.

"Hello Dark Aurora...," Megatron spoke with an air of formality, something very few ever received. He had known this Femme since she was a Sparkling, she was one of few Femmes on the Decepticon side of things. But she was different for several important reasons.

"Megatron...it's been awhile since our last communication," she spoke with surprising fondness. "I do believe the last time we spoke was back when you had first arrived on Earth?" She raised an optic, testing his memory.

Megatron chuckled, recognizing the familiar game she always played with him, "You are incorrect, our last communication was three Lunar cycles ago" 

The pretty hologram smiled slyly. "Very Good,"

Megatron's mood soon turned to business.

"Unfortunately we do not have time for games...We need you to come to Earth NOW," he spoke with finality. 

Megatron had some very big problems and one of which was his newest recruits. StoneDrake and Meltaron had come to like each other _a lot_ and one of them was now pregnant. Meltaron and StoneDrake were both Mechs, and un-bonded Mechs could not carry and the sparkling was currently being carried by Meltaron. For the Sparkling to survive, it needed to be transfer soon to a Femme or it would die before it had a chance to live.

End Megatron's POV

Dark Aurora POV

Dark Aurora sensed the urgency of her Current leaders tone "At once, My Lord!" 

She closed off his side of the Holo and quickly ran from her office on Cybertron to her Quarters. She had lived her whole life here in secret and was not completely fond of leaving her only home. She knew without asking why, what she was being summoned for. She had been trained by some of the best Decepticons in complete secret so she would be capable of protecting herself and others if need be. She had extensive training in other fields as well but currently that didn't matter. She was focusing on her new objective, getting to earth without the Autobots finding out.

She skidded to a halt and dashes into a shadowed corner, she could hear approaching footsteps coming close. By the crunch of their pedes, they were big. As quietly as she could, she on-lined her canons and aimed them from the shadows in case she was found, there had been several close calls in the past. As she lay in wait, two tall femmes rounded the corner, one was tall and pink and the other Femme was blue and a little shorter than the first. She knew exactly who they were, Elita One and her SIC Chromia. They were talking causally, clearly thinking they were alone.

"Elita? Does Optimus know why Megatron is acting this way?" It was Chromia talking, and she seemed perplexed. 

They had stopped only a few feet from where Dark Aurora was hiding. 

"No Chromia, I am afraid our conversation only last a few moments after he left Spike to go to his meeting. It was only long enough to give me the news through our bond," Elita shrugged apparently used to brief encounters with her mate like that. Chromia shook her helm before turning to continue walking, Elita One following her silently.

Dark Aurora waited a few brief moments to make sure they were truly gone. She thought it very odd that the Autobots already knew of the new Sparkling. She ran the rest of the way to her quarters. Once inside she began quickly gathering her things she might need on Earth, in a few scant minutes she was ready and locked down her place so no one could find or enter her home. 

She spoke into her comm' link "Shockwave I am ready to go to earth" 

"Affirmative, punching in coordinates now. It will be ready by the time you arrive. Shockwave out" 

Her comm' clicked off. She started her race to the Space Bridge.

End Dark Aurora's POV-

Megatron's POV-

Megatron sat back in his chair and sighed with very little relief. 'That was one half of a problem slightly taken care of but not entirely,' he thought to himself.

His tanks felt like they were near empty, he unlocked his door and started to make his way to the Rec room for some need refreshments. Nearing the Rec Room, he could hear some of his Mechs listening to some of Earth's Music. He also heard Starscream and Soundwave coming up behind him too, more than likely for Energon as well.

Upon entering he could plainly hear the radio and its 'DJ' talking: 

_"That was 'Korn' with 'Shoots and ladders' for ya ladies and Gentlemen! Now we have had a special request from one of our listeners to hear a song not requested very often from us. It is call 'Undertaker by Puscifer' This is be played for you Ben!"  
_

The music had started up and instantly the human started singing: 

_Thank you for  
Making me feel like I am guilty  
Making it easier to murder your sweet memory_

You were way out of line,  
went and turned it all around on me again  
How could I not smell your lie  
Through the smoke and arrogance.

But now I know  
So you will not get away with it again  
I'm distant in those hollow eyes  
For I have reached my end.

So, thank You for making me  
feel like I am guilty  
Making it easier to murder your sweet memory

Before I go tell me  
Were you ever who you claimed yourself to be

Either way I must say goodbye.  
You are dead to me.

So, I thank You for making me  
feel like I'm guilty  
Making it easier to murder your sweet memory

I'm severing the heartline, I'm leaving your corpse behind  
Not dead but soon to be, though  
I won't be the one that kills you  
I'll just leave that up to you

I'm not gonna be there to remind you  
I'm not gonna be there to remind you  
I'm not gonna be there to remind you

I'm gonna be the one to say I told you so

I told you so  
I told you so  
I told you so  
I told you so  
I told you so  
I told you so  
I told you so  
I told you

Severing the heartline, I'm leaving your corpse behind  
Not dead but soon to be and  
I'm gonna be the one to say I told you so.

While listening to the human song, a very painful, blurry image of a Sparkling came into Megatron's mind. Megatron didn't need it to be clear before he knew what it was.

Immediately Megatron roared in pain and anger and banished the memory from his processor and stomped over to the tiny Radio between several Decepticons. He promptly smashed it into dozens of unrecognizable pieces, snarling at the stunned Mechs.

"Blitzwing! Dirge! Octane! Skywarp! Thundercracker! All of you patrols NOW" Megatron roared at them.

All of who scattered within seconds. Megatron stood there fuming. Everyone was gone, lest they be in the cross hairs of his anger too. Everyone except Starscream and Soundwave, each of whom had their own guess on why he crushed the tiny human Radio.

Optimus's POV.

Optimus fiddled with a transformer sized marker pen as he listened to his Officer's discuss the situation with the Decepticons. He couldn't help but brood a little, Spike's discovery of that old hologram had stirred up a lot of old memories, both good and bad, and some which were neither.

"_I was top of my class and I got a gold star,"_

"_Why did that bad Mech hurt you?"_

"_What's rain?"_

"_Ariel and I went exploring today, we found a really big Cyberrat but I wasn't scared, I chased it off and Ariel said I was really brave, she's brave as well, not like those other Femmes at LC, they think rats are icky,"_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I just didn't think,"_

"_You won't ever leave me will you? Not like Pepper's baba did,"_

"_Night night, love you,"_

"_I love you too, Orion..."_

"Prime?"

"Hmmm, yes sorry," Optimus said as he was shaken out of his train of thought by Ironhide's voice. He realised everyone was looking at him and he said apologetically.

"I'm sorry, my friends my mind was wandering, what were you saying?"

"We were wondering the reason for Megatron's ire," Prowl stated calmly.

Optimus nodded, it wasn't good, and it worried him greatly.

"I agree it is very alarming, especially as Megatron seems to be feeling very anti Autobot at the moment but until we get more information on the situation, there isn't much we can do," Optimus said solemnly, getting nods from his fellow Autobots.

"Might be a good time for a little undercover snooping," Jazz said but despite the lightness of his words, his tone was serious.

"I have to agree with Jazz, I think we should send someone to the Nemesis and find out what's going on down there," Prowl said in his sombre voice.

There was a bit more discussion on the subject but in the end it was agreed that Mirage would stake out the Decepticons base and see what he could learn about the situation there. As the meeting adjourned, Ironhide went over to his commander.

"You okay, Prime?"

"I'm fine, thank you Ironhide," Optimus replied with an effort of sounding cheerful. "I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

Ironhide nodded and didn't press the subject and together the two Mechs left the meeting room before heading in opposite directions.

Sometime later, Spike was called to the Monitor Room where the Auobot made sure that all was well in the surrounding area. Optimus gave the young boy a sad smile behind his mask, as Spike approached, knowing that he was about to experience a lot of almost forgotten memories.

"I thought now would be the perfect time to talk to you, Spike since I'm on duty for the next few hours," Optimus explained as he lifted the boy up onto a one of the control panels.

"Cool," said Spike as he settled himself down. "I'm all ears."

Optimus chuckled at Spike's light friendly tone before he grew serious. After clearing his throat, he started.

"It all begun around nine million years ago, I was little more than Youngling in the first stage, and I lived with my guardian Megatron who also happened to be my brother...."

_Author's note. There will be a jump backwards in time in the next chapter, as Optimus remembers what it was like to be Orion. And in the present day, things happen at both the Autobot and the Decepticon bases._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. And the two roomed apartment is no joke, my granddad was a miner and that's where my gran brought up her kids. _

_BE stands for Before Earth, just so everyone knows._

_This chapter was written by myself and my good friend AuroraFerreri._

_Enjoy and please review._

Cybertron: Nine million years BE.

Megatron sighed with relief as he finally made it to the top of the stairs and reached the door to his apartment. It had been another long cycle down in the mines, and he was shattered. He was also pretty filthy, the sonic showers the miners used at the end of each work cycle were never enough to clean them properly, so he'd need to scrub up when he got inside. Or at least scrubbed up enough so that he wasn't leaving stains all over the place, engaging in proper cleaning cost credits that he couldn't afford to spend idly.

His whole body ached, but he ignored it, after all he always ached a little after a hard cycles work and for what? Barely enough pay to live on and the knowledge that he'd likely die mining, just like his sire. All the while the better off lived in perfect comfort, never worrying about having enough to eat or about keeping warm, in other words, those with plenty of credits and influence. Sometimes that really reeled him, but mostly he'd accepted it as the way things were, and nothing was likely to change.

There was no denying that life was hard, but at least there was one thing in his life that made it all worthwhile.

"Megatron."

He smiled as a small form collided into him, hugging him as though he might disappear. Bending down, he scooped the little form into his arms, a smile spreading across his face.

"Hello Orion, have you had a good day?"

"Yeah, it's been great," cried Orion excitedly. "Today, Professor Shockwave showed us a map of the galaxy and it was so cool."

Megatron chuckled as he made his way properly into the two roomed apartment he shared with his little brother. With a sigh, he flopped down onto the couch, not caring that it was going to get dusty.

"I'm sure it was," he said, though unable to hide his tired tone.

Orion immediately picked up on it, scrambled out of his brothers arms, and ran over to the Energon dispenser and after grabbing a cube, filled it up. Rushing back to Megatron, the little blue and red Mechling presented his brother with a wonderful looking cube of bright pink Energon. As Megatron took it, Orion said.

"You just stay there and relax, I'll get a cloth and clean you."

Megatron smiled as he sipped his Energon, he couldn't ask for a more perfect little brother, always ready and willing to help out. With a sigh he leaned back against the couch as his brother rushed about, getting the necessary things.

Earth: Present Day.

"And that was what life was back then Spike, for me at least," Optimus explained to the young boy who was listening intently.

"Wow," said Spike softly, it was a strange image, though in his mind's eye he could see the happy little youngling playing with his brother, he couldn't quite link that Youngling to the fully grown red and blue Mech in front of him.

"He....that is Megatron, doesn't sound all that bad," Spike said in wonder.

Optimus chuckled.

"No, he certainly wasn't. He may have been a bit strict at times, but that was just his way. But more than that, we were both happy together, even if we didn't have much."

Cybertron: Nine million years BE.

"I'm glad you've been doing well at your learning centre," Megatron said as his brother carefully wiped the grime off his elder brother's chest.

"I'm doing as well as Ariel and she's really smart, Professor Shockwave says me and her could go far," Orion said proudly.

Megatron smiled fondly, letting his brother know he was very pleased with his progress. As for Orion's last words, he certainly hoped that was true.

It was Megatron's hope that Orion would be able to find a better job than simply being a miner. The miners might be a community, one of the few good things about it, but it was so hard and dangerous. If Orion got a good enough education, he could maybe become a dock yard worker or something like that which could pave the way for an even better job.

Once you were a miner, you were always a miner. The only possible way out was if you bonded to someone of a slightly better station (but what were the chances of _that_) or joining the army. Megatron might have taken the latter route if not for Orion who had been orphaned young.

But he wouldn't give up his little brother for all the credits in this world, meaning he was content to raise him and try to ensure he had a future. Thank goodness, Orion had a processor, which he used so there was hope. All too often, miner children became uneducated, many barely able to read, and most unable to write. Of course this suited the government, if you were uneducated, you were more likely to do the harder more manual jobs that many would not do, given the choice.

Megatron growled softly as he gently patted Orion in gratitude for the attention he was showing him. He could never quite get over the injustices that Cycbretron suffered. But what could _he_ do about it, he was just a poor miner with a Youngling to support. If things were changed, it certainly wouldn't be him doing the changing.

Present Day: Earth.

Megatron POV.

Megatron stood with his arms a crossed his chest and grim look on his face. He was standing with several other Mechs behind him. Everyone was located in the med bay awaiting the arrival of this mysterious Femme Megatron had found that was willing to come to Earth and carry let alone be a Decepticon. Most of the Army on Earth thought that Ravage and Laserbeak were the only Femmes in the whole of the army on both Earth and Cybertron. The Earth end of the Space Bridge was located in the Med bay for many reasons.

Starscream, Soundwave and Hook were to his right and the two trouble makers StoneDrake and Meltaron were to his left. Every Mech in the med bay held their breath as the space bridge hummed and brightened with its incoming Passenger. It light up bright and opened, Suddenly several canon shots flew through the opening and everyone instinctively dove to the ground. After a few seconds Megatron rose to his pedes, good thing to, just as he did so someone shot threw the opening right into his arms knocking him on his aft.

Dark Aurora had dived threw the Space Bridge expecting to just hit the ground in med bay, but no, that was not the case. She had to hit something VERY hard and with none other than her helm. Stunned and a bit dazed she was able to squirm a bit to a sitting position to regain herself. When everything stopped spinning, she saw several Mechs getting to their pedes. She, herself, was hauled to her pedes unexpectedly by the big green Mech she knew as Hook. He was the Nemesis Chef Medical Officer and he was quickly scanning her for injuries. As she watched him and several other Mechs, it became apparent to that most were trying very hard not to laugh. Looking around in confusion she finally spotted the source of their amusement. 

With a groan she realized whom she had collided with. It was Megatron and he was still lying on the floor obviously dazed himself. There were two Mechs behind him holding one another looking worried she guessed these were the _Problem_. With a sigh she shrugged off Hook and made her way over to Megatron, She gently lifted him up to a sitting position and it was no easy task considering he was much bigger then she was. One of the _problem _Mechs that were behind Megatron came over to help her get him to his pedes. Once he was standing Hook came over and checked him over.

Megatron groaned with a very bad helm-ache.

"Thank you, Dark Aurora, for the Helm-ache," he grumbled as he rubbed his head. 

After a quick look around himself he seen that most were gone except for Starscream, Soundwave, Soundwave's Cassette Ravage, Hook for obvious reasons and then there was those two, StoneDrake and Meltaron. Meltaron was holding his own chest with worry well StoneDrake was standing protectively aside of him. StoneDrake and Meltaron were both Predacons from the Planet Predica.

StoneDrake was a gigantic Stone like creature that looked similar to an Osprey, an Earth bird of prey, crossed with a Komodo Dragon. He was mostly rock laced with metal protecting his vital areas. His head was a bit unusual though, he had a beck like an Osprey, but made of rock with a metal tip. The inside of his beck was lined with dripping razor sharp teeth like the Komodo, however his saliva was not like a komodo. Whereas a Komodo's was venomous, his was acidic when necessary, mostly when he really wanted to do damage to an opponent.

The rest of his head was like those of the Komodo, but his optics were Osprey like. He had a huge set of wings that are larger than his body, in fact they were big enough to wrap around Meltaron. His wings are like that of an Osprey, but they are all metal but inside they are organic which in a sense are vulnerable. He had a very powerful set of arms that complement his Komodo side of being.

On the outside of his arms a very hard rock protects them but on the inside it is all flesh of a komodo with the little bit of feathers on his elbows. His hands are that of a Komodo's but his claws are all metal so they don't brake easy, his knuckles are rock. He does have an unusual aspect about him thou, his chest and pelvic area are that of a mech. His stomach is that of a komodo and his sides were covered in feathers.(very vulnerable) His legs are also that of the komodo making them extremely powerful and are very similar to his arms with protective rock on the outside and scaled skin on the inside.

He had Osprey like feet with metal talons like his claws on his hands. Unlike his hands though, the back of his feet were feathered. These were organic and were vulnerable. He also had a tail that was also mostly organic, the top of his tail was covered in feathers and the bottom half was scaled skin, the last half of his tail was sold rock and he used it like a wipe-like club. He was a Flier mainly but it was still effective on the ground.

Meltaron on the other hand, was completely different in many ways, though he had the same Mech-like parts that StoneDrake had but he was more Organic then his mate. Meltaron was almost like an Earth willow tree, except for the fact he was very nimble and did not stay in one place at all. His back was very hard and his arms and legs were laced with protective metal. What was already odd enough about, got even stranger when he could shift his bark around to reveal holes were one of his arms or willow-like wipes could reach in and retrieve anything. Meltaron was like an Earth Shaman, or medicine-man. His came to earth when several other Predicons joined in the battle on either side. He was a Neutral so he could take care of any his fellow Predicons. In the Neutral zone was where he called home, even though he was often at Nemesis because of StoneDrake.

Though the two Mechs acted like Mates, they weren't technically bonded which was why they required a Femme Carrier for their Sparkling. Meltaron was almost dancing with impatience to get the Spark transferred, so she smiled and said.

"Shall we go and get it done?"

_Author's note. The next chapter focuses heavily in the past with the reasons for the start of the Decepticon rebellion. Till then._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note. This chapter takes place mostly in the past and describes how the troubles begun._

_A lot of the credit for this chapter should go to AuroraFerrier as she wrote most of it along with Jetstrom the Sparkling. Please tell give her most of the credit if you review._

_Ironjack, Longhauler and Knocker belong to Jetstorm the Sparkling._

_Galsm and __Welsm belong to __AuroraFerreri._

_Enjoy and please review._

Cybertron: nine million years BE.

"Come one Orion, it's time for recharge."

"Aw, do I have to?" a pair of big blue optics pleaded.

Megatron chuckled and patted Orion's helm, the two of them had been snuggled up on the sofa together, not doing anything, just relaxing.

"Yes, you do," Megatron said sternly, getting to his feet with a groan, Orion held in his arms.

"When you're older, you'll appreciate an early bedtime," Megatron continued as he carried his little brother to his bedroom.

The apartment they lived in only had to two rooms, they had to share a wash room with another apartment. The first room was the living area with a basic kitchen, sofa and other pieces of furniture. The second room was Orion's bedroom though it also doubled up as a storage place.

When Orion had been younger, Megatron had slept in the same room, making sure the Sparkling was never scared or needed anything. However, as Orion had gotten older, Megatron had wanted him to have his own space, so he had moved out of the bedroom and slept on a makeshift berth in the living room.

There was still a spare berth in Orion's room but that was mostly used for when Orion had a friend over, the friend tended to be that little Femme Ariel. Megatron was fond of the little Femme, her baba had been killed when she was young so she looked up to Megatron as a parental figure, and he didn't mind at all, it was like having a daughter.

As he placed Orion on the berth which was still too big for him, he sighed softly.

A few cycles ago, Orion had asked about Megatron getting a partner, with the subtle hint that Orion would like some siblings. Thankfully, Megatron had been warned by one if his friends about how Orion would soon reach the stage where he felt he knew what was best for his brother, and would try to hook him up with someone.

This meant that Megatron had been prepared to stall any suggestions, telling Orion that he had everything he wanted. Besides , any time off he had he spent it with Orion, not wanting his brother to become a stranger, he didn't have time to meet a partner. He was lucky to get _any_ time off, but even the bosses had to allow them _some_ time to meet spouses so they could repopulate the workforce.

"I just want you to be happy" Orion had said.

"I am happy, my little star, I have you, what more could I want."

As he now bent to kiss Orin's forehead, the little Mech reached up his arms to hug Megatron.

"I love you, you know that don't you."

"Of course I do," Megatron had said gently. "Just as I love you."

"And we'll always be together, won't we."

"Definitely," Megatron grinned. "Even when you're grown up, bonded with Ariel and have five Sparklings, I'll be there."

"Megatron," Orion had said indignantly at the tease about his best friend, Orion always denied anything of the sort happening with his friend.

"She's my best friend, I can't bond with her," Orion pouted as Megatron straightened up, laughing.

"Just teasing, good night."

"Goodnight," Orin yawned as he settled down, while Megatron carefully exited before shutting the door.

The Present. 

"Wow," Spike said in admiration as Optimus finished speaking.

"He sounded really great."

"Indeed he was. After my creators died I could not have asked for a better guardian," Optimus said his optics twinkling.

But then he paused.

"But then everything changed."

Cybertron: nine million years BE.

The Foremen Delta bellowed into the receiver that went up to the surface for more long-carts. As he did this LongHauler gave him a sharp nod telling him he was heading up. LongHauler gave a mighty shove and his extremely long line of long-carts eased away. LongHauler was basically like an Earth train. The way Cybertron mining carts worked normally was when they became full; a magnetic arm would move them to the cave tracks to be pushed to the surface by a machine with an engine that constantly needed maintenance.

During Megatons' groups shift the mechanics would shut down the long-carts engines. LongHauler would push the long carts to the surface and back down again well they worked on the engines. Because he is the only Mech with this kind of strength it gives him just a little better pay then the others but not much. When he hauls the carts to and fro it gives mechanic's the chance to do repairs on the mechanical carts for other shifts. LongHauler's mate IronJack was also working extra hard and often left at the end of the day with several minor wounds that often needed attention from the free clinic.

IronJack was the one who would drill the holes in the cave walls to be packed with explosives. He also packs the holes with explosives himself, always leaving his mate LongHauler worried because he has blown himself up a few times. After drilling and packing the holes he reports to Delta. Delta then has entire corridor be cleared of all mining personnel before he detonates the explosives. 

Welsm was in charge of insuring safety of the miners and the security and structure of the mining caves. He and his twin Galsm often were the only two that went into the freshly blown cave area. Galsm his Femme twin is in charge of detecting Gases and inspecting exposed veins of the raw Energon. She even has the rare opportunity to sometimes find a rare patch or an even rarer vain of Laral the raw form of the purest Energon. Laral is mined by a specialist crew of miners. All mining stops, in the area when Laral is found to extract it. For Laral is clear, pure Energon (white in colour) and is sent to a very specialized processing plant and is made into a form of energon Candy called Kriy which was pronounced Kree. 

Kriy was a special candy intended for all bots, but is exceedingly expensive because of its rarity. A favourite of Younglings, it was similar to a jawbreaker in that it was very long-lasting, and but like an Earth caramel it was hard on the outside and soft on the inside. The price was so high that generally only Noble classes could pay for it. It was indeed 'a rare treat'.

Megatron had not the faintest clue on why all of the workers in his group were working extra hard as of lately. He really didn't have time _to_ think about it either he had been putting in extra hours lately to try to have a few extra credits on pay day. Today was Pay Day and tomorrow was also Orions Spark-day. Orion had been staying over at Ariel's home this last deca-orn so Megatron could pick up more hours. Orion had understood, to Megatron's surprise and gave little fuse over it. All he had asked was that Megatron stay safe.

The sharp peel of a horn was blown threw the speakers on the walls, signalling the end of shift. Megatron put down his Pickaxe and He, Welsm, Galsm, IronJack, LongHauler and Delta all sighed and gathered together as another cart came down their shaft to pick them up. The cart was a welcome sight; the driver was their friend Knocker. He went up and down the tunnels all threw out their shift and brought much needed Energon to everyone. At the end of their shift he'd come down and pick everyone up to bring back to the surface. 

"All righty, who wants a bit of me old home made High grade?" He grinned expectantly at everyone. 

Almost everyone had a drink from him and in turn they would trade a chunk of raw Energon for it. None of the inspectors ever knew about a missing rock or two. It was a far trade for everyone because he didn't ask for credits for his drinks just the rocks. 

After about a ten minute ride they had reached the surface, there to get much needed credits. Megatron always let everyone else go and get their pay first while he went and used the wash instead. It was less of a headache to wash off the mining dust from the pay slip to cash in for credits. After a short time in the wash area and a somewhat clean Megatron stepped out. He could hear other Mechs coming, wanting to wash up no doubt before heading home. He tried to make it to the door before they started crowding in, he didn't succeed at this idea. As dirty, filthy Mechs moved passed him he caught bits of conversation. 

"I can't believe they made us wait so long to get what little they gave us!" One particularly filth Mech grumbled.

"I agree and cutting our pay again that is more than ridiculous!!" Spat another Mech who was walking next to the other that had spoken.

Megatron's audio perked up at this, dread flooding his systems. _"No not another pay cut! That means all the work I've put in this week will be for nothing!"_

The two Mechs moved away from him and he left the wash rooms stunned and more than a little depressed.  
Megatron seen the rest of his group a little ways off, but Galsm was not with them. Megatron guessed that she had gone home early to cash in hers and Welsm's pay credits. Before heading to visit with his friend Megatron went and received his pay. 

"Here Ye go Megs!" It was that cheery Femme from the upper classes filling in again.

"Where is Oscar?" Megaron ideally asked, not really caring.

"He is pregnant, so I will be filling in till he sparks!" She smiled brightly.

If she wasn't upper class maybe Megatron would have thought better of her. He wasn't exactly a racist, just he really did not like that his _people_ (the miners) were treated so poorly by them and treated like filthy beggars.

"Give him our best…"Megatron sighed. He turned and walked away feeling suddenly more tired than he already was. 

Once he was out of the building he found his group again, they all normally walked home together never having enough to ride the transports and still make it to next pay day every two orns. He immediately became suspicious when he seen the Galsm was back. –Did she take a transport- He mentally asked himself? She was smiling, and the rest of them were gathered on either side of her each with his servos behind his back, even Delta was there? 

"Hello Megatron…" Galsm greeted him when he finally reached them. They were off the beaten regular path which was unusual.

"Hello Galsm," He said awkwardly, she was still smiling and it was making him nerves!

"What's going on?" he asked as the other Mechs made a semicircle around him.

"Megatron we know what tomorrow is…" Delta spoke up to his right. LongHauler and IronJack spoke at the same time "I, we do.."

Megatron was getting confused by the minute "Yes it-"

"Megatron we know why you have been putting extra hours…it's because Orion's Spark-day tomorrow isn't it?" Megatron looked back to Galsm and simply answered "Yes?"

Now more suspicious and confused, but he let her continue.

"Megatron we see you day in day out working your aft off to provide for your little brother Orion…so we have decided that we want to make tomorrow a day Orion will never forget!"

Taking her servos from behind her back she presented him with a very small metal box. Carefully Megatron took it, his servos shook with ideas of what it could be.

He paused for just a second to gather his nerves. "Galsm...Welsm, Delta, Knocker, LongHauler, IronJack before I open this box I have to say something."

But for all the feelings he wished he could say all he could speak was "Thank you." Opening the small box and inside was a small white almost clear ball of Kriy.

"No you guys didn't!?" Megatron gasped looking at all the sheepish grins and even blushes.

"Please Megatron don't be mad at us…" Welsm said quickly but Megatron said.

"Mad! Why on Cybertron would I be mad!?"

Before anyone could move Megatron gave each a hug. He saved Galsm for last and planted a sweet 'innocent' kiss on her cheek that made her blush hotly and giggle. Welsm raised an optic ridge at Megatron because of this new and sudden interest in his sister?

Galsm giggled as he realised her and said.

"Give him our love and enjoy your day off."

"You can count on that," Megatron said with a huge grin.

Longhauler and Ironjack chuckled at Megatron happiness, their friend deserved it. After exchanging a few more farewells, the group split up and went on their ways.

Megatron happily walked home, careful to safely store the precious gift in sub-space. He couldn't wait to present it to Orion the next cycle, it would undoubtedly be the best Spark day ever for Orion.

He didn't know that he would never get to give his little brother his gift of Kriy.

The Present.

"So, when did the Decepticons come about?" Spike asked as Optimus paused in his narration. "And how did Megatron end up becoming leader?"

"Megatron was not the original leader of the Decepticons," Optimus said gently causing Spike to look surprised.

"He wasn't?"

"No, I will explain that in due course," Optimus said softly as his optics took on a distant look.

"It all started on my Spark day," he said in a strange voice, clearly remembering.

"The day the miners rose in protest."

Cybertron: nine million years BE.

It was in the early hours of the morning and there was a knock at Megatron and Orion's little apartment door. Megatron rolled off the couch and got up groggily, he stumbled half awake to the door. Upon opening the door he was met by all of his work mates. Delta was the one who had been knocking.

"What is going on everyone?" Megatron yawned and stretched greatly, he was very surprised to see them usually they came in the morning so they could all walk together. Megatron was supposed to have the day off today to spend this day with Orion because it was Orion's Spark-day.

"Megatron…"Delta started to speak but Gelsm moved next to him and put her small servo on his shoulder indicating that she'd best talk. Delta stepped down off the steps, Gelsm turn her green optics on Megatron. They shared a small flame for each other as friends and maybe in the future something more. She spoke softly trying to keep quiet for Orion.

"Megatron, the mine has called us all to duty and they say if you don't come too you will be fired…We knew they hadn't called you so we all met here to tell you," She was holding his servo now gently using one finger to rub the top of his servo.

Orion was watching from his bedroom door and his spark sank horribly. He was looking forward to spending time with his big Brother. He knew Megatron had no choice in this matter and would be going to the mine this day. He watched Megatron with Gelsm and vaguely wondered if they were becoming mates? He pushed that from his mind as he watched and listened.

"Thank you Gelsm…thank you everyone this means a lot to me." He gave Gelsm's servo a gentle squeeze. Megatron opened a comm'link to Ariel's mother Nova Star.

"Nova…I am sorry to wake this morning but may I bring Orion by, he is still sleeping and I've been called to the mine." After a moment or two they could all hear Nova's voice in answer, "Of course Megatron see you soon."

Orion walked silently out of his room and a crossed their tiny living room and quietly took Megatron's other servo. He smiled at Gelsm and waved at the others who were giving apologizing looks to him. Megatron knew Orion was sad but understood.

Megatron bent down and scooped Orion up into the crook of his arm while still holding onto Gelsms servo. Together the group moved onto the street and down the lane. Soon they came to NovaStar's apartment and she was awaiting them at the door, Ariel was leaning against her mother's leg barely awake.

"Hey Orion," Orion's name was stretched out as Ariel yawned out her greeting, she only a little shorter then Orion and a very light pink colour.

Megatron always liked to watch them play together, he had always thought them similar to a rainbow; Orion red and blue and Ariel light pink. He and NovaStar thought that they make beautiful Sparklings together one day. Megatron gave Gelsm a gentle squeeze on her servo and let go. He then walked up to NovaStar and handed over Orion who was already back asleep, his faceplates were sad in his sleep.

Megatron gave a silent sob of overwhelming failure, he felt like he let Orion down.

"Nova, please tell him I am sorry," A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"I will, can you hand me Ariel she fell asleep on me two," Nova asked politely.

She wanted more than anything for him to spend a day with Orion knowing how much it hurt them both when they were so close to one another yet so far apart. NovaStar's mate had also been a miner, but he had died in a cave in well before there were regulations on mine inspecting before further work was allowed to continue.

To be able to keep her little house she and her mate had built, she would watch other mining families Sparkling's. Sometimes when she needed repairs done the families would pitch in and help her out.

"Megatron we need to leave or we will be late," Delta said with a sigh. This was actually supposed to be the whole group's day off but none of them got that luxury this day. Delta had found out that the mine owners were coming today and all mining crew members were called back to the mine.

"Go Megatron," NovaStar said softly.

He simply nodded and turned to go, his shoulders were slumped and he silently wept his way to the mine.

-Several hours later-

Ironjack tapped the rock wall with the blunt end of his drill. Turning to the foreman, Delta, he nodded. "This area would be ideal. The rocks are sound, and could do with minimal shoring."

Delta nodded in agreement. "Alright. I'll clear this corridor once you start drilling."

As the foreman headed off, Ironjack turned back to the wall, running a servo over the rough surface. Perhaps this blast would uncover a fresh vein. He sure hoped so. It was getting harder to pull out enough Energon to supply the demands. He started drilling the thin holes that would be packed with explosives. After he had drilled the regulated fifteen holes, all evenly spaced, he called up to Delta. "Sir, the holes are done. I believe we should do a test blast further down the tunnel, though."

"If you think we should, then drill a couple of holes for the test-blast about five paces down," Delta said. After cutting the connection, he sighed. "This mine hasn't had a collapse in hundreds of vorns. Why the Pit is Ironjack so worried about this area?"

Ironjack tapped the wall close to the main blast site. He frowned, and slammed his hand against the rock. Metallic. That could spell trouble. Nonetheless, mining had to be done. The two test-blast holes were shallower than regulation blast-site ones, but they'd be packed with the same amount of explosives. The test-blast would determine if the area was safe for a full-scale blast.

By the time Delta had arrived, Ironjack was less than sure about the blast. "I think it's dangerous, but the rocks should hold."

"Well, if you're certain of it, then we'll go ahead with it. This corridor has been cleared."

Ironjack sighed softly. "Something doesn't sound right in this area," He said.

"Listen."

He hit the blast-side of the wall, and the metallic clanging rang out. Crossing the wide corridor, he struck the other side. The familiar, normal thunk of rock sounded out. "It's a different sound. Where we're blasting has a metallic sound, which has the ability to shore itself up, or it'll shatter and bring the whole tunnel down. It's a type of rock that's dangerous."

He watched as Delta packed the explosives into the test-blast site. "Which is why I had to position the holes a little differently for the blast site."

"Alright, it's set," Delta said, and the two mechs turned two right angles from the site. Flying debris could not turn two corners, only one. After a short countdown, Delta pressed the key, and the blast echoed through the mine, the corridors nearby shuddered slightly.

Welsm looked up, and comm.-ed Ironjack. "Hey, you blasting already?"

"No, it's just a test. We won't need your skills just yet," Ironjack replied. After waiting a few minutes for the dust to settle, Delta and Ironjack went to inspect the site.

Delta smiled. "There. Looks sturdy enough."

Ironjack hit the new wall. The resulting sound was the normal thudding of solid rocks. "Sounds better. I think the expansion blast will be just fine."

"Good," Delta said. "I'll set off the blast from the top, since the normal site is far bigger."

Moving back over to the site, he surveyed Ironjack's placement of the holes. "Looks like a more stable set-up of drilling." He approved. The explosives were packed in, and hooked up to the detonator at the surface. The corridor was cleared, Ironjack took shelter around two ninety-degree turns, and waitied.

The blast threw Ironjack to the floor, his audios ringing a little. He stood up, and went to check the site. He knew Welsm was on his way already, but still. Ironjack was a little reckless when he was curious. The blast had punched through a long way for a new tunnel. He brushed his fingers along the rock, and froze when he encountered a layer that crumbled away. He looked at the dark rocks, and cursed. His words were cut off by an ominous rumbling from above.

"Slagit!" he yelped, heading back for the older tunnel. He never made it…

Further up the tunnel, Welsm heard the blast, then the shaking and growling roar of a rock fall.

"IRONJACK!" he yelled, racing for the blast site. When he got there, he ran to the pile of broken rock, and began digging furiously.

"Ironjack! Ironjack!" he yelled, frantic to find his friend. A faint cough told him he was digging in the wrong spot. He moved to where he heard to coughing. A few minutes of digging freed ironjack's head and one arm. By that time, Longhauler, Galsm, and Megatron had arrived and were digging their friend out. Longhauler tore at the rock, fearing for his Mate.

"Wait….just wait," Ironjack said. "Welsm. Can you check the stability of the area?" he asked softly. One of his optics was cracked down the middle, and sputtering madly.

"Ironjack, don't be an idiot. You're half-buried!" Megatron growled, helping Longhauler shift a massive boulder off of Ironjack's back.

"Look at the rocks!" Ironjack snapped, "That dark spot, it crumbled under my touch. The blast weakened it!"

"Let's get you free first," Welsm said. "Then I'll check the stability of the tunnel."

"What if it collapses on you guys?" Ironjack asked.

His question was met with silence. Which translated into: We'll worry about that if it happens, you idiot!

The Present.

"I can't believe that," Spike said angrily.

Megatron and those guys worked their butts of so that you could have your birth..Sparkday with him and what happens? They say they'll fire him if he doesn't come in on his one day off."

"Sadly that was how it was," Optimus said grimly. "I didn't blame Megatron but it did upset me the way he had to work, barely getting any time to rest and enjoy life. That was why he did not want me becoming a miner and dying young."

Optimus's optics became unfocused for a moment.

"My sire was a miner," he said quietly. "As was Elita's and they both died when we were very young, we never knew them. All I have is a dim memory of what he looked like and his voice, telling me good night."

Spike's face, which had been indignantly angry now softened.

"Gee," he said quietly. "I can't imagine not knowing my dad."

Optimus sighed softly.

"But the worst was yet to come,"

_Author's note. The trouble really starts for Orion and Megatron in the next chapter, and back in the present things are brewing. Find out what happens in the next chapter, till then._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note. Sorry taking so long to update but I hope you all like this very long chapter. The events in this one all take place in the present._

_This chapter was written by me and AuroraFerreri._

_Enjoy please review._

Before Optimus could continue, there was a sudden beeping on the computer screen. Quickly turning to it, he switched it on and a grainy image of Mirage appeared. Mirage's communicator was much more advanced than most of the other Autobots meaning he had the option of talking via video link.

"Mirage," Optimus greeted as Spike politely stood to one side. "What's happening?"

"I've been watching the Decepticon Base but there hasn't been much activity," Mirage replied, his voice crackling over the link.

"But considering they've just had a raid that isn't really surprising, the spy added as Optimus nodded.

"True but there's still the question of the Space Bridge being activated, there's a new Decepticon at the Nemesis," the blue and red truck robot said to Mirage who nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, that's one of the things I'm hoping to find out Prime. Not to mention why Megatron's acting even crazier than usual," Mirage said as the screen crackled with static.

"Be careful Mirage," Optimus warned. "Megatron is in a very volatile mood, and that could cause problems for you."

"Don't worry, Prime, I understand the situation," Mirage said calmly. "This is just an observation mission, I won't interfere with anything. Mirage out."

The screen went blank as Mirage cut the connection. Optimus sat back with a sigh.

"If Megatron knew what I was doing, he would not be happy," he murmured.

"Why wouldn't he be happy with you spying on him?" Spike said with a grin causing Optimus's optics to twinkle with amusement.

"Fair point Spike, but that wasn't what I was referring to."

He sighed again before sitting up to look properly at Spike.

"Mirage was originally a noble, meaning he would have grown up with things I could only imagine," Optimus explained before saying sadly. "It would anger Megatron to know I am _associating _with someone like that."

"I can understand why he'd feel like that," Spike said. "But doesn't that make him as bad as the parents who would have said the same thing about you?"

Optimus chuckled.

"Indeed you are right Spike. Unfortunately, neither they nor my brother see things like that."

Spike was about to say something more when his stomach gave a loud rumble. Optimus really did laugh this time as Spike looked embarrassed.

"You'd better go and get something to eat Spike," Optimus advised. "I shall tell more of the story later."

Regretfully, Spike let the Autobot leader set hi down on the ground before heading off. Optimus watched him go with a sigh before turning back to the monitor.

Dark Aurora's POV.

Slowly and groggily Dark Aurora on-lined her main systems checking to see all was well. The last thing she remembered was off-lining in Hooks med-bay after a very successful Sparkling transfer and downing two cubes full of high protein Energon. As she on-lined her optics she had expected to see the ceiling of the med-bay again but was surprised to see one of light blue instead.

Frowning she rolled her head to the side and was saw she was not alone and not in med-bay. She realized she was in someone's private quarters and that someone was silently sleeping on a berth near hers. She smiled and reached over to him, gently shacking him.

"Wake up sleepy helm" She spoke softly and caring.

"It is good to see you are awake D.A, how are you feeling?"

The big Mech rumbled and rolled over to met her optics with his own. He moved into a half sitting up position with his arm propping up his smiled moving her servo that she had used to awaken him to his servo and gently squeeze and smile.

"I am doing well Megatron and as far as I can tell so is the sparkling."

Megatron smiled very briefly and let go her servo. It was one of the many small wounds in his spark that he tried to keep did not fool her though.

"Megatron..." her optics were full of understanding, she knew the two main things that haunted him the most and they were both losses.

"Do not worry about me Dark Aurora you are the centre of attention now. Ask and you shell be served as if you were my SIC or sparkling," He said flatly trying to change the impending subject.

One he did not want to speak or think about. But then again she was the only one he ever talked to either. In truth he did not want to burden her with his worrys especially when she was with spark. He had been on Elita One's bad side once before in a similar yet different situation.

"Megatron you already know you can talk to me whether I'm with spark or not." She said defiantly well at the same time sitting up on the berth the thermal blanket sliding chuckled and climbed off his berth and pushed a small button.

It retreated into the wall were it was hidden from view. Megatron offered his servo to her and helped her up off the berth, she smiled and nodded her appreciation for the help, sparkling's had a tendency to grow very fast."Later Dark Aurora but first let us go to the Rec-room and get some much needed Energon"

He placed on servo on the small of her back plates and lead her out of his quarter' was early in the morning as Megatron and Dark Aurora made their way threw Nemesis corridors. Megatron still had his left servo on the small of her back as they entered the Rec-room. The normal early risers were there and enjoying warm Energon and chatting about the day's coming event's.

They all saluted Megatron as he came in with Dark Aurora. Some smiled and bowed there helms to her well still others saluted her as well. She silently opened an internal comm'link to him.

_-'Why do your Mech's honour me so...I thought they had no idea whom I was?'- _She questioned him.

_-'They don't know your real identity D.A...'- _he pause opening another to Soundwave whom was sitting nearby with his cassettes.

_-'Soundwave please confirm that nobody else knows Dark Aurora's real identity, but myself, you and those that were selected to know the extent of her designation and status?'- _Megatron growled threw the shared comm' glared at two Mechs on the most comfortable couch in the Rec-room and they quickly moved to another area of the room.

While Megatron was awaiting the results of Soundwaves intense scan of most likely the entire Nemesis, he sat Dark Aurora down on the couch and did something that surprised every single con in the room. Except Soundwave and Dark Aurora that is. As he sat D.A. down on the couch he lifted her servo and planted a gently kiss on it, she giggled in return as he walked over to the Energon 's dispenser to pour a generous cube.

Mirage's jaw dropped as he watched the proceedings. He had managed to infiltrate the Decepticon base about an hour before hand and had set himself up in the Rec Room where most Mechs seemed to be. Megatron however had not been there and he was just wondering if he should leave when the grey Mech he wasn't alone, he was leading a pretty Femme by the arm. This alone shocked Mirage, not about the fact there was a Decepticon Femme but because Megatron was leading her so tenderly along. He had to repress a smirk when Megatron growled at some Mech to move so that the Femme could sit down on the most comfy had said anything since they'd entered but judging by the way they were glancing at each other, they were talking through a Comm.

Mirage was just hoping to hear some actual conversation, the Femme's name for instance, when something happened which completely shocked him and just about all the other making sure she was settled, Megatron took her servo in his hand and kissed it, actually kissed it. The Femme giggled as everyone stared, Megatron smiled and headed over to an Energon dispenser to pour a generous amount. Mirage just couldn't believe it, Megatron had a Femme? And such a young pretty one too.

"Holy Primus," he thought to himself as Megatron made his way back over. "Prime's going to need to hear about this."

_-'No one in the base knows her true Designation sir. All who've seen her that do not know of it, think she is your mate and was gracious enough to spark carry for StoneDrake and Meltaron.'- _Soundwave finally reported back.

_-'Thank you Soundwave'- _Dark Aurora spoke threw comm'link.

She had noticed one of Soundwave's Cassettes eying her, she recognized it as Ravage but was not sure."Soundwave is that Ravage?" she had not cared to continue the internal comm'link.

She had felt no need for it at this present time. For those Mech's that for the first time were hearing her speak some could only stare. Her voice was smooth and calm almost gentle, it even carried a slight hint of loving in it."Affirmative my Lady, she is full grown now." Soundwave gave Ravage a gentle nudge, Ravage yawned herself awake from a light nap.

Scanning the room for what Soundwave might have awoken her she finally laid her optics on a new Femme. The new femme was tall and lean, most of her frame was a dark red, something similar to the blood of humans when you squished them.

Her servo's and pedes were black and her chassis was wrapped almost elegantly with chrome. Upon her shoulder plates was the graceful design of the Ferrari race horse in chrome, its nostrils were flared as if it were about to charge an enemy. When Ravage was finishing comparing files upon who this 'new' femme was, she nearly flew over to her. Dark Aurora laughed at Ravages enthusiasm.

"Well hello Ravage, I am glade you recognized me after all these vorns," D.A. spoke to her as Ravage purred affectionately under D.A's touch.

There were several loud popping sounds and a few Mechs fell over twitching.

Dark Aurora laughed at those who did and she opened a comm'link,

"Hook this is Dark Aurora, it seems a few of Megatron's men have blown fuses."

Megatron was back now and handed her a steaming cube of Energon, he moved around to sit down next to her and put his free arm around her well Ravage had managed to carefully climb onto her lap giving her stomach plates plenty of room for the sparkling. Megatron leaned forward and set his cube on a make shift table. When he leaned back he placed one clawed hand on her stomach plates.

"How does our little Sparkling feel to be doing?" he said looking into her sparkling optics.

Mirage watched with growing confusion and absolute horror. It had been bad to begin with but when Ravage, the ferocious, bot ripping feline Femme was snuggling up to this new Decepticon Femme and with such affection. It was only thanks to Mirage's training and strict upbringing that he did not blow a fuse like several of the Decepticons who crashed to the took a few deep breaths and settled back to watching Megatron make his way back over to the sofa. But this time he really did blow a fuse as Megatron sat down and stroked the Femme's abdomen, saying.

_"How does our Sparkling feel to be doing?"_

Mirage clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from crying out in shock, his knees trembling violently. This Femme was Megatron's mate and she was going to have his had to report this, immediately.

-_Prime, do you copy?-_

-_Mirage? What's happened?- _came Prime's surprised voice, Mirage wasn't due to report for a while.

-_It's Megatron, Prime you'll never believe what I've just found out-_-_Tell me, Mirage-Megatron has a mate, a really young Femme-_

-_What!-_

_-And she's with Spark-_

-_What!-_

_-And it's his-_

-_"WHAT!-_Optimus yelled this last part down the comm, it was just as well this was internal. Even so Mirage winched a little at the cry.

Ravage's audio's flicked forward in the direction of Mirage, she couldn't see anything threw Megatron's great hulk of a frame. She wasn't ready to move away from her friend, so she decided to keep her audio's peeled. Stomping pedes soon announced the approach of Hook, there was also the soft turning of wheel's. Ravage guessed carts were what he was totting with him.

"Alright were are the Slaggers?" Hook growled looking around the Rec-room for the fallen cons. Soundwave volunteered he service in simply pointing out were they lay here and there.

Mirage managed to crack a small smile at the sight of Hook angrily making his way over to the fallen Mechs and throwing them onto carts. The Decepticon Medic was so like their own it was almost frightening. He suddenly paid attention as Optimus spoke again.

_-Mirage, are you sure of your information? I find it...a little hard to believe.-_

_-Prime, he place his hand on this Femme's abdomen and said "How odes our little Spark feel to be doing", I don't know what else that could mean but he is going to have a Sparkling,- _Mirage explained though he could see where his leader was coming from.

The idea that the Slag bringer himself was actually planning to settle down and have a family was...pretty unbelievable.

_-Hmm, that does the most logical explanation,- _Prime now said thoughtfully. _-But while I trust your judgment, I somehow can't see Megatron doing this, out of the blue, especially considering the way he's been acting recently. I want you to stay until you know for sure what's happening with this Femme.-_

_-Understood sir,- _Mirage answered dutifully.

_-Did you catch her name,- _Prime suddenly asked.

_-No sir, no one has spoke it yet,- _Mirage replied before saying. _-I'll be listening out for it though.-_

_-Thank you Mirage- _came Prime's voice. _-This means a lot to me.-_

_-Of course sir,- _mirage said, it was his duty after heard Prime chuckle but then things when silent and he focused his attention back to the room at Hook was done gathering up all the Mechs onto the carts he pushed a small button and they all started to roll away on their own towards med-bay. Hook suddenly spotted Dark Aurora and Megatron, he smiled and went around the couch scanner already in hand.

"And how are 'we' feeling today?" Hook said continuing to scan her.

"I am well Hook," She smiled well still petting Ravage.

In one fair sitting she downed her Energon cube."Easy on that stuff you'll upset your tank's!" Hook scolded her.

"By the way have you met up With StoneDrake and Meltaron yet?"

This made Mirage sit up and start really paying attention, who were these two Decepticons. It sounded like they were important but what did they have to do with this Femme? Perhaps they were her relatives, they could be her brothers or even creators. She looked young enough to still have creators.

Almost as if they had been summoned the two Mech's from Predica were revealed as one of the many doors that lead to the Rec-room slide open. Because he was so big StoneDrake had to go threw first well still holding his mate's hand. Meltaron's green optics brightened greatly when he spotted Dark Aurora, he all but dragged StoneDrake with him in his hurry to get to her. They inevitably had to pass in front of Mirage, one of Meltaron's many willow wipes had managed to snag on Mirage and brake off.

"Yeeouch! StoneDrake don't pull off my wipes!" Meltaron spun around almost slapping his mate and anyone within the same distance.

Meltaron's voice was a mixture of gravely and airy all at once but some how it managed to run smoothly and sort of hypnotic in a calming way, he was clearly not a Cybertrionion Mech. Meltaron looked around himself for the broken piece but could not find it any where.

"I am sorry Meltaron but I did not pull off any of them," StoneDrake had a deep baritone of a voice similar to Optimus's but slightly deeper.

His optics were a golden colour and showed with sincerity,

"Perhaps one snagged on thee other?" StoneDrake suggested. Meltaron ran one of his odd hand's threw his wipes and in fact did find a few were tangled, he managed to untangle them quickly. He would never find the piece that broke off because it was 'safely' with Mirage.

"Will you two stop bickering and get your Organic afts over here and sit down so I can scan you!" Hook growled pointing to the couch opposite of Megatron and Dark Aurora.

Both Mechs quickly made there way over and sat down Meltaron was a crossed from Dark Aurora and StoneDrake was a crossed from Megatron.

Mirage sighed with relief as the two strange Mechs past, for a moment he had been sure they'd spot the spare wipe before he could hide it. He could tell they were from Predica, Predacons were very distinctive. He watched with mild interest their banter, it was easy to tell they were what really sparked his interest was when they both rushed over to the young Femme, huge grins on their faces as Hook barked at them.

"Hmm, this is something," he murmured as Hook started scanning both of them. The puzzle had just got bigger.

-_Prime, two Predacons have just entered, they look like mates. Their currently with Megatron and that Femme and Hooks scanner them. Stand by for more details.-_

"Well you two seem to be doing well. But _No_ interfacing for a week!" Hook glared at them. Before pulling Megatron's untouched steaming cube over to Dark Aurora and retrieving her empty one. He went over to the Energon Dispenser to refill it.

"How did you to sleep last night?" Dark Aurora asked casually at the smiling pair. It was clear to her they were very happy but she was their femme carrier now and she wanted to get to know them to make sure they would be capable of handling a sparkling.

"We slept very well actually," Meltaron spoke up sheepishly keeping a guilty optic on Hook.

Dark Aurora Raised an optic ridge in curiosity. She hoped they had no interfaced and created yet another sparkling. It wouldn't be a problem carrying for her but she was almost positive that Hook would disable their reproductive coding if they had. Megatron cleared his throat,

"My dear I am sorry but I must leave for now we have to go and make another journey to get Energon."

This translated into another con attack.

_-Prime, Megatron's getting ready for another attack,- _Mirage quickly relayed over the comm._-_

_Thank you Mirage, we'll be ready,- _Optimus said grimly.

_-Oh and Prime, I think I was wrong about that Femme, I suspect she might be acting as carrier for those two Predacons.-_He heard Prime chuckle.

_"Well, that's good to hear. For a moment I was worried. You'd better get out of there."_

Mirage agreed and switched the comm off, and started discreetly moving for the Hook returned with the full cube of Energon a small bit of steaming Energon escaped over the side of the cube and splashed onto Ravage. With a hiss she darted off of Dark Aurora's lap, upon rounding the opposite end of the couch she spotted someone moving through the door way as Megatron left the Rec-room. Out of curiosity she decided to fallow herself.

As she moved out of the Rec-room she again spotted just a tiny bit of something escaping down a hallway. What ever it was it was heading for one of the open air entrance ports. She began to fallow it hotly her long dagger like claw's slowly extending out her paw's in case of an intruder.

Mirage glanced behind him as he headed for the exit and to his horror, he saw that Ravage was following him. He silently cursed, it was always difficult hiding from her and know she knew he was there. He quickened his pace, he could not allow himself to be captured.

Ravage took off into a sprint her claws leaving scratches in the metal floors. Her Audio's flattened against her helm and she began to growl as she ran. She recognized the intruder as Mirage, she wanted to comm' Soundwave but she also wanted to catch this Mech cursed and broke into a sprint, he couldn't only pray she hadn't summoned help. He leapt over a spare crate and sharply turned a corner, all stealth forgotten as he made for the knew it was only a few more yards to the open air exit,

"Stop Mirage!" She yelled at him. then she put her head down and pushed herself harder. She knew if she let Mirage get outside he'd shift into his Vehicle mood on the run and she would loose him.

"_One corner to go! No! I can't loose him!" _Ravage thought to herself.

_"I can't let her catch me," _Mirage thought desperately but she was so close behind him. If he didn't make it, he was with a groan he realised she was going to get him, she was right behind him and about to pounce. So he did the only thing he could which was to dive head first onto the ground. With a surprised roar, Ravage leapt right over him, skidding and then crashing as she miss judged her jump. Mirage quickly jumped back to his feet and in another moment was out.

Ravage shook her helm trying to clear her disoriented processor. When she looked up she saw Mirage speeding away. With a snarl and a powerful swing of her paw she put a 12inch gouge into the metal wall. Irritably she comm'd Soundwave.

_-There was an intruder in the base! I tried to catch Mirage but failed!- _She snarled and put another gouge in the wall opposite of her first.

Mirage raced away, his Spark beating fast. He had come this close to getting caught but now he was away and he was sure they couldn't catch him. He would have to show Prime that image he had taken of the Femme with Megatron.

_-'Ravage Megatron has ordered you to go to fallow Mirage and infiltrate the ARK, and find out exactly how much he has learned. Soundwave out'- _

Ravage bounded out of the open port heading straight for the Ark. She was furious with herself and the earth showed it, for every bound she took she left scars upon it. She was running full tilt and it was not long before she was in the canyon range that sheltered the Autobot base. She had infiltrated the base dozens of times and knew a sure fire way in that had so far never failed her.

Soon she was over looking the ARK and watched with a growl as Mirage rolled up to it.

Optimus came out of the Ark to meet Mirage who transformed, breathing heavily. Optimus put a hand on the spy's shoulder and said warmly."Well done Mirage, you did a great job today."

Mirage grinned."Heh almost didn't get away, that feline almost turned me into can food. But I managed to get a picture of that Femme, don't know if you'll be able to identify her though,"

"We'll see," Optimus said, leading Mirage into the quickly took the Mech to the control room where a cube of Energon was waiting for the tried Mech.

They sat down and Mirage handed Optimus something before taking a deep had found her little hole she had made a few vorns ago when both sides had landed on this planet. Ravage knew these hall's almost as good as any Autobot and also knew where all of Red Alerts camera's were. She had a build in disturber that Starscream had made for her and her sibling that disrupted any of Red alerts camera's so they could be very sneaky.

She to make her way to the opposite end of the Ark to were the control room was. She wanted to check there first before the Rec-room figuring that Optimus would want to speak to Mirage in private.

Mirage had just finished describing his observations in the Deceptcions base when Spike entered.

"Oh sorry," he said quickly, seeing that Mirage was there and knowing they were having a meeting.

"But Ratchet wanted me to pass on a message,"

He quickly went over and handed Optimus something before excusing himself. Optimus glanced at it and groaned, that sneaky Medic had used Spike to deliver his check up time. He had always felt uneasy about going to Medics even though he trusted both Ratchet and First Aid with his grinned, guessing what it was. Changing the subject, he handed Optimums the picture of the Femme.

"I wouldn't have thought anything of it Optimus," he began as Optimus took it. "She could be just an ordinary Carrier. But it was the way Megatron was treating her, with such affection."Optimus nodded as he glanced at the picture. And gasped at what he saw."Dark Aurora,"

Ravage watched the human 'pet' of the Autobots with mild interest well still listening to Mirage and Optimus talk. Then she listened with keen interest as Optimus gasped at what she guessed was a hologram and was confirmed when Optimus said,

'Dark Aurora'.

"You know her sir?" Mirage asked nodded.

"Indeed I do, this is an unexpected turn of events,"

He looked very thoughtful for a moment before saying.

"This will have to be discussed with the others, it's too important,"

He then looked at Mirage and smiled behind his mask."You've done well Mirage, once you've had a break, I'm going to set up a meeting to discuss this situation,"

Ravage hurried to the meeting room she knew they used most but was slightly surprised to see Optimus's 'pet again. She did not allow herself to be seen, though she had thought about eating him. She was getting kinda hungry.

Spike was at a slight loss of what to do as he wondered the corridors. After listening to Optimus earlier, he had then gone to visit Bumblebee and the two had spent a happy hour chatting. But then Ratchet had shooed him away, saying that Bumblebee needed rest. The Medic had given him that message for Optimus which had eaten up some time but now he was knew Optimus was about to have some sort of meeting as Mirage had just returned form the Nemesis but he knew he wouldn't be allowed at it. And though he really wanted to hear more of the story, he knew Optimus needed a break from remembering past events.

"Don't know how he does it," he murmured softly as he could you live each day, knowing your own brother was, unknowingly, trying to kill you. He was pretty sure he couldn't cope.

Ravage was about to find a good hiding space when suddenly she could hear pede steps coming towards her and she still had not found a hiding place. She quickly turned and ran down an opposite hallway, she was about to dash down another when to her surprise she found herself about to run into the Autobots 'pet' again. This time how ever she was not able to hid from him.

Spike came to a sudden stand still as he spotted the metallic feline right in front of him. He gaped for a spilt second before crying out.

"Ravage!"

And unfortunately for her, his cry was loud enough to attract the attention of several bots who had been heading in the other direction.

She growled looking behind her seeing Ironhide, Prowl, Ratchet, Optimus and Mirage round the corner all of whom had very powerful gun's aimed straight at her! With a quick movement she sheathed one clawed paw and nabbed Spike and pulled him in front of her. He was so weird feeling all _squishy! _

Now he was between her and them and with a satisfied smirk she knew they would not fire, not even that trigger happy grouch Ironhide. Ratchet was good with his throwing arm but she knew no of them would risk it...she hoped.

"Poor little squishy pet, you're in the middle of a very interesting situation...and now your going to be my escape," She purred in his ear, her helm almost resting on his shoulder. She bit into the back of his shirt and began to drag him backwards, she did this slowly so none of the Autobots in front of her got any ideas.

"Ravage," Optimus said warningly as Spike gulped at the feel of her teeth on his shirt.

"Don't you hurt him now,""Just one good shot," Itrondhie muttered."Sorry Optimus but humans are not my thing...they tend to stick in my teeth," She said as her tail hit the wall and she glanced over she saw that now one was down that hallway.

"Its been nice Optimus...but I will have to see my way out.. With a little insurance though,"

She picked Spike up off the floor and bounded down the vacant hallway and around another corner.

"Spike," Optimus cried but there was nothing he could do, if they hit Ravage, Spike could get badly hurt.

"Ahhhh," Spike yelled as he was carried through the air, trying to cling on to Ravage was he was jostled in her spike knew where they had been or were they had just gone threw they were outside the base racing towards the general direction of Nemesis. Ravage opened up an internal comm'.

_-Soundwave I need assistance! I have several Autobot's in pursuit and very angry I have a captive and YEOW!- _

She nearly dropped Spike as a canon blast shot past her landing in dust and a small crater. She could feel Soundwave's concern and several other things as well. Several more shots zoomed over her head. She was almost near the Nemesis at this pace and broke off the comm'.

She realized the shots were to distract her so she'd drop the human. She flipped Spike up into the air and caught him _IN_ her mouth, he was now in a prison of teeth. She could hear tires coming up fast behind her and she risked a glance, she nearly tripped in surprise at seeing the Autobot army behind her!

_"Yesh they love these fleshy's...but they taste so gross" _she thought to she could hear several jets as her own army zoomed over her head towards the threat. As she climbed a rise she could see her brothers and sister all in combat mood waiting for her with Soundwave and Megatron. She had half expected to see Dark Aurora but then remembered that she was with spark.

All of the normal army Mechs were engaging the Autobot's as she finally slowed to a stop in front of her Leader Megatron.

"Why have you brought me the human fleshling of the Autobot's?"

He asked with a growl, he and the main forces were on there way to another Energon deposit when he had caught wind of Ravages distress call and changed she opened her jaws and let Spike flop out onto the ground. She was exhausted and barely caught her breath when she finally spoke,

"I had to use him to escape the base unharmed and thought he would be a good barging chip for you my Lord."

Megatron stared at her watching her intakes work hard.

"Good femme Ravage, go and have some Energon and report to Hook for a check-up...I will see to the fleshling."

Spike gulped as he stared up at Megatron who was leering down at him. Despite all he had recently learned about Megatron, he still knew how dangerous this Mech was. And he also knew he was in a lot of trouble now.

_Author's note. What will happen now that Spike is a prisoner of the Decepticons? What is happening back in the past? Find out in the next chapter, until then._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note. Phew, I've finally got this up and what a chapter it is._

_Most of the new characters belong to co-author AuroraFerreri, though a couple are mine._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Deception's push'em back!" Megatron roared to them and reached down and picked up spike by his already torn shirt.

"I have something special in mid for you fleshling," Megatron said with an evil smirk, and closed his clawed hand around spike as a cage.

Spike couldn't help but gulp at this rather ominous statement, he didn't like to think what Megatron had planned for him. He trembled slightly as he clutched at Megatron's inclosing fingers as he watched the Autobots battle the Decepticons.

He saw Optimus rush forward though he was prevented from coming closer by several Decepticons.

"Release Spike this instant, Megatron," Optimus roared as he ducked a clumsy punch from Scrapper.

Megatron pulled out his cannon from sub-space and directed it at not Optimus as was normal but at Spike.

"Take another step closer Prime and you will have to wash him off your armour..."

Megatron moved his servo into a throwing position and on lined his cannon.

Optimus stopped dead, his blue optics wide with fear for his young friend. As Spike shook, clinging tightly to Megatron's fingers, Optimus said.

"Megatron, he's only a boy, please let him go,"

Megatron laughed lightly but never moved his cannon away from Spike.

"Fall back Optimus and I will not shoot him...today"

He transformed halfway so he could still carry Spike back to Nemesis and still fly.

Optimus could only stand there, watching helplessly as Spike was carried away. There was nothing he could do, none of his troops could follow. And he knew Megatron wouldn't hesitate to carry out his threat.

"Ah hell," Ironhide cursed, pulling up beside his leader as they watched the Decepticons retreating.

"Indeed," Optimus murmured softly even as he swore to get Spike back somehow. No matter what it took.

Meanwhile, Spike was holding even tighter to Megatron as the large grey Mech flew through the air. His eyes were squeezed shut, he had no desire to see the flying ground far below him.

They soon landed at the main plate form for the Nemesis and touched down smoothly. The plate began to lower into the ocean and a force field bubble sprung up around them. Most of Soundwave's cassettes were safely hidden in his chest but ravage and Laserbeak were sitting side by side.

"My Lord, What should we do with this pathetic fleshly?" Laserbeak inquired out of curiousness.

Ravage rolled her red optics playfully and bopped Laserbeak on the wing lightly.

"Oh Beaky you know your only asking because you want to mother him," Ravage teased in a light 's optics glared in embarrassment and annoyance at her older sibling, before pecking her nose.

"Ow!" Ravage hissed putting a paw to her now stinging nose,

"Why you little!" Ravage snarled getting into a pouncing stance.

Laserbeak in turn took in to the air as her older sister tried to pounce on her, but Laserbeak was fast in the air and managed to dodge Ravage a second time before twisting and jabbing Ravage in the nose plates again. Ravage swiped at her and managed only thin air, She tried a small pounce and sent Leaserbeak skidding to the ground. Share metallic screeches greeted everyone's optics as Ravage and Laserbeak continued their fight on the metal plate form. Several Decepticons started to cheer on Ravage and others, Laserbeak. After a few more snarl's, peaks, scratches and hisses Soundwave picked both up by the back of their neck struts.

"Enough both of you..." Soundwave said sharply picking up on Megatron's mood.

He could read that Megatron was starting to getting annoyed with the two quickly as the force field bubble did echo some and the metallic screeches were loud. Ravage was still growling and hissing a little at Laserbeak and Laserbeak was snapping her beak and swiping her claws in the air, each where still trying to get at the other.

Both had managed to damage the other in some fashion or another, Ravage had left bite marks in Laserbeak's wings and scratches on almost ever surface. Ravage was not left un-touched, Laserbeak had puncture holes from her beak in random spots and scratches made from her small but sharp claw's and her own bite marks from her teeth as well on 's optics narrowed indeed in annoyance at the pair as little bits of Energon started to drip on the floor from them.

_-'Great, now we need even more Energon! Now that these two slaggers processor's when and fought.'- _Megatron growled thinking to himself.

Almost everyone backed away from him in response to his unexpected growl, the only one that held his ground was Soundwave still holding Ravage and Laserbeak in the air and not letting them down. Megatron rubbed his brow ridge in frustration, then looked down at Spike. Suddenly Megatron smiled with a devious thought.

"I know just what to do with you fleshling" Megatron said holding Spike up to his face plate's and looking at him through his clawed hand.

There was a dull thud as the plate form reached the ocean floor and was slowly pulled into the nemesis. Everyone quickly got off and went there separate way's most off to Quarters to rest until needed again for the mission that had unexpectedly been put on hold. Soundwave departed the plate form with the pouting Ravage and Laserbeak and headed to med-bay. Megatron on the other hand headed to the Rec-room still carrying his prize, Spike.

Very soon, they were at the Rec-room and the tall, wide double doors opened. The Rec-room was a buzz of activity and it was mostly centred around the 'new' femme from Cybertron that had everyone talking. Sitting on either side of her were StoneDrake and MelTaron, to of the strangest Transformers Spike probably would ever see.

Megatron made his way over to Dark Aurora and several mech's moved away giving him room. He moved himself to stand in front of her hiding Spike behind his back. Megatron cleared his throat cords and everyone went quiet. Dark Aurora looked up at him with a smile on her face plates, it was clear she was being treated well by the other Mech's.

"I have a present for you my dear Dark Aurora," Megatron said a hint of a smile on his own face plates for her alone.

"Oh really Megatron but I have done nothing to deserve one?" she said chuckling as StoneDrake and MelTaron rolled their optics knowing better than that.

Megatron pulled his Servo out from behind his back plates and presented Spike to Dark Aurora. Unfamiliar with Humans she held out her servo's together to hold him carefully. Megatron unceremoniously dumped Spike into her awaiting Servo's.

Spike's heart was beating very hard by now. He'd been a bit bemused by the way Ravage and Laserbeak had started fighting, it looked so fierce. But he figured it was something they did a lot, so wasn't too bothered by had had to hide his fear when Megatron had lifted him up and grinned at him. He really didn't like it when Decepticons, especially Megatron looked at him like that. But he got a bit of a surprise when Megatorn took them to the Rec Room and he saw those strange Mechs.

A dim memory of bumblebee talking about part organic transformers told Spike that these were his attention was drawn to the Femme sitting between them and he realised she was the mysterious Femme Mirage had been talking about. But before he could get a really good look at her, Megatron hid him behind his back. He suddenly knew what Megatron was going to do with him, even before Megatron spoke. And he was right as he was handed to the Femme, Dark she looked curiously down at him, holding him carefully in two hands, he realised that she had never encountered a human before.

'Well,' he thought ruefully. 'I'd better give her a good first impression.'

Ignoring the stares from all the Mechs, he smiled up at her and said.

"Hello Ma'am, I'm Spike, pleased to meet you."

Dark Aurora was stunned and nearly Dropped Spike.

"It talks!" She said holding him up to her helm peering a him. Laughter greats her audio's as she suddenly remembers were she is. She glared at some of the nearby Mech's with a similar look to Megatron's some get unnerved at the look no because they had seen it before, but because it was coming from a Femme.

Spike couldn't help but chuckle a little at the Femme's surprise, even if she nearly dropped him. What was funny was the glare she gave the surrounding Mechs who had laughed out loud. She reminded him of both Ratchet and Megatron, who were masters of glaring.

Clearing his throat, while clinging to her fingers, he said.

"Of course I can talk, Ma'am. Is this your first trip to Earth?"

Megatron was slightly surprised that the fleshling had not said anything too negative. He was a little surprised though that Dark Aurora was so interested in 'it'. But than he remembered how she had to live her whole life in secrecy. He could tell that she was relived to finally be out of hiding but he could also sense that she was a little un-nerved at all the attention she was receiving.

Megatron offered her his servo to help her up, she carefully moved Spike to the opposite one and accepted Megatron's. When she was up on her pedes, it became very evident she was carrying. She laced one arm around Megatron's and carried Spike in the other.

"You need your rest D.A, Predicons Sparklings grow fast." Megatron said ignoring the temptation to flick Spike like a bug off of her servo. That would not look good for him in he Aurora smiled down at her new 'pet',

"I love him, he is so fascinating! Do you eat? Uh Spike?"

"Yes Ma'am," Spike answered politely, trying not to stare at the Femmes pregnant belly.

"But only organic food, I can't take Energon like transformers."

"Oh Meg's can I have some organic food for him? I like him and would not wish him to perish," She smiled her optics sparkling with wonder.

_-'Not to self never give her another fleshling...'_- Megatron thought, as he forced himself to smile and nod his head. When she turned away he glared down at Spike.

"Ok then I will be in you quarters waiting and yes resting too," she said before he could remind her to. She was like an earth kid with a new puppy or hamster. She quickly moved away from Megatron and left him standing in the hallway rubbing his helm.

"This is the second helmache she has given well being here…," he said to himself.

Spike was silently snickering in her hand, he couldn't help it. Megs? Wait until Optimus heard that.

As Megatron glowered down at him, Spike couldn't help but flash him a cheeky grin, it was easy to see he was regretting his decision to give him as a pet. But for now at least, there was nothing he could do about it and Megatron knew this moment, Megatron reminded Spike of a father who had realised it was a big mistake to give his daughter that hamster and the thought made the boy laugh inwardly.

Spike relaxed in the Femmes hand, she seemed nice enough, for a Con and she wanted to make sure he was alright. Though of course, he didn't want to remain her pet forever. Looking up at her, he politely asked.

"Ma'am, is there anything you want me to call you?"

Dark Aurora paused out side of Megatron's quarter's silently shutting down intruder signals and activating her 'keys' to it, for it to open.

"I don't know...I am...I've never had a pet before..." Her optics drew down was remembering all those years she spent hiding from the Autobots and learning to hate them. Megatron had hidden her away after the _'Incident' _for her own safety.

Spike patted her hand in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

"Gee, that's a shame. I used to have some gerbils when I was younger and I really liked them."

"Gerbils are small furry creatures," he added for her benefit. "They could fit in my hand same as I can fit in yours."

He gave a weak smile and said."Well, you've got me now, if Megatron lets you keep me, he isn't very fond of me."

"Yup and I am gonna keep you safe and healthy!"

She smiled widely showing her enthusiasm.

"Hmmm I wonder if Starscream has any information on you Fleshling's"

The door opened and she walked into Megatron's quarter's.

Meanwhile, back at the Ark.

"Calm down Prime, we'll get Spike back," Ironhide said soothingly to his pacing Prime.

After Megatron's threat, Optimus hadn't dared to let anyone follow the retreating Decepticons, it was just too much of a risk. The only good thing about the situation, was that the Decepticons hadn't attacked that plant after all, but it was small comfort.

"Megatron's in such a bad mood these days," Optimus muttered, rubbing his forehead in agitation.

"Who knows what he's doing to Spike."

"Spike'll be okay," Ironhide persisted, even as he looked very worried. "We just need to call up Megatron and ask when he's gonna let him go."

There was a knock at the door to the meeting room, the door automatically opened to reveal Ratchet. He was wringing a wrench in his servo's clearly displeased.

"How in Primus's name did that cat get in here?"

"No doubt the same way she usually gets in," Optimus said grimly. "A way we have still to discover."

Ratchet growled slightly at this.

"I suppose at least I don't have to patch anyone up for once, but what's happening with Spike," he asked, twirling the wrench in his hand with agitated fashion.

"Optimus Prime?" Red Alert's voice came over the comm.

"Yes what is it Red Alert?" Optimus said holding the bridge of his nose plate's.

"A new neutral Femme has came requesting an small audience with our commander-in-chief. It is probable that she only wants to make herself known to us so we do not mistake her for a con."

"That is probable, Red. Very well, send her in and thanks for alerting me."

"Will do, Optimus," Red Alert replied before breaking the connection.

All the Mechs in the room looked up with interest as Optimus explained what his Security Officer had just told him.

"Wonder who she is?" Ironhide said thoughtfully.

"No doubt we're about to find out," Ratchet said with a small that was in the meeting room could hear a commotion coming down the hall and then RedAlert's voice.

"If you four don't point those optics in another direction, I will put you all on extra patrol's for the rest of the week!"

Ratchet and Ironhide shared an interesting look together before the double door's slide open to allow RedAlert and the new Femme in. The new Femme was a mixture of colours and it was clear she was a water dweller of some kind, her Dorsal surfaces are a deep purplish indigo in colour, silvery on sides fading to snow white belly.

Her face plates were also shaded coloration around the mouth and underside of the snout. For a Transformer she had very large optics and mouth part's. If she was in the water it wasn't hard to imagine her as fast or nearly invisible to the naked optic.

"May I ask as to whom is the leader?" She looked up at RedAlert. She was smaller than him but was extremely robust and streamlined for her Bi-pedal form. She was not smaller than Bumblebee in all respect's but was more the size of Jazz. She was as menacing as she was graceful and beautiful.

Red Alert indicated Optimus and she turned her attention to him. He stepped forward and after offering a small bow, said."I am the leader here, my name is Optimus Prime. To who do I have the honour of addressing?"

The Mechs all paid rapt attention, eager to know what her answer would be.

"Ah Optimus Prime, It is a pleasure meeting you." she said bow slightly to him.

"My Designation is RypTyde, I am Commander of the neutral underwater party. We do not have a name for ourselves as of yet and are very new to this strange world and most of us have taken the form of the worlds ocean dwelling creature's. We have established our base and a few smaller bases around the world in hopes to find Allie's here."

Optimus nodded, smiling behind his mask.

"We would be honoured to become your allies, Ryptyde," he said in all seriousness.

"We have been on this planet for nearly four million years but have only been active for barely a solar rotation. We are always looking out for new friends."

As she smiled, he added.

"But tell me, what brought you to this planet in the first place?"

"We were part of very few who called Cybertron's sea's home just before the war. We have been since joined by quite a few more Femme and mech neutral's. The place we called home was discovered by Shockwave and he opened fire on us along with dozen's of other Decepticon mech's. We were able to escape with no causality's thank Primus."

She smiled and it was warm and slightly familiar to Optimus.

"We came here to earth after travelling space for million's of years searching for a place to call home. We had stayed on Predica for a time but knew we needed to find another place with bigger sea's after a large amount of Sparkling's were born at once."

"Sparklings?" Ratchet suddenly spoke up, looking very interested.

As Ryptyde looked at him, Optimus quickly said. "This is Ratchet, out chief Medic. We also have another Medic named First Aid and three scientist with us. If you have Sparklings and no Medics, I hope you will allow us to treat them."

"And you don't have to worry about ocean space," Jazz piped up. "Over seventy percent of this planet is under water."

Ryptide whirled around quickly moving into a defensive stance small blades extended out of her finger's and her teeth grow longer too. She had not heard Jazz approach from behind her threw the open door's and was caught off guard. She did not like being caught off guard at all.

Jazz held up his hands in surrender, still managing to grin despite the way she was glaring at him with those weapons.

"Sorry ma'am, didn't mean to sneak up on you like that."

She slowly moved out of her defensive position and her teeth returned to what was normal for her. Her blades return into her fingers slowly until they were at just the tips.

"Apology accepted...Forgive me but I have no clue your designation?"

"The name's Jazz," The saboteur said with a bow, "I'm Prime's Third in Command, our second's Prowl over there."

He pointed to where Prowl was sitting and the Datsun bowed his head in greeting.

"Pleasure to meet you two...You two share an odd aura around one another that emanate to each other. Are you mates?"

She was slightly surprised by the look that Ratchet gave her and quickly detected him scanning her. "I have nothing to hide Medic. You simply have to ask."

She stated sending out her own signal that jammed his scanner, it wasn't to hide anything per-say but it was in a way to make him use his manual's coding.

"Sorry," Ratchet said, staring at his scanner before ruefully putting it away. "I always scan new arrives, force of habit. I'm used to this bunch not telling me if there's something wrong, they I have to wheedle it out of them."

Jazz was mean while grinning broadly while Prowl was oddly blushing. It was a bit unsettling that this Femme had worked out he and Jazz were mates in so short a time.

She laughed lightly, her laughter sounded like the surf. "It is alright Ratchet. If you wish it I will let you scan me after we have visited more,"

She smiled again, that same warm smile.

"One of my ability's I acquired when I assumed this form was to detect many thing's. I along with some of my-" She paused mid sentence, he optics got slightly bigger. A small but tell-tall sign of an incoming Comm.

They all patiently waited for her to finish.

_-'Think she could be any help getting Spike back?'- _Jazz queried over the comm. _-'If she and her band are good underwater.-'_

_-'Perhaps'- _Optimus replied slowly. _-'But it would be a big favour to ask, especially as we have only just met, I don't want to take advantage. I'm going to try and talk to Megatron first in any case, he may be willing to let Spike go.'-_

"Ah Slag-it" She said as she came out of her comm. She turned her attention to Ratchet then.

"Is your offer still good on checking up on our Sparkling's?"

"It's always good," Ratchet said firmly before activating his comm."Just tell me how many, and what kind of condition their in so I can have the Med Bay prepped."

"Would ten Sparklings and five Younglings be too much?" she said looking up into Ratchet's optics.

"We seem to be having a slight problem...Since we have arrived on Earth more and more of us have become pregnant. Its not just Femme's it's Mechs too."

She waved her small servo's to show emphasis. She paused again and stared at a walk, moment's later she did something surprising. She started to dance up and down and clap her servo's.

"That was my medic Prota, she just informed me that she just finished a successful transfer of twin sparks from a Mech to a Femme Carrier, With no complication's!"

"That's great news," Rathcet said with a wide smile as he patched the information through to First Aid.

"Don't worry," he added to her first question. "I think we can just about manage though I'll have to bring Wheeljack, Percpetor and Skyfire in."

After quickly comming said Mechs, he abruptly switched it off and asked.

"Now, are you able to bring everyone in?"

While this was happening, Optimus, Ironhide and Prowl stood there with slightly dumfounded expressions on their faces. 'Fifteen' children, they had not had to cope with such a number for Orns. Despite their shock, all three felt Ratchet's happiness at the thought of so much new life, it showed the war couldn't destroy everything.

She laughed lightly her chassis bouncing a little, "I think we can manage but first off who are these other Mech's?"

She looked around absently and noted the look's of Optimus, Ironhide and Prowl.

"You look surprised?" she said with a breath,

"No offence but don't be...remember what I said it seems to be a problem. The fifteen that I mentioned earlier are only the one's that we have found, transferred or have already been sparked. We are finding more and more sparks ever few orn's. One mech was discovered to be carrying two spark's. We have not a clue if this contagious or not."

She finished with a small huff,

"Not that having Sparkling's are a bad thing mind you," she said noting a small change in Ratchet's posture.

Ratchet relaxed and smiled.

"I know, I imagine it's a bit overwhelming, we haven't had such Sparking for so long."

He then grinned at the still slightly stunned looks on the others.

"Now, lets introduce ourselves. That red dumb aft over there is Ironhide."

"Hey, who are ya calling dumb aft, wrench head," Ironhide said indignantly.

"You two sound like Prota and Hammer. Always at each others aft's except they are mates. Which it is clear to me neither of you are mated to the other."

Ironhide splattered as Ratchet laughed out loud.

"Us mates?" he said grinning. "No, I'm afraid I'm single and he's bonded to a real fire brand of a Femme. But she's on Cybertron at the moment."

"Yeah," Ironhide said sadly, getting over his indignation. "And ah really miss her."

"I am sorry to say but I have never met her. Once I became Commander I stopped going onto land all together," she said with a small shrug.

She closed her optics and sighed, "We are a small group and do not wish to be forced to join side's we only want to live in peace. But, if we are forced to defend ourselves we will more fiercely than you can imagine."

"I understand," Optimus said seriously. "And we wouldn't dream of dragging you into our fight. But I hope we can still be allies, I'm afraid that once Megatron knows about you, he may try to force your band to join him."He sighed heavily."He will think you'd fight against him, and will do anything to stop us benefiting from your presence here."

_"Benefiting?" _She barked a laugh. She started to pace a little bit in the small area,

"It is us that would benefit from you in learning about Earth and its many resources."

"We would be happy to help you," Optimus said warmly. "In fact, one of our number practically lives in the sea and another can tell you all there is to know about nature."

"Yeah, and I can tell y'all about Earth culture," Jazz piped up with a big grin.

She suddenly stopped her pacing and walked up to Optimus Prime,

"Optimus my SIC Hammer just had an idea, Would you be opposed to meeting several of us? The parents of the Sparklings are not fond of just letting them come by them selves and would like to be here for them or there pregnant mate's. I think the specialist of my crew would like to meet with yours as well to exchange information."

"That would be fine, but they'll need to be careful," Optimus warned. "Megatron likes to send spies at odd times, we don't want him finding out about you just yet."

"I'd like to see Megatron try to pull a fast one on Hammer or Azulaton. Those to are like brother's, and very format-able when working together." She said with a little smirk. Her optics dimmed a little as another comm came through.

-Atlantis-Azulaton moved easily into the docking bey, he waited patiently for the double door's to close so the water could be pumped out. At the last moment he remembered to pull in his long tail before it got pinched yet again. With a soft thud the door's locked together and he could feel the water start to pump out. Like normal he took this opportunity to transform into his BI-Pedal mode. He was glade that they had found these ruin's on the bottom of the ocean floor to hide in and around. He thought back to when they had found these ruin's.

Hammer and RypTyde had scouted the area for a long time, far and wide for any Con patrol's before they had decided to turn these ruin's into there base. Azulaton had remained hidden with the rest of the members of the neutral well Hammer and RypTyde made their base. Azulaton had taken the form of a Blue Whale, one of Earth's largest ocean creature's. His primary function was a carrier/transporter of the crew and its supply's.

Well the base was being constructed all of those who did not have a helping servo in the construction were in cryo deep with in him awaiting to be online by Prota, Hammer's mate. It had taken a while but the base was done and huge, it was built around the already existing structure of the ruin's, even though some had to be reinforced. It was also built down into the earth it's self to make it even bigger. QuickDraw there resident scientist discovered that by building into the Earth's crust they could use its natural resources to power their base and other equipment.

As a precaution against the humans, Hammer and QuickDraw devised a way to cloak the ruin's from the human, To the humans it they would have never know it existed it would look like just another rocky was pulled out of his memory's as the last of the water drained out of the bay and the inner door's opened, Azulaton was not surprised to see Hammer waiting for him.

"Bout time you arrived Zul, Prota is almost done organizing everyone for the journey! RypTyde sent a comm telling me to make sure you were full to the top of your tank's with Energon and your reserve tank's too. Not to mention Prota said after that was taken care of I needed to sterilize your carrier compartment's for the youngling's and the carrier's."

Azulaton had followed Hammer as he talked into the fuelling area. Azulaton listened quietly and winced as Hammer hooked him up to the dispenser. With in a few brim's all his tank's were full and he felt like he could swim around the world twice before Hammer finished.

"There your full now lets get you back to the Docking bay," Hammer said leading once again.

"By the way did you get to see any good creatures to day?" Hammer asked. This was the first time Azulaton was actually able to talk since he arrived back at base.

"Yes actually I did," He pulled a Data pad out of his subspace and handed it over to him. Hammer studied it thoroughly before pushing a button and handing it back.

"I bet one of the Sparklings would take that form," he said pointing to an odd creature on the screen. It had long and strong wing's with powerful looking talon's. It had what seemed to be sharp eye's and strong beak. In the picture it was diving into the ocean.

"I hope one of the Autobot's can tell use what it is?" Azulaton said. They were back at the Docking bay and Hammer nodded to him to transform into his alt-mode. He complied without protest. He opened his large mouth and Hammer went inside and began the necessary preparations. In a few brems Hammer came out smelling clean and fresh.

"There your all set and ready to go." He said wiping off the cleaning chemicals from his servo's. Not a moment later door opened and there stoop Prota, servo's on her hip plate's.

"Are you prepped and ready to go Azulaton?" She asked he voice cracking slightly from stress.

"I am ready, you may start to load them." he answered.

-20 Earth minute's later

_-"Ok Zul we are all strapped in and ready to go!- _Prota said over comm.

Azulaton could feel the docking bay flooding with water it was very quickly filled. The door's opened and he eased himself out. As he turned himself around to face towards the Direction RypTyde had given him. He sensed Hammer and Layzer on his left and Oxi and Carib on his Right. They were acting as his escort/scout's/Defenders.

-Hammer + RypTyde Comm.

-Hammer opened up a comm to RypTyde, "We are all on our way Ma'am."

"That is good who do you have as escort for Zul?" RypTyde asked.

"Oxi, Layzer, Carib, and myself. Best of the best for our Sparkling's Ma'am!" he said proudly.

"Very good. Let me know when you are close." She said before existing the comm.

-ARK-

Her optics brightened again and she smiled,

"By the way who are those two that you mentioned earlier? The water bot and the one that knows about the Nature of Earth?" She asked Optimus before turning to Jazz,

"You expertise would also be very greatly appreciated too Jazz," She nodded with a small smile.

"Seaspray is the name of the Mech who has a water vehicle mode," Optimus said, a smile in his voice. "And he is actually married to a an organic who has the ability to become a water being."

"And Beachcomber is out nature lover and he would be happy to teach you anything you need to know about the Oceans and nature in general.""And anything I can do to help, ma'am," Jazz said with a grin.

"There's a lot to take in about the humans, they have a lot of different cultures and beliefs but you'll soon get the hang of it. We'll try and introduce you to some as well, we have some pretty good friends..."

His voice trailed off into sad silence. Ryptyde stared at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"One of our better human friends was recently captured by Megatron," Optimus said grimly. "By human standards, he is only a Youngling and we're very worried about him."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" She asked placing one of her small servo's on Jazz's shoulder plate's.

Jazz smiled sadly.

"That's a kind offer, but I'm sure we can handle it. Optimus was going to call Megatron and see if he's willing to negotiate."

_"Negotiate?"_ she said with a snort, "We tried to negotiate with him threw Shockwave and several of us almost lost our lives. It was lucky for us Hammer had snuck around behind him and knocked that Fragger-out!"

She paced a moment before turning to Jazz,

"We know the Cons have an underwater base...Maybe we can help in some way?"

"Thanks we'll probably take you up on it if Megajerks being difficult," Jazz said with a grin."I hope we don't," Optimus said grimly as he turned to face everyone."Not only would Spike be at risk but there happens to be a Carrying Femme there at the moment."

She nodded her helm with a grim look, "I understand Optimus..."

_-'RypTyde we are getting close. Do they have an underwater entrance? If they do is it big enough?'_-Hammer asked over comm'link.

"Do you have an underwater entrance?" RypTyde asked looking up at Optimus.

"Not at the moment, I'm afraid," Optimus said, shaking his head.

"Only one of our number travels by water and we didn't want to risk the Deceptcions breaching our base by water. But we might think about setting one up if you were to use it regularly."

"Hmmm we can visit about that later. But since you do not at this time have an entrance we have a problem. Azulaton cannot travel on land in his alt-mode only in his Bi-pedal mode. Do you have anyone big enough to transport my people?"

"We have Skfyire, he's a large Shuttle capable of carrying quite a few bots," Optimus said slowly. "And I can lend my trailer to carry the rest."He paused and then said."I would come but I really want to talk to Megatron. However, I'll send my best to collect your people, including my Officers."

She didn't say anything for a few breems, this made everyone slightly nerves because they could see that she was not in a comm.

"That would be fine Optimus...may I request one more thing?"

"Of course you may, what is it?" Optimus said warmly.

"May I stay and listen to Megatron?" An odd expression flickered a crossed her face plate's as she said this, then her optics dimmed for a moment again as she sent a comm.

_-'They do not have a underwater entrance Hammer. Please beach as close to the ARK as possible.'-_

_-'Yes Ma'am we will wait of shore till someone arrives. What kind of bot or bots should we expect?-'_

"My SIC would like to know Who to expect?"

"Skyfire, Ironhide, Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, First Aid, WheelJack, and Bumblebee, Optimus said before saying gently. "Of course you may Ryptyde, it will allow you to get the measure of him."

She relayed the info to Hammer and than looked to Optimus,

"They are going to beach as close to possible to the Ark. I described Ratchet to him and the others, so If you please Ratchet be in the lead or I have a feeling my SIC might fire than ask question's later."

She looked to Ratchet and smiled.

Ratchet nodded and turned heading out the door with Prowl fallowing. Ironhide stopped at the door and looked back at RypTyde with a little smirk.

"Sounds like me and my mate will get along just fine with him Ma'am," he said as he walked out the door.

Now it was just RypTyde, Jazz and Optimus left in the meeting room.

"Let's go to the Communication room," Optimus said now, and he and Jazz led their guest there.

Once there, Ryptyde went to one side of the screen so that she could hear but not be seen. Optimus meanwhile contacted the Nemesis and a few breems later, Megatron's face appeared.

"Ah Prime I wondered when I'd be seeing your pathetic face plates again," Megatron said with a nasty smirk, Oh how he loved insulting Prime.

"How can I help you?" He said folding his clawed servo's together and leaning closer to the screen.

"I want to know what you have done with Spike?" Optimus said calmly, as always ignoring Megatron's mocking tone.

"And when you are going to let him go?"

"Ah the fleshling...I am afraid I do not have him anymore," Megatron said with a straight face. His SIC Starscream was silently snickering in the back round.

Optimus narrowed his optics at Megatron, he could hear Starscream's snickers.

"So where is he know Megatron? Who has him?"

"I would love to tell you Prime but...I am not at liberty to discuss that information as he is no longer mine to do with as I please," Megatron said sitting back a little to whack Starscream upside the back of his helm. The sound of metal meeting metal slightly echoed over the link.

Jazz snickered at this but Optimus ddin't laugh. Instead he took a gamble.

"I see. Well I'm sure Spike is in capable hands with Dark Aurora."

Megatron froze shock plastered a crossed his face plate's. Starscream took off out the door knowing Megatron was going to be seething when this conversation with Prime was over with. Composing himself Megatron turned back to the screen,

"Ah so know she is here...yes I gave him so her as a Gift for doing my base a favour," he said attempting to not crushing the screen of Optimus.

-RypTyde's thought's-

'Dark Aurora? Now who is this?' She thought to herself.

"He's a young boy Megatron, not a pet," Optimus said sternly, unaware of Ryptyde's turmoil.

"Be as it may Optimus-" Megatron stopped short and looked up as the double door's open and Dark Aurora stepped threw. Megatron could see Starscream laying on the floor out in the hall, out cold.

"Ah Dark Aurora how lovely it is to see you, but I thought you'd be resting?" Megatron asked almost forgetting Optimus on the screen.

-RypTyde's thought's-

_'This should be interesting?' _

She was working very hard to keep her interest level from showing until she looked over at Jazz who was practically climbing on top of a chair to try to see the new Femme.

-Nemesis-

"Megs I thought you said you had Organic food on your ship? I do not want Spike to parish, his body made a funny sound?" She said walking around the computer unaware that Optimus Prime had called Megatron wondering about Spike.

Jazz was now struggling not to snigger and even Optimus quickly help but quirk a small smile behind his mask. The look on Megatron's face was just too much.

"If Spike need food, we can provide that," Optimus called out to the Femme who gasped as she realised who Megatron was talking to.

"Optimus Prime!" she said with a gasp.

To be continued.

_Author's note. What's going to happen now? Will this new band make it safely to the Ark and what's going to happen with Dark Aurora? Find out next time. If anyone has any suggestions for the new group's name, please give them to me. We're a bit stuck for names, thanks._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note. With thanks to Maverick1997 who suggested Ashdancer._

_I own WaterSpourt, Quartz, Telluric, Seismic, Aero, Loosewire, Bluefoam and GatorRed._

_AuroraFerreri owns Azulaton, Hammer, QuickDraw, Oxi, Layzer, Carib, Whirlpool, Trench, TrillaBite_, Titana, _Swifter and Posidus_

_We need three names for Sparklings so if anyone has any suggestion, we'd be happy to hear them, thank you._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Hello Dark Aurora," Optimus said calmly as she gaped at him.

Of course, he and Dark Aurora had never actually met. At least, 'Optimus Prime' had never the mysterious Femme, but Orion had.

"As I was saying, if you need help getting Spike food, we can help," he continued as Megatron now turned to glare at him for upsetting the pregnant Femme.

She quickly composed herself and narrowed her optics, "What do you know about Fleshling's?" she said with incredulity.

She was raised to hate all Autobot's especially Optimus Prime. She, herself believed that he had stolen Orion from Megatron.

"Quite a bit actually," Optimus said as she glared at him."And Spike happens to be one of our closet friends, where do you think Ravage took him from?"

She turned her glare on Megatron now and raised one optic ridge,

"Ravage? Megatron you made me believe that he," She pointed to Spike sitting on her shoulder,

"Was a gift from you!"

She used the same finger to jab at Megatron's chest plates. She then kicked him in his shine plate and stormed out of the picture. But was heard over the audio saying

"You Liar!"

"Aurora!" Megatron tried to call after her but she had already slammed the door shut.

Megatron stared helplessly after her for a moment before furiously turning back to the screen.

"Now see what you've done Prime," he roared at Optimus who replied.

"I'm not the one who lied to her Megatron. You should no better than to do that to a carrying Femme."

Megatron snarled and then started ranting at Optimus about how this was all his fault.

Meanwhile, out on the corridor, Dark Aurora strode along angrily dashing away at tears threatening to fall. On her shoulder, Spike clung on but still managed to pat her kindly.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm glad he gave me to you, your really nice."

"Thanks Spike I like you too," She wasn't paying any attention to were she was walking and quickly found herself outside.

She wanted to transform into her Alt-mode but knew she couldn't, so she just kept walking.

Spike chuckled suddenly as she paced around on the platform.

"I bet Megatron and Optimus are having a right go at each other right about now."

"I hope so. Maybe Optimus is giving him what I can't," she said well kicking a rock off the platform.

Spike laughed at this.

"Just as well there's a screen between them, otherwise it would end in a fist fight."

He suddenly sighed, remembering Optimus's words about his brother.

"It's such a shame they can't get on."

Dark Aurora made the platform start moving to land and grumbled, "They never will not after Optimus and Sentential Stole Orion from him and shortly after Megatron's mate to be Gelsm was killed."

The Platform thudded gentle against the shore and she stepped off. The distance between the Nemesis and the Ark was only a canyon, She did not go in to the canyon but decided to stay on the ocean's shore.

Spike's face flushed at the mention of Orion. But since he wasn't meant to know anything, he asked curiously.

"Who's Orion? I know Sentinel was Prime before Optimus.."

"If you promise not to tell anyone I will tell you," She said turning her head to look at him.

Spike nodded to her and said, "I promise, besides who would I tell?"

Dark Aurora smiled a single tear rolling down her cheek. She began walking again towards a rocky out crop.

"Orion Pax was Megatron's little brother..."

"Little brother?" Spike echoed, it wasn't difficult to fake shock and was still getting used to the fact that both Optimus and Megatron were related. Dark Aurora nodded gravely.

Upon reaching the out crop she found a place to sit down.

"Megatron was not always the con he is now...he used to be...Happy. Orion was his whole world and Gelsm too. It was.."

She trailed off wiping away another tear.

"I am sorry Spike…it is hard to remember..."

"It's okay," Spike said, patting her shoulder gently.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he added softly but she shook her head.

"Its not that I don't want to Spike its just painful. You see I also lost my creator too. Megatron has been there for me ever since."

"You both lost someone," Spike said softly. "And I bet you've helped him as well."He paused and then said."Does that mean...his little brother's dead?"

"Well I was on Cybertron I secretly looked for Orion and I never found him...I believe in my Spark that he is not dead. I think the Autobot's took him and Ariel away onto another planet but I have been unable to find any other trace of either of them," She shook her helm while kicking at the surf coming in.

"Sorry, but who's Ariel?" Spike asked, though he thought he knew perfectly fine who she was.

Dark Aurora smiled sadly.

"She was Orion's friend...I think they liked each other more than they knew back than"

"Oh right," Spike said in understanding before adding."Well hopefully, their still together."

As she nodded at this, he added."Um, why did the Autobots take them?"

"I hope for their sake they are..." She slide herself off of the rock's and sat down in the surf she hadn't felt water on her frame is million's of years. She sighed in content and then offered her servo to Spike so he could sit on her leg and enjoy it too.

"There was a riot a long time ago when Orion, Ariel and I were all youngling's...they were having to many problems with the mines. Miner's were getting hurt and from what I remember, the bosses didn't care and Megatron made a speech on all the miners behalf, all the miners agreed and they all protested. The bosses don't take this very when, and start threatening. Megatron, or someone else threw a punch that did more damage than was meant and the bosses call on the guards to arrest them all. Megatron and Gelsm his Femme got arrested and thrown in prison."

She stopped for a moment and sighed again wiping away a tear or two, before continuing.

"Because Orion was a youngling the took him to an Orphanage. My father watched and listened and grimly observed how the bosses wouldn't listen to the miners reasonable complaints. He also saw Megatron's spirit and passion for his fellow workers."

"That's terrible," Spike said softly, his face twisted in sympathy."Poor kid, I wouldn't want to end up in an Orphanage."

He trailed his water in the cool water, thinking about what she'd told him. He then looked up and said.

"So what happened then, did your father do something?"

She opened her mouth to speak when the unmistakable sound of tires was heard.

Spike heard the tires as well and realised it must be an Autobot. And he was right, Beachcomber suddenly came into view heading straight for them. Realising that D.A wasn't likely to finish her story, he quickly asked."Hey, what was your dad's name?"

She looked down at him and said softly.

"Fallen, his name was Fallen."

Dark Aurora took a deep intake and watched the advancing Autobot, she silently onlined her canon's but still held them at bay in her arm's. If he attacked her that would be a major violation of a treaty the Autobots and the Decepticon's shared that neither side would attack a carrier or a carrying Femme.

"Do not worry Spike I will protect you if it comes to it, but I doubt it will."

"Okay," Spike said softly, really hoping she was drove closer and closer until finally he transformed right in front of them. Dark Aurora tensed but he grinned and said.

"Hey there Spike, what are you guys doing here?"

"Uh, we.." Spike began but couldn't find the words.

Beachcomber just smiled.

"Hey, it's okay. You guys were probably just enjoying the water."

He gazed lovingly at the surrounding area.

"It sure is beautiful," he said softly before saying."I'm Beachcomber Ma'am."

"Pleased to meet you," she responded, avoiding giving her name.

Beachcomber smiled again and then said gently.

"Look, I know you're just chilling but Ratchet will go nuts if he finds out one of you is missing without a checkout so I'm afraid we should probably get going and join the rest of your team."

"My team?" She raised an optic ridge in curiosity. She looked down at Spike who only shrugged and she picked him up placing him on her shoulder again for safety.

"I think Beachcomber you have the wrong Femme," she said raising herself out of the cool water, her pregnant belly showing well. It really was a wonder how fast Predacon Sparkings developed.

Beachcomber frowned.

"Do I? But there's only one group of now arrivals on this planet and they have several pregnant Mechs and Femmes. I mean,"

He indicated Spike.

"You can't be a Decepticon,"

"Why can't I be a Decepticon?" She said crossing one arm over her chassis and resting the other over it, her wrist/cannon facing Beachcomer.

Spike whispered in her audio, "I think, he thinks you are a neutral"

"Ma'am, have you seen a Decepticon around a human?" Beachcomber said softly.

"They hate them, they don't care if they get hurt or scared."

He sighed heavily.

"And of course none of them care about nature, but then again a lot of my team aren't that bothered either."

Before Dark Aurora could reply, Spike suddenly asked."What do you mean? Is there a new group of Transformers on Earth?"

Dark Aurora decided it wouldn't hurt to record Beachcomber's answer and looked to him, waiting for him to answer Spike.

"That there is Spike, a group of Neutrals searching for a new home. Apparently Shockwave drove them from Cybertron and they've been travelling every since," the Mech explained to Spike.

"Their commanded just made contact with Optimus and explained that they've got several Sparklings and Younglings on the go. So of course, he's invited them back to the Ark for a check up."

"Whoa," Spike said with wide eyes. "I've never seen Transformer kids before,"

"Well, you'll be seeing plenty of them now," Beachcomber said with a grin.

Dark Aurora remained silent as they talked, she very roughly remember Shockwave talking about the Neutrals when she was younger.

"Anyway," Beachcomber now said as he directed his attention back to Dark Aurora."If your not with Ryptyde and the others, may I ask who you are with, ma'am?"

She hesitated before just shrugging and smiling her best coy smile, "I am just a neutral femme carrier. I am not affiliated with these new Neutral's."

She extended her servo to him, "I am Aura, it is nice to meet you."

She was using her given nickname from Megatron, she hoped to be invited back to the Ark so she could find out more about all these sparkling and Youngling's. If they were truly neutrals than they shouldn't be a problem, but if they decided to join with the Autobot's that could be disastrous for the Decepticon's. She would more than likely have to act as carrier for a sudden surge of Sparklings from her side if that proved the case.

Spike looked at her, he knew she wanted to do some snooping. But he didn't say anything in case she got hurt, besides, he figured most Autobots knew he was missing and would question why he was with meanwhile warmly shook her servo and said."Pleased to meet you Aura. Why don't you come back with me and meet the others, our Medic can check out your Sparkling for you."

"That would be great," she said with a smile, "How far is it to your base? I can not transform?"

"It is a bit of a drive I'm afraid," Beachcomber said. "But I can transform and you could just hang on to me if you like. I'd go very slow and carefully, and it'll save you walking."

"All right that should be interesting," she said cautiously as he transformed into vehicle mode, he was a Dune Buggy. She gently picked up Spike and placed him on the ground, "He has restraints of some kind that I think will keep you safe as well."

"Okay," Spike said with a nod and he climbed into Beachcomber and strapped himself Aurora now climbed up and sat herself down. She gripped the supports and said."Alright, I'm ready."

She had offline her arm cannon's as she had climbed in but kept them in check and ready if she needed them at a moment's notice. She was slightly surprised that when she had shook Beachcomber's servo that he had not noticed the small vibration's from the cannon in that arm.

She didn't know that Beachcomber was a very easy going bot, preferring to think better of people. And since she was obviously friendly with Spike, he saw no reason to be Dune Buggy drove as carefully as he could, he wanted to ensure nothing hurt the damaged the precious life she was carrying.

"How are you enjoying Earth?" he asked as they left the costal area.

"I love the ocean so far. I have not seen much else as I have only been here an orn."

She was beginning to have fun looking at all the different Rock formations around her. Suddenly she spotted something stick out of a cliff face.

"Beachcomber what is that?" She asked pointing to the odd thing.

"That's a volcano," Beachcomber said before explaining."They spew out hot magna and stuff from the deep within the Earth. But don't worry, we keep it under control, it provides us with a lot of heat."

"What?" she said in astonishment as they drew closer. "You mean...""Yep, that's where our base is, the Ark."

"Your Base is in a Volcano?" her voice went slightly high in shock.

She started to think this was a bad idea going to the Ark but she had no choice now. She had to admit she was gonna love Megatron's face plates when he found out were she was.

"Don't worry, it's completely safe," Beachcomber assured her."We monitor it all the time, there is no threat to you or your Sparkling, I promise,"

"It is okay," Spike quickly said, reaching over to pat her leg.

"I would like to do some experiments," She said turning to Spike and smiling, "I have a small interest in science."

She had visited over video comm many times with Starscream about different things.

"I'm sure you could," Spike said with his own smile."You could always talk to Skyfire or Perceptor, their the main scientists here."

"I think I would like that."

She wanted to talk to Spike privately but she had no way of doing so.

He grinned, maybe he could find a way to show her the Autobots weren't bad. He then thought ruefully that it was a shame he couldn't show some of the Autobots that the Decepticons weren't all bad.

At least Optimus was pretty unbiased.

"Beachcomber? Where is your door?" She said looking around she could see no ship, no door just a volcano.

"It's not really a door," he explained. "Our ship crashed here and has now become part of the volcano. The entrance is just up ahead, it's difficult to see form here."

And sure enough, as they got closer, a wide tall opening could be seen. Beachcomber headed straight to it but slowed his speed down even more.

"Do you want me to take you inside or would you rather walk?"

"I think I'd like to walk," She said flatly, she was more thinking that if Optimus Saw her she would be able to hopefully move fast enough to hide.

-Nemesis-

"Where is she Starscream?" Megatron roared he had broken off comm with Optimus when he had found out that Dark Aurora had left the ship.

"I-I don't know," Starscream trembled, when it came to that Femme, nothing was safe with Megatron.

"Her comm's switched off, she's just disappeared from the base."

Megatron snarled with fury and lifted a hand to slap Starscream. The Seeker flinched and ducked his head, waiting for the blow. But then Megatron lowered it and instead growled.

"Look for her Starscream, you and your Trine mates and bring her back."

As Starscream nodded, he added grudgingly."If she still has that fleshing and wants to keep him, let her. And be sure not to harm him."

He rubbed his forehead, he did not want to get into another argument over a pathetic human boy.

Starscream rushed out the door and opened up a comm to his trine mate'.

_"Warp, TC get your afts to the platform this minute!" _He growled over comm.

TC replied,_ "Yes sir, but we are already there?"_

Starscream rushed down another corner and was quickly to the platform, pulling strong intakes.

_"Dark Aurora has disappeared and we have been ordered to find her."_

Starscream heard a hiss over the comm, they both knew that wasn't good. Not only because she was carrying but because Megatron cared about her. And if Megatron actually cared about something and it was...lost, just about everyone on Base would be for it was that in a matter of breems, all three Seekers were at their launch pad and were taking off. One way or another, they would find her and bring her back, safe and sound.

-ARK-

"Thank you Optimus, that was most...educational," RypTyde said in an odd tone.

She had listened with struggled silence at his conversation with Megatron and could only think to herself _'If I ever get my servo's on him!'_ before being pulled out of her thought's by Jazz crashing to the floor after braking the chair he had been standing on.

As she and Optimus stared at him, Jazz grinned up at them, completely unabashed.

"Heh, sorry about that," he chuckled, getting to his feet."I just couldn't help myself, sometimes Prime the kind of arguments you have with old Megatron are just too much."

"You and one or two of my people would get along just fine Jazz," she said with a grin offering her servo to help him up.

"I'm glad you found it entertaining Jazz," Optimus said dryly.

"No disrespect Prime," Jazz quickly assured, giving Ryptyde a nod of thanks.

"But you have to admit, the sum of your _'talk' _was _'this is all your fault, 'not it's clearly your fault,' no, it's your fault."_

He broke off with a huge grin, hands spread wide.

RypTyde couldn't help herself and giggled her optics lightning a bit with humour.

Optimus laughed lightly, he wasn't really put out with Jazz. Turning to Ryptdye, he gave a small wink and said."What are you going to do with all us Mechs, we're worse than Sparklings."

"Well I could do one of two thing's" she said placing her servo's on her curved hip plate's.

"One, I could capture you all and use you to my own naughty desires...or two befriend each of you and take one orn at a time with a bit of High grade."

She laughed lightly at their stunned face plate's.

"Ryptyde," Optimus said in all seriousness when he had recovered."I think you're going to get on 'very' well with my mate, Elita."

"Not to mention Hide's gal, Chromia," Jazz quipped with a grin.

She couldn't help but give a devilish grin to both of them.

"Sounds like we'd be fast friends...hmmm I wonder what fun things us girls could plan to do to you Mechs, especially if I got a few of my Femmes involved," she said putting one servo to her chin in mock wonder well still smiling ruefully. then turning her gaze to Jazz, "..or Mech's."

She wanted to laugh aloud but kept her face plates looking as if she was taking her thought's seriously.

-Beach- 

Azulaton beached himself as far onto land as he could well Hammer, Oxi, Layzer and Carib all transformed in the water and walked out in their Bi-pedal modes totting their weapons. They each took it seriously on guarding the family's that Azulaton was carrying with in him.

"Guard up!" Hammer barked out as he raised his own gun keeping guard.

Oxi and Layzer each knelt down in the sand with a kind of cannon on their shoulders ready to fire. Carib placed herself directly in front of Azulaton. Her arms extended on either side of her ready to throw up her force fields or send a shock-wave in the direction of the jumped a little as his mouth was forced open by Prota who looked out to Hammer, her mate.

"Hammer remember we are to keep an optic out for Ratchet he is supposed to be a red and white hummer...whatever that is."

She shook her head before continuing, "Just make sure not to shoot unless fired upon first!"

Hammer nodded his great head before turning his attention back to keeping watch. He loved his femme dearly and hated when he displeased her but his job was his job. But oh, how she knew he'd rather fire first and ask question's later.

Suddenly there was a noise to the left and Hammer immediately tensed. A yellow and blue speed boat was heading towards them. Hammer growled and raised his gun but his mate stopped him.

"Wait," she said firmly.

"Ryptyde said to expect one over water, his name is Seaspray. Find out then name he gives 'before' you fire."

He nodded grimly but still kept a wary optic on the approaching bot. They all watched as the bot change direction so he wasn't heading straight for them but still aiming for land. Once in shallow water, the bot transformed into biped form.

"Hello, my names Seaspray," he called out to them holding his hands where they could see them.

"I'm meant to wait with you until the others arrive, is it alright if I approach?"

He waited for their answer, his optics taking in their defensive stances.

Hammer looked to Prota first who made a quick nod of her helm.

"Permission granted!" He said but made no move of his own to lower his weapon. Prota stepped out of Azulaton and shut the 'door'/mouth behind her. She walked to her mates side and placed a gently hand on his trigger finger hoping to relax him.

_"His designation is true, I checked with RypTyde," _she spoke to him threw there bond.

His optics twinkling, Seaspray came forward, and stopped so there was still space between them. He didn't want to get off to a bad start by alarming them.

"I don't know if anyone's told you but if any Cons do show up, it's likely to be from the sky. Nearly all of them can fly,"

He paused and then said."Not that I think they will but you never know. I know you'll want to keep your presence from them for as long as possible."

"Oxi! keep an-" Hammer start to give the order when Oxi spoke.

"Already on it Sir!" he said shifting his sitting position to aim for the sky but still be able to move fast enough to aim for ground.

"Permission to scan?" Prota asked pulling a scan from subspace. "To verify if you are actually Seaspray and not a drone or a Decepticon?"

With this question and statement Hammer put his trigger finger back on the trigger with a growl.

"Hammer," Prota said in warning, there was no need to be quite _'that' _aggressive especially if this really was Seaspray.

"It's alright Ma'am, scan away," Seaspray said softly, standing still so she could scan him.

She began to scan him and quickly found he was not a pretender or a Decepticon or a drone.

"He is clear Hammer," she said happily. She walked over to Seaspray and offered her servo to him.

"I am Prota chief medical officer and this is Hammer Second in command to RypTyde and the one point his cannon to the sky is Oxi the one to the sand dunes is Layzer and the lovely femme is Carib. This great hulk of a transformer is out carrier Azulton," She said indicating Azulaton with a small teasing smirk. He lifted his great tail and sent a wave over Prota's head get her wet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Seaspray said warmly before adding."I hope we can be good friends, no one else can travel by sea. I'd love it if some of you kept me company on patrols, I could show you the area."

The roar of several engines could be heard coming close and suddenly a red and white Humvee danced over the dunes closest to them before slowing a measured distance away. A few other vehicles rolled more cautiously over the dunes as well. A big truck pulling a long trailer parked behind the Red and white Humvee.

There was a whoosh and a large Shuttle appeared behind them, coming to rest near the new group. As the Prota and the other's watched warily, Seaspray grinned behind his mask and said."Don't worry, what Shuttle's on our side, this is the group Prime sent."A Police car transformed into the figure of Prowl, Prime's Second in Command. He offered a bow before saying.

"I'm Prowl, I believe you were expecting us."

"Stand down everyone," Prota said looking to Hammer who gave a nod to his escort team.

"Hammer is my designation. I believe we have something already in common as we both hold an important title?"

Hammer was actually trying to be civil with this new group but refused to put away his gun. He was eying the big truck pulling the trailer. His systems warning him of a very powerful mech in his vehicle mode.

"Who are you?" He said pointing his gun at Ironhide.

Dis-attaching himself from the large truck, Ironhide transformed and stood before Hammer. He didn't have a weapon but it was clear from his stance that he would sub space it in an instant.

"Ironhide," he said in a low growl, standing as tall as he could."Ah'm the Weapon's Officer and Prime's bodyguard."

He then looked Hammer up and down, making the Neutral bristle. But before either could say anything else, Prota said.

"Stand down you two, you can compare gun sizes later."

This caused both Mechs to splutter as several others laughed.

Oxi and Layzer both fell to the ground clutching the chests laughing at the many meaning's of Prota's statement. There was a quick clicking sound and Carib smile ruefully,

"There got day perfect pictcha of ye both!" she said with a laugh.

Hammer and Ironhide both instantly knew that it'd be a while before they'd live there meeting down. Ironhide could only hope that Elita and Chromia were not coming to earth to soon.

A small smile on his face, Prowl stepped closer, extending a hand as he did so. As Prota shook it, he said.

"We can take some of you in Ironhide's trailer and some in Skyfire, that's the Shuttle over there."

Skyfire gave a small nod of greeting.

"I'd advise Skyfire to take the more delicate members of your crew," Prowl went on.

"It can get a little bit bumpy in the trailer."

"That will do nicely," Prota said and motioned Azulaton to open his mouth to let everyone out.

First out of Azulaton was a youngling racing as fast as he could straight to Hammer. With a soft clang of metal he collided with Hammers leg peering around it shyly.

A few of the Autobot's chuckled when the youngling spoke,

"I am going with daddy!"Several others could be seen standing cautiously in the shadows.

Some were on rolling berths similar to Earth medical bed's.

Prota looked to Prowl,

"Can Skyfire land closer to Azulaton for those who are near sparking?"

Prowl nodded and Skyfire on-lined his jets he carefully lifted off the ground and over everyone's heads he stayed steady and landed only a few inches away from Azulaton.

"I hope this is close enough other wise I think I'd have to transform to get any close and then transform back to haul everyone," Skyfire said with a little hint of worry in his voice. He was worried about making a good impression on the new arrivals to earth so they would not be afraid of the Autobot's. He did not want to explain to Prime and the _'Hatchet' _if they left on account of him.

"Thank you Skyfire that will do quite nicely actually."

Prota said as he opened his loading door's for those who were to ride with him. But before Prota could speak again the little youngling piped up.

"Mommy, do I have to ride in the big ship?"

His little optics looking up questionably.

Hammer scooped up the little Mech and placed him on his shoulder.

"Nah, Swifter you can ride with me," Hammer said pulling a small gun out of subspace that was obviously a toy for his son. Swifter grabbed it up happily and an aimed it about pretending to be like Hammer. Prota smiled warmly at her son's mimicry before turning back to the others still waiting to find out were they were to go. She was met with several smiles from other parents and a few younglings peering around legs.

"Ok then lets get this show on the road or in the air. WaterSpout who is carrying two Sparklings for Quartz and Cadbury will go on to Skyfire. Telluric her mate will take their youngling's Seismic and Aero onto IronHide. Cadbury will ride in IronHide's trailer as well, and Quartz will assist Waterspout onto Skyfire."

Six different transformers parted from the shadows and a few hugged as they made there way to different transportation vehicles. Two younglings were scooped up into the arms of a Mech that could only be Telluric and carried over the sands. Behind him Cadbury fallowed with worried optics as Waterspout was rolled onto Skyfire by Quartz. He boarded the trailer behind Telluric and his youngling's Seismic and Areo.

"Ok, that went very well!" Prota said with a pleased grin.

"Ok, next to go onto Skyfire will be Trench and Looswire who are expecting two Sparks. Then it will be Whistleblower as carrier for Nightshift who is with two Sparklings. Last but not least is Pyro and Aqueous who are also expecting two Sparklings." She said checking off names on a data-pad she had pulled out of sub-space.

"Ok so that leaves Azulaton, Hammer, QuickDraw, Oxi, Layzer, and Carib. They will be escorting Current who is mated to Ashdancer who is expecting one Spark, Titana mated to Whirlpool who are Expecting one Spark also TrillaBite mated to Bluefoam who are expecting one Spark. All of the younglings will also ride with Hammer and Swifter can keep them company. So that means Coralray who youngling to Aqueous and Pyro."

"Razorfin and BlueSordes who are Titana and Whirlpool's younglings. GatorRed is Oxi's youngling. Posidus goes with Layzer," she finally looked up from her Data-pad with a smile.

"Did I forget anyone?"

"Nope, that's everyone Ma'am,"

Prota smiled.

"Excellent."

She turned to Prowl who was looking impressed at her efficiency.

"There is one ya forgot," Ironhide called.

"What, who?" she asked, a frown on her face.

Ironhide chuckled.

"Ya self."

Prota blushed and smiled, "I guess I haven't, have I?"

"Mummy can ride with me and daddy," Swifter piped up, making everyone chuckle.

"I would advise we leave very soon," Prowl said to Prota before she could answer her son."So far, we have gone undetected but that could change in a Spark beat."

Almost as if Prowl had summoned it, the sound of jets was detected by everyone's audio's.

"Hammer!" Prota called worry clear in her voice. She started running for him as he pulled his cannon up into the air. Telluric darted out of the trailer and scooped up Swifter and brought him into it.

"Prota get to Skyfire and take off!" Hammer ordered to her. She did not have any weapons at all and his worry was as high for her as it was for those who were with spark.

"Aid, go with Skyfire," Ratchet ordered, they needed a Medic on board that Shuttle with it's precious cargo. The Medic didn't hesitate and rushed into Skyfire.

Suddenly there was a deep groan of metal that made the Autobot's jump. Azulaton was transforming in his Alt-mode which was a Blue whale to his battle mode, He in this mode was even bigger the Optimus Prime.

"Get everyone to safety Hammer!" Azulaton said with a deep voice as he raised himself out of the water.

He was huge by transformer standards and had gun's that would make even IronHide and Chromia jealous, Hammer already was. The soft sound of a targeting system could be heard as everyone rushed about, the small sound of a target lock-on was the only thing that alerted everyone that he had a target.

"Three Decepticon seeker's in route to ARK. Permission to fire?"

"No, not yet," she said, glancing at Prowl who looked ready for action.

"Prota, take your son and get inside Skyfire, he and Ironhide can go to the Ark."

He turned to the others which included Hammer."We'll handle the Seekers, don't fire until their in sight."

Prota looked like she wanted to protest but she just nodded and run to Skyfire with her young son. As soon as she was in, Skyfire closed his hatch and lifted off into the air. Ironhide revved his engine and started to move forward with the trailer, picking up speed.

Hammer stood to Azulaton's left with Ratchet and Bumblebee while Prowl stood with Wheeljack to his right. None of these Autobots had so far spoken becuase tiem had been of the esssence, though Ratchet was on fire to look over his new paitents.

"As you can no doudt tell, Azulaton is our defense speicalist. Who of your team covers our afts?" Hammer asked, while to the jets coming closer.

"Hide's the weapons expert and our TIC Jazz is the defence whiz," Prowl said. "But our Medic Ratchet has a mean throwing arm, and bumblebee's one of our fastest. Not to mention, we have Wheeljack who has plenty of explosives in his possession."

"And we have you Prowl," Ratchet reminded him with a smile."One of the best tacticians there is."

-High up in the sky-

"Starscream how are we supposed to find her if she is in the ARK?" Skywarp asked not paying attention to were he was flying and almost hit TC.

"Hey! Watch it warp!" Thundercracker gripped as he flew up and out of the way of Warp's wings.

"Sorry TC," Warp said sheepishly.

"We don't know she's 'in' the Ark," Starscream stressed as they neared land."But I suspect she would head there to spite Megatron so that's where we're heading so pipe down and..."

"FIRE!"

_Author's note. Find out how this battle goes in the next chapter. Also, what is Ryptyde's secret and what does it have to do with Optimus and what about Spike and Dark Aurora? Find out next time._


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note. With thanks to madisonxhougen for her suggestion of a Sparkling, it will be used._

_We still need two more sparkling names so if anyone has any ideas, please tell us._

_I own Senator Dious which is short for Odious. Odious is another word for villainous which should give you a clue as to what kind of Mech the Senator was._

_This chapter was written by me and AuroraFerreri._

_Enjoy and please review._

-Nemesis-

Megatron was pacing in his office trying to think of were on this dirt filled planet Dark Aurora would have gone. He was sure the annoying trouble wrought fleshing had something to do with it. He highly doubted that she'd taken Optimus up on his offer at helping with the fleshing. _HE_ personally knew how much she disliked him and how much she herself wanted to destroy him.

Deep into his thoughts, he barely was warned from his security systems that someone was outside the meeting room door. He was pacing by when it was suddenly opened with such force that it stuck into the wall when it banged back against it. Standing before him was a very tall very angry looking Predicacon.

"She is gone and you did not inform me!" StoneDrakes spoke his deep gravely voice, had a slight hiss to it and changed with every word.

"Where is my Sparkling Megatron and why is your Carrier not here at Nemesis?"

StoneDrake in reality was almost as tall as Megatron but was not a seasoned a fighter. Megatron could easily dispatch him if he absolutely had to, but then he would have to deal with Meltaron who was older then even himself. Odd couple they were.

"StoneDrake...Optimus Prime upset Dark Aurora and she left the Nemesis for a walk to cool down."

Megatron did not get much more out before discovering himself entangled in wipes and vines holding him firm in place.

"What the!"

He gasped out as they curled around his entire frame, he felt a very real chill in his Spark at realizing what and who they were from just as their owner spoke in a timeless voice.

"You will pay dearly it she has put our Sparkling under _ANY_ stress Megatron. So help me that if it is harmed in anyway I will kill you more slowly through your very own Spark beat than even a dark Spark such as yourself can imagine."

Meltaron had moved around StoneDrake as he had spoken and raised Megatron into the air. With one of his wipes he dug into the back of Megatron's helm and _'connected' _with Megatron's processor and dug quickly to Megatron's worse memory's. While at the same time wrapping three wipes around his mouth piece to snuff out his cries of agony.

Megatron trembled with pain at the wipe like connection in the back of his helm. He tried to gasp out as the memories of eons past were washed through his processor as if they were happening right before his optics all over again.

-Memory Files-

He saw Orion being picked up by Sentinel Prime and told that he had to go with this strange Mech to a new home with other Younglings. While Megatron and Gelsm were pulled, pushed and even kicked along with everyone else as they were herded into the transport to be taken off to jail.

Gelsm clung onto his arm for dear life as not to be separated from him. When the fight broke out they had gotten separated from their friends Delta, Ironjack, Longhauler, Knocker,and Welsm who were lucky as not to be caught up in the odd events and be on their way too.

Then everything blurred out into a new painful memory of Megatron watching as the High Council held counsel and found him not fit to raise Orion anymore after accusing him of starting the fight. They deemed him a bad influence on his younger brother and did not want him corrupting his processor.

-current time-

Unknown to Megatron, Meltaron was actually having trouble of disconnecting himself from Megatron's processor. Megatron was only standing now due to Meltaron holding him up. Hook had been summoned already as Megatron was beginning to cry and seem to be clinging as well as fighting the memory's that Meltaron had found.

-Memory Files-

"No! I want to be with Megatron!" Orion cried out as he tried to run to him from were he was seated. He dashed through a guards legs and managed to make it to his older brother and started to cry.

"I will not leave him! He is not a bad Mech, he's not!"

Orion pleaded with the council, his optics spilling tears out over his little cheeks. Megatron had an odd hold on Orion as he clung around his neck struts due to the problem of being chained. Sentinel Prime rose out of his seat and walked down the steps towards Orion and his brother. Orion watched the ancient Prime come to a stop before him, whimpering softly.

"Orion Pax...I understand how you feel but I must remove from the court room now."

Sentinel gingerly pulled at Orion's tiny frame compared to his own and pulled him against his own chest plates.

"No...please," Megatron spoke tears flowing freely down his own cheeks.

It came out barely a whisper but he knew that the ancient Prime had heard him. Something in that Mech's optics angered him to his very Spark.

Sentinel did not say anything but turned his back on Megatron as he neared the door out of the court room that the Primes used. Orion popped up on his shoulder and threw out his little blue and red arms and screamed, sorrow clear in his voice.

"MEGATRON! I LOVE YOU!"

-Current time-

Cool green servo's gingerly worked at the back of his helm as he shook violently. He was now on the floor laying curled up with Hook scanning and working on him.

"What ever you found Meltaron I would suggest you keep it to yourself," Hook hissed threw angered denta.

He had thought it was just another routine check up on the Spark barriers but was more than stunned to find Megatron in Meltaron's hold. He had gaped at Megatron, tears falling down his entire frame making it glisten with wetness.

He had quickly summoned Soundwave to help with Megatron as Soundwave's specialty was dealing with the mind. He was surprised to find that working with the big navy blue Mech on his leader was quite easy until he had looked up and found Soundwave to be showing emotion as well.

"Whatever he has been forced to remember it is truly painful," Soundwave said with measured control as not to let the Predicacon's at his back see his own face plates.

He had felt every emotion Megatron had and seen the entire court room episode. He was shaken deep within himself at how the Primes of the past had handled the miners revolt. He wanted to purge his tanks at the memory now embedded into his own files of Megatron's little brother's scream of love. He was pulled out of his thoughts and Megatron's memory's as Hook spoke.

"Soundwave will you lift him up? I have sedated him for now." Hook asked.

"Wha? Oh yes, are we taking him to med Bay?" Soundwave asked still struggling within himself.

"Yes I think its best." Hook watched as Soundwave picked up Megatron and carried him away. Turning his fiery optics on Meltaron he squeezed the wine he still held. Meltaron cried out in pain and StoneDrake hissed. Hook walked right up to Melatron's face and stared him in the optics.

"If you ever use that tactic again I will make it so you have _NONE _of your wipes left to even retrieve anything out of sub-space!"

Hook crunched the end of the wipe to make his point firmly clear and stormed out of room.

The two Predicons were left shaken and very scared as they simply stared helplessly after Hook.

-Back at the Ark.-

Optimus sighed and rubbed his tired optics. Somehow, he was even more stressed than usual. Memories that he had left long buried were remerging, forcing him to take stock of all that had happened since he'd become Prime. And a lot of it wasn't good.

"Megatron," he said softly as he walked slowly through the and Jazz had gone to the Ark entrance to await the arrival of the neutrals and their precious cargo. Optimus had lingered, though he had said he would join them. But thinking about Spike, then Dark Aurora and then Megatron had slowed his steps so that he was barely walking.

Optimus passed the Med Bay doors hearing dozens of voices beyond it and knew the neutrals had arrived. He had decided to head to the entrance hoping to find Jazz and RypTyde there. As he rounded a corner to a short cut the noise from Med Bay was gone. He walked down about a dozen feet when he was surprised to hear RypTyde's voice coming from a vacant room along with two others.

He paused, not wanting to intrude. But then a Ryptyde's next sentence caught his attention and he moved forward to listen.

"I can't believe the kind of Mech Megatron's become. What has this War done to him?"

He could see RypTyde just threw the crack in the door sitting with her helm in her servo's. A big white and grey Mech stood off to the side was a light green and multicoloured Femme scanning the leader.

"You are free and clear Ma'am."

"Thanks," she replied gratefully, before she started to pace the watched curiously.

He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop or just stand there, but he really wanted to know what she had meant by her statement. Had this Femme really known his brother before the war? If so, he wondered when as he couldn't recall ever seeing her before. And he was pretty sure he would have remembered her if they'd met now she was speaking again.

"What happened to him? He used to be so...different. Now its like I don't even know him at all,"

She lightly pounded the wall with one of her small fists and sighed. After shaking her helm, she spoke to Prota,.

" My friend do you think that I am still spark sick for that big grey Mech..."

Prota smiled and placed a servo on RypTyde's shoulder.

"Truly and completely you are...you two did Spark merge after all. Something like that lasts forever. Its not as great as a connection as a Bond but its still love."

Optimus's optics widened in shock. There was only one Femme who had Spark merged with his brother but...he thought she's died long Neutrals jumped in surprise as he suddenly entered.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion," he began. "But I must speak to you leader, privately."

Hammer's gun's were out in a Cybertron second. He was furious with himself that he had not detected Optimus behind the closed door's. Prota had moved quickly to Hammers side when she had realized who was standing before them, she put her servo on his gun forcing it down.

RypTyde stood now looking bristled.

"Optimus, what is the meaning of this?"

She was both mad at herself and worried that he suspect them as spies.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologised, not even glancing at Hammer who still looked mad.

"But I couldn't help hearing what you said, and...I just have to talk to you about it."

"Why?" she asked looked at her for a long moment before saying.

"Were you once known by a different name. Ryptyde? Before the War?"

"Yes...but what concern of it is yours?" She was on edge now not knowing what his reply would be. She opened an internal comm' to Hammer and Prota.

_-Keep your guard up both of you. I am not sure where this is going.-_

"If you knew Megatron, before the War that is," Optimus said softly, his Spark beating rapidly.

"Then you will know that he had family, a younger brother who he adored."

Her composer changed rapidly from bristled protection to out right shock. Even Hammer and Prota stood stunned.

"Yes...his name was Orion Pax...how do you know of him. Let alone Megatron before the War?"

Optimus's optics became suddenly sad looking as he smiled bitterly behind his mask.

"Because that was once my name before I became Prime. Orion Pox and Megatron was, _is_ my brother."

"Imposable! You can not be him, he would be just reaching Mech-hood!" RypTyde said raising her servo's up and backing away. Prota sub-spaced a scanner and began scanning him while Hammer cocked his gun.

"I should be," Optimus agreed sadly.

"But when the Matirx chose me after Sentinel's death, well. Senator Dious had me reformatted into an adult. So I could take up my new duties," he finished bitterly.

Prota had just finished her deep level scan, her optics wide with shock.

"Ma'am," she stuttered. "Take a look at these results."

RypTyde stood staring at the scanner for a few moments.

"Prota...Hammer will you leave us. I think Optimus and I need to talk."

They left, casting shocked looks at Optimus as they went. Optimus and Ryptyde were left staring at each other. And then the Femme Commander stepped forward, reaching out a hand to touch his face.

"So it's true? You really are Orion," she said softly.

"Yes, I am," he replied, just as softly.

Optimus gentle squeezed her servo. " And if my guess is not wrong...you'd would be Gelsm..."

"Yes," she said softly, a tear running down her cheek."Oh Orion, I thought,,,"

She broke off, unable to finish. He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I know, me too."

-The Brig.-

"You know...there cell's are a lot nicer then ours," Skywarp said admiring the clean walls and floors.

It almost looked like a storage room to him. He was used too the brig cells of Nemesis, dirty, grimy, stinky and most of all disgusting in general. There was a groan as Starscream sat up rubbing his helm.

"Skywarp do not make _ME_ hurt you."

Thundercracker smiled at his grumpy Trine leader,

"Oh come on you old sour panel. You gotta admit its nicer than ours by far. We all should know!"

Starscream didn't say anything but he too agree with them he l8r did not wish to say it out loud. Instead he chose to check all his systems and make sure everything was functioning. just like he thought his weapons, comm and GPS were all deactivated.

With a sigh he served his helm against the cool wall.

"Do either of you have-" before he could finish both were shacking their helms.

"So...does anyone really know what happened?" Thundercracker wondered.

"Well, we were flying towards the coast, that much I do remember for sure," Starscream began, rubbing at his aching helm.

"We were looking for D.A," Skywarp said helpfully.

"Indeed," Starscream said with a grimace.

"And then...nothing?"

"Hmm, not quite," Thundercracker said slowly."I seem to remember a big bang and a flash of light, and then...we wake up here."

"The Autobots must have got us," Skywarp whined."Why'd they do that, we never did anything. We never had a chance."

A soft click alerted them to there bell door being unlocked. Three sets of optics shot to the door. To there surprise it was none of the usual suspects, like Optimus, Prowl, or IronHide.

Instead it was WheelJack! He eased the door open with a pede as he was carrying, some what awkwardly a tray with three huge cubes. The Trine looked at the cube's with hungry optics.

"Ratchet said that you all were boarder line on going into status lock when you three crashed and asked me to attend to your need's till he has a moment to double check those results."

The three Seekers were shocked at being giving food so soon. But they weren't about to complain so they eagerly held out their hands for the cubes. Wheeljack dished them out and they started consuming them hungrily.

"Told you this place is better," Skywarp muttered to his Trine mates between gulps. Thundercracker didn't answer, just smiled.

Starscream however, spoke to Wheeljack.

"For what reason are we being held? We were only on patrol and you shot at us."

"Uh well, I don't know to be honest. Ratchet only told me that if you asked questions that I'm supposed to tell you its classified."

"Classified?" Starscream spluttered."We have a right to know why _we_ were attacked without provocation."

"Starscream I just don't know. I'm just here to do as Ratchet has asked. Now are you gonna let me scan you or are you gonna sit there and pout like a sparkling?"

Of course Starscream did pout but he allowed Wheeljack to first scan him and then the others. As Wheeljack was packing up, he said sulkily.

"We will be told the reason we are here, and soon?"

"I can not promise anything Starscream...I am on a need to know basis, and apparently right now I don't need to know," WheelJack said a little grudgingly.

As he sub-spaced his equipment he sighed.

"Don't feel bad no one knows what's going on around here right now. Everyone that isn't directly needed have been confined to their quarters till further notice."

The Seekers looked at each other, that was odd. It was clear that something big was going on if most of the Autobots were being kept to their rooms. Starscream resolved to ask the next Mech who came, as long as it was someone in command like Prowl or Prime.

"Well, if that's all I'll be off," Wheeljack said as he started to exit.

"Someone will return at the very least to give you more Energon but hopefully they come before then."

They all nodded, suddenly feeling very tired. But just before Wheeljack could actually close the door, Skywarp called out.

"Hey, are we allowed to interface or is that not allowed?"

"Um, uh," Wheeljack stuttered as Starscream and Thundercracker groaned.

"That's...that's classified information," Wheeljack finally said before making his very hasty exit.

"Oh Warp," Thundercracker sighed as his Trine mate looked innocent.

"What? What did I say?"

_Author's note. In the next chapter, we catch up with Spike and Dark Aurora. What are they doing and will they get caught by the Autobots? Also what about Optimus and Ryptyde, will they explain to each other what has happened._

_Find out next time, and don't worry, our three favourite Seekers won't be kept in suspense for too long._


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note. With thanks to CutLass- Cougar who suggested two great names for Sparklings, don't worry, they will be used._

_This chapter was written by me and AuroraFerreri._

_Enjoy and please review._

Continued from last chapter.

"I still can't believe this," Ryptyde said as she ran her servo down Optimum's cheek.

"Orion is really here, under all that heavy metal."

Optimus's chuckle was deep and filled with emotion. He smiled and to her surprise enclosed her in a hug so tight and gentle at the same time yet it was filled with so many unspoken words.

She hugged him tightly, as tears pricked at her optics. At one time, they'd been so happy, she'd been about to Bond with Megatron and could have help him raise Orion. With maybe one or two Sparklings of their own.

"Megatron," she began after a moment, but her voice was so thick with emotion, she had to start again.

"Megatron has no idea, has he?"

The look in Optimus's optics was grave and deep. He, himself could barely find the ability to speak. He was able to whisper,

"No, Megatron has no idea whom I am. He believes Ariel and I are on a far off planet away from the war. With other young transformers. He does not know that my mate Elita One and I are really Ariel and Orion."

"Ariel," Ryptyde breathed.

"That sweet little Femling, I'd always hoped she'd remained with Orion."

"I think that's Megatron's hope as well," Optimus said, a hint of a smile in his voice.

"He'd always been very fond of her, and she used to look up to him as a father figure."

"We have been mates for a long time now," Optimus said with a chuckle. "I will have to request Elita to come to earth for a visit. She would be over joyed to see you RypTyde."

-The Hall-

Ironhide had just gotten relieved of Optimus trailer and was coming down the hall when he could hear his leaders voice. Thinking nothing of it he continued walking towards it. What he saw to his extreme surprise was Optimus holding the Neutral Femme leader!

"_Oh Elita is not going to like this…," _Ironhide thought to himself, getting the wrong impression. He opened up a long distance Comm to Cybertron to Elita One herself.

"Ah Ironhide as what do I owe the pleasure of hearing from you?"

Ironhide hid from view of Optimus and RypTyde as he spoke to her over the comm.

"Ma'am, it may be prudent for you to come to earth..."

This surprised Elita greatly,

"What's going on Hide?" She inquired.

Ironhide could not bring himself to tell her what he had stumbled upon. So he took a silent picture and sent it to her. Elita gasped then was silent for a long time. Ironhide heard a door open on her side of the comm and then the voice of his beloved Chromia,

"You called Elita?"

"How do you feel about a little target practice?"

He could hear Chromia chuckle in the background.

"Aw don't tease me Elita, you know I love target practice!"

"Exactly. Please ready yourself for a trip to Earth, we will be leaving shortly."

"Why are we going to Earth?" Chromia asked slightly confused.

Elita smiled ruefully

"For target practice."

She then turned her attention to Ironhide who gulped inwardly.

"I will see _YOU_ shortly Ironhide."

Optimus suddenly became of a presence outside the door before he could tell Ryptyde more about his mate. Turning, he saw Ironhide standing there and smiled behind his mask.

"Ironhide, is everything well?"

"Uh yes sir, just got done unloading your trailer and delivering all the neutrals to Med Bay."

He pulled himself together.

"Ah'm going to head there ma'self for a check up. "

Before Optimus could ask why Ironhide was gone.

"How odd," Optimus murmured quietly, there had been something in his old friends expression but he couldn't work out what it looked back down at Rptyde.

"Anyway, why don't I invite Elita One to Earth, I know she would love to see you again."

Ryptyde smiled.

"I'd like that," she said softly.

Optimus tried to open up a comm with his love Elita but found it...Busy?

"That's odd...I can not get through to her?" Optimus gave RypTyde another squeeze before finally releasing her.

"Today has been an interesting day. Would you like to join me for a cube?"

"That would be lovely," she said with a smile.

Optimus offered her his arm and with a giggle, she took. He led the way to the Rec Room which was actually quite empty. He took her to a table and sat her down.

"I sent most of the Ark's personal to their quarters for the time being," Optimus explained as he went to get a cube.

"So that Ratchet and the others can work in peace and we can keep your presence from the Deceptions from as long as possible."

She nodded.

"I hope the births are going well," she said softly.

"I'd be there but there's so many, I don't want to get in the way."

Optimus nodded fully understanding her reasoning. He had been on the short end of a wrench from Ratchet before.

"That is wise," he said with a hidden now offered her a good full cube as he sat down. She accepted and took a deep drink.

"You Optimus...I am still trying to wrap my processor around all this...it feels way to good to be true."

She sipped some of her cube before sighing with a very happy smile.

"Oh my...High Grade...Optimus you shouldn't have."

Optimus chuckled.

"I'm sure you haven't had High Grade in a long time," he said gently."And this is something to celebrate, us finding each other again."

RypTyde sighed heavily,

"Something tells me if Megatron was to find out about me and seek me out. You would not wish me to tell him about you and Elita?"

She watched him closely, saddened that she had to change the mood to a touchy note.

"I...he cannot know," Optimus, sadness heavy in his voice."I would hate to get between you and him, but...you must promise me you will not tell. He...I don't know how he'd react but it wouldn't be a good reaction."

Optimus sighed heavily and rubbed his hand across his mouth."I can't explain at the moment, I'm sorry. But I will tell you how I ended up Prime but not right now."

-Nemesis-

It had been hours before Megatron finally pulled out of status lock. When he finally came to he found himself no longer on the floor of the meeting room but on a medical berth in Med Bay. Groggily he on-lined his optics and looked around for Hook but found himself looking at Soundwave instead.

"I do not think Meltaron will be bothering you again anytime soon my lord," Soundwave said curtly.

Megatron tried to sit up but found himself bound to the berth.

"What's going on?" He asked his TIC.

"You were thrashing about...we had no choice but to bind you."

Megatron looked a little confused for a moment, but then he remembered. Everything last detail. With a groan, he off-lined his optics as he also clenched his fists. Soundwave said nothing, letting him regain his composure.

Finally Megatron said.

"Have Starscream and his Trine reported back yet?"

"Negative...they have also disappeared," reported Soundwave.

"What?" Megatron snarled before cursing as he found he couldn't move.

"Soundwave, untie me now."

The large navy blue Mech didn't disobey but quickly untied his leader. As he did so he said.

"In all likelihood they have been captured."

"Incompetent fools," Megatron spat. To his utter surprise a comm was opened to him from Dark Aurora.

"Good to see you've finally on-lined yourself," Megatron clenched his fists and spoke with measured patience.

"It is good to finally hear from you finally. Now where are you?"

"In the Autobot Med Bay,"

Megatron spluttered but before he could say anything, she said.

"I got picked up by an Autobot scout, don't worry, he thinks I'm just a Neutral. I've been examined and the Sparkling's fine, I'm sorry for running off like that."

Her voice dropped slightly.

"I'm sorry you got hurt."

Megatron put one hand on his face and sighed.

"Wd can discuss that later. Has Optimus seen you?"

"Negative. I'm investigating a new batch of transformers that have arrived on earth. They are neutrals. I over heard Ratchet and their Medical officer talking. There seems to be something...effecting all of them. Almost everyone of their non officer based crew are becoming pregnant...both Mech and femme."

Megatron only growled.

"Is it a Contagious?"

"It appears as if it is..."

Megatron cursed.

"I suppose we should be grateful you're already pregnant and can't be infected," he said with a soft growl.

"But this could mean several autobot could end up being pregnant."

"That was my thought too," she said seriously before adding.

"I also overheard Ratchet talking about Starscream and his Trine, they were captured round about the same time the Neutrals came in."

This caused Megatron to swear even louder.

"It appears as if all but commanding personal have been restricted to quarters, till Ratchet and the neutral femme medical officer have discovered what is causing this...out break," Dark Aurora add before the crazed sounds of Med Bay died out.

"Dark Aurora, where are you?" Megatron said sitting a little more straight up on the berth.

"Looking for Spike."

Megatron growled with annoyance.

"You allowed the...boy to go?"

"He was hungry and went for some food," Dark Aurora explained.

Megatron tried to sound casual as he said."Maybe it would better if you left him there, it would be easier for you to leave the Autobot Base without him."

Megatron could almost see the frown she was giving him.

"I have found him, he's..."

Dark Aurora suddenly became quite. Megatron was about to ask why she was quite when he became aware of Optimus speaking to someone. He guessed it was that annoying human.

"Uh hi Optimus,"

"Spike," Optimus cried out in delight as Spike came into the was still loosely embracing Ryptyde, but released her to look at Spike. He was still holding her hand though.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were with Dark Aurora."

"Um, I was but she let me go," Spike said, he didn't want to say the Decepticon Femme was here. Not when she'd been so kind.

"So um, who's your friend, Optimus?"

Optimus bent down while still holding Gelsm's hand and offered his free one for Spike to climb onto. Optimus placed him on the table Between himself and his friend. Sensing all were in their quarters, he had not however detected Dark Aurora out side the door listening in.

"Spike...this is RypTyde Leader of all the neutrals you more than likely have noticed in the Med Bay," Optimus said happily.

Spike grinned.

"I know, there sure is a lot of them."

Optimus chuckled lightly as Ryptyde smiled fondly.

"You're right there Spike."

He glanced at Ryptyde before looking back at Spike."

But Ryptyde is more than just a fellow commander, she is also a very dear old friend."

Dark Aurora edged a bit closer, not wanting to miss a thing. Megatron also strained to hear everything.

"I was once upon a time named Gelsm," RypTyde said with a soft giggle.

Dark Aurora gasped in utter shock. Optimus hearing the gasp quickly released RypTyde's servo and jumped up from the bench energon sword drawn and battle mask in place storming towards the door. His pede step's booming with each stride.

Dark Aurora cried out and leapt back as he charged but due to her now round belly, lost her footing and fell. She managed to land so nothing was damaged but she's lost precious time.

"Dark Aurora," Optimus cried out in surprise as he saw her, just managing to stop himself from brining his sword down on her. She glared up at him, weapons starting to slide out.

"Wait!" Spike and RypTyde cried out at the same time, causing Optimus and Dark Aurora to freeze in surprise. Spike had jumped onto her hand and they both rushed out. RypTyde pushed Optimus back and away from Dark Aurora, giving him a dangerous look.

Something about her look made Optimus quickly retract his sword. She bent down and helped Dark Aurora up, Spike jumped off RypTyde's servo onto Dark Aurora's shoulder. Dark Aurora cautiously put away her own weapons having seen Prime had done so.

"What are you doing here?" Ryptyde asked in astonishment before glancing down at her abdomen and quickly saying.

"Is the Sparkling alright?"

"It's fine," Dark Aurora said shortly. "And in answer to your first question, I could ask the same thing. We thought you were dead."

There was the sound of some static on the other end of Dark Aurora's comm then a rebooting sound, then running. Dark Aurora groan in releasing what had just transpired on the other end. Megatron had crashed, someone rebooted him and now he was on doubt on his way to the Ark.

"What's the matter, D.A?" Spike asked a little worried.

"It's Megatron..." She looked at RypTyde sheepishly. "I think he will be here very shortly."

"Megatron?" Ryptyde gasped.

"Here?"

It had been so long since they last saw one another, she wasn't sure if she was ready to face him yet. But it looked like she might have no meanwhile had let out a soft groan, sounding like he was muffling a curse.

"That's all we need," he said softly, earning a glare from Dark Aurora.

"How do you two know each other?" she now demanded, not noticing the nervous look on Spike's face.

Thankfully Optimus was unable to answer her demand as Red Alert had just opened one of the extensive intercom's over there head.

"Optimus, Megatron is two hundred meters from the Ark. No aggressive behaviour detected. What would you have me do?"

Optimus sighed rubbing his helm, "What a day...let him land, _WE _will meet him at the main entrance. "

"Are you sure, sir?" Red Alert said uncertainly.

"Yes Red, it's alright," Optimus said before adding.

"The previous situation remains the same until Ratchet says so, no one is to leave their quarters without authorisation."

"Understood sir, Red Alert out."

Optimus now turned to the two Femmes and Spike."We'd better go and meet him before he charges into the Ark."

Megatron landed at a run and kept running towards the Ark not caring whether or not he got shot at. In some part of his processor he noted he was not getting shot-at at all. He slid to a dusty stop as the main entrance door began to open and out stepped Dark Aurora Optimus's large servo guiding her.

He sensed a familiar energy signature coming from behind Optimus. Dark Aurora quickly moved to his side and he put an arm around her hugging her to himself before looking back to Optimus and speaking curtly.

"Prime...is it true..."

"Yes Megatron," Optimus said in a voice that was both solemn and joyful.

"But she is known as Ryptyde now,"

As Optimus said this, a figure came out into the light and Megatron gasped.

"Hello Megatron you look well..." was all she could think to say. Megatron released Dark Aurora and ever so slowly started to walk towards her.

He stopped right in front of her and looked her up and down. She didn't know what to say, so she just stood there. Finally, he said.

"You look...different Gelsm."

She smiled and with out thinking of any possible danger, she disarmed her armour and it started sliding out of the way. Soon she looked like Gelsm again, her green optics sparkling in the sun light.

"Is this more towards your liking Megatron?" She said teasingly.

Megatron smiled, he couldn't help it. She looked just as lovely as she had all those vorns ago.

"Hmm, yes," he said, moving even closer to touch seemed he had forgotten about Optimus's presence and Dark Aurora's for that matter. But neither minded.

Meanwhile a space bridge had been opened and out walked Elita One and Chromia. There to greet them was a...nervous and happy Ironhide.

"Good day Commander..." he said to Elita, who nodded stiffly. Chromia was toting her favourite gun on her shoulder.

"Hello lover," She smiled to Ironhide adding a wink.

Ironhide grinned at her, he hoped they could have some time together later. The three of them transformed and sped off in the direction of the Ark.

Meanwhile, Optimus watched with a happy Spark as Megatron was reunited with his lost love. maybe this could help his brother to change back to the way he'd once he got a call.

"Sir, we've picked up three signals heading for the base, one's Ironhide."

"If their with Ironhide then they are fine. I am heading to my office to rest a little before my patrol shift. Allow Megatron to leave with Dark Aurora and RypTyde if she chooses."

Optimus turned to Dark Aurora then.

"Spike's father called looking for him earlier, he need's to go home and eat supper."

Without a word Dark Aurora nodded and handed Spike to him.

"May I come visit him? "

"Yes that is fine," Optimus said before turning and heading into the Ark.

Megatron didn't even notice, just cotinued staring into Ryptyde's optics. It was like a dream come true for held onto Optimus's hand, though it wasn't really needed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you she was here," he said softly to Optimus."But...she's so nice, and wasn't going to cause any trouble."

"That is alright Spike," Optimus said softly."I will ask Bumblebee to come and take you home."

Bumblebee walked out of his quarters and took Spike, they were out of sight. Optimus made his way to his office and unlocked his doors and sat down.

A knock at Optimus's office door brought him out of his light recharge. He had left Megatron, Ryptyde and Dark Aurora and had been hoping to have a bit of time to relax. With a sigh he spoke,

"Doors open..."

H put his head down to read a neglected data pad in case it was Prowl. Someone cleared their throat to get his attention. Without looking up first, he stood and took a deep intake to add to the guise of being busy. Looking up, he gasped at who was before him.

"Hello Optimus..." smiled Elita One.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, we find out Optimus's reaction to Elita being there. Also, we learn more about Megatron and Ryptyde's past together, including when they first spark merged._

_Until then._


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note. This chapter is all about Optimus and Elita and will contain some mature content. If you don't like, don't read._

_This chapter was written by me and AuroraFerreri._

_Enjoy and please review._

Continued from last chapter.

"Elita," Optimus said, hardly able to believe she was here, now.

She laughed lightly.

"Surprised to see me?"

"Yes, I wasn't expecting you," he said as he took a step towards her.

Optimus quickly stepped forward and took Elita into his arms but she seemed strangely distant. He cocked his head.

"Eilta, what's wrong."

She looked at him very seriously.

"Optimus, Ironhide saw you hugging a strange Femme."

Optimus scoffed a little and put hand over his optic's. "Oh Ironhide...what trouble have you gotten me into..."

Elita narrowed her optics slightly. She knew Optimus would never betray her but he was a Mech after all. And this Femme could well have tried to seduce her Mech.

"I assume you've got an explanation," she said sternly, arms crossed.

To Elita's outrageous surprise she was suddenly air born and then over Optimus's Shoulder being carried down the hall.

"Optimus Prime, put me down!" She laughed.

"I~ think not Femme," Optimus rumbled, his deep voice sending a shiver down her back.

"We need to talk."

He strode along the corridor easily, needing only one hand to firmly hold her in place. She suddenly realised that they were bound to be spotted, that is she was going to be spotted in this less than dignified pose.

"Optimus, put me down this instant," she demanded, beating her fists against his back.

He however, paid her no heed.

With a sudden idea she dug her small fingers in-between his heavy plating and found some of his sensitive wiring. She started to play with them causing him to giggle and squirm. She dug into another spot and that made him squirm even more.

"Elita," he gasped, not able to walk so easily now.

"Not so masterful now," she teased, still causing him to sway and giggle as she dug her fingers in deeper.

"I...ah..I swear Elita," he said, trying to control himself. It wouldn't do to burst out laughing.

"That if you don't stop, I won't be held responsible for my actions..."

"Oh?" she purred softly, still playing with his wiring.

"And what sort of actions would those be?"

Detecting that they were truly alone in the corridor Optimus lifted her off his shoulder. But, instead of setting her down on her pede's he pushed her against the wall her back facing him. He had managed to capture her wild fingers in one of his massive servo's and put her arms behind her back.

He moved in closer to her, his chest plate's brushing against her back sending yet another shiver down her spin. She could feel the powerful pulse of his spark and could feel her own demanding to merge with his. With his free servo he began gliding it down her thigh causing her to moan a little in need.

"Uh, Optimus," she groaned as he moved it further to the inside of her thigh.

Her legs started to bend as pure pleasure shot through her systems. If Optimus hadn't been holding her up, she would have collapsed. Somehow, she managed to focus and say.

"We...we're in a corridor Optimus, what if someone comes."

"No one will," he said firmly. "Nearly everyone is in their quarters and won't come out until I say so."

His hand continued to stroke her and he leaned in to purr.

"But your right, dearest, we could be caught at any moment. How does that make you feel?"

She did not get to answer him properly as he began to nibble down on her sensitive neck struts.

Elita gasped and purred as he did this. she didn't want to be facing the wall, she wanted to be close to him, close to his beating Spark.

She gasped and bucked as his servo found her heated port.

"Ah dearest Ariel, so aroused for me already?" He whispered into her audio.

He could feel himself pushing against his codpiece, his spike demanding to be released. More than anything though his spark ached and hammered against his plates, his own fans being to kick in to cool him down.

Elita purred, "Optimus I want to merge right here, right now!"

"Whatever my lady commands," he said softly before allowing her to be turned.

But he didn't give her a chance to do anything, as he started sucking the delicate wires of her neck.

"Oh, oh Optimus," she gasped, her cooling fans coming into play as she heated up.

She involuntarily raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist, so that she was more secure. Her caring whether someone caught them was rapidly slipping away, now all she wanted was Optimus. Her arms when around his neck as he continued working on her, bringing her to full arousal.

Optimus had no trouble coming to arousal. Just the mere sight of Elita standing in his office door had already began to arouse him. Now with her moans and heavy intake's he could barely contain himself! Elita captured his mouth and kissed him passionately she was rewarded with equal if not more passion.

She had almost forgotten about the other femme but currently didn't care. She was in the powerful arm's of the strongest most powerful Mech's she'd ever met and he was all hers.

"Mine," Optimus growled softly and carried her through his office door, it automatically shut behind them. He took her over to his desk, still kissing her hard and placed her on it. He then stood back ever so slightly to admire the sight of his Femme on his desk.

She smiled beguile at him, legs spread invitingly. They'd had so few opportunities to be intimate but that didn't matter now.

"Orion," she said softly, raising a hand to her heaving chest.

"I need you, please."

Optimus smiled ruefully as his chest plates started to open. His spark wasted no time in sending out energy tendrils. His beautiful mate's chest plate's reflected the intensity of his spark even as her own plate's began to open. Her spark sending out its own energy tendrils searching for his, they were immediately caught by his.

They both gasped as the two Sparks met and burst into brilliant light. they came together, hugging each other tightly so that the Sparks could be One. It was the most sacred of moments, when two beings truly joined.

"Orion," Elita whispered softly as the light overtook her.

"Ariel," Optimus murmured as the same thing happened to him.

They weren't Optimus and Elita, they weren't even Orion and Ariel. They were One.

About an hour later Elita came too on the floor of Optimus's office, still wrapped in the protective arms of her mate. She smiled at her sleeping Mech and softly traced his features with a finger causing him to twitch a little. She quieted a giggle and began to attempt to wriggle out of his arms.

Suddenly they tightened around her frame as Optimus unknowingly squeezed her tighter to him. She gasped a little trying to get free but found the more she struggled the tighter she was held.

"Orion! Let me go." she gasped unable to take in a proper intake. Unable to awaken him she began to wonder whether or not to call Ratchet. After a breem or two she sighed and opened up a comm. to him,

"Ratchet?"

"Ratchet here, what's wrong Elita?"

"Ratchet, I'm in Optimus's office," she gasped, barely able to talk as Optimus squeezed her.

"Um, please could you come, I need some help," she begged, knowing she was in for a lecture but not caring at this stage.

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment,"

Ratchet grabbed his travelling medical kit not knowing what to expect when it came to Optimus and Elita. Knowing Optimus however he suspected something foolish involved.

-Meanwhile back in OP office.-

Elita's warning systems began activating,

_**'WARNING ENERGON LEVELS DEPLETED, WARNING EMERGANCY BACK UP SUPPLY AT 58% , WARNING STATUS-LOCK PROTOCALL'S ACTIVATED.' **_

"Ah slag!"Elita cursed.

She couldn't believe the position she found herself in, it was bad enough that Ratchet would not only know what they'd been up to but would see it for himself. At least both their chest plates had automatically closed when they'd fallen into recharge after Spark Bonding. So that was one less thing to blush about.

"Oh Orion," she murmured softly, her beloved was going to feel very silly when he fianlyl woke up.

As her warning systems flashed again, she suddenly wondered if that was why he wasn't waking up. Were his Energon Levels even lower than hers?

"Oh Ratchet, please hurry," she begged out loud and thankfully, her prayers were answered a moment later.

Ratchet had comm'd Red Alert ahead of time and had him over ride Optimus's office doors.

"What happened," Red Alert asked as he arrived at Prime's door the same time as Ratchet.

"Elita called and said she needed help," Ratchet said as he opened the door and stepped through.

"What the?"

Both Mechs stared at the prone figure of Optimus in disbelief. A moment later, their optics found a sheepish Elita trapped beneath her mate.

"Please, could you get him off," she gasped and they quickly rushed over to help.

"What have I said about interfacing in stupid places," Ratchet grumbled as he and Red Alert prepared to lift their leader.

_"We_ weren't interfacing," Elita felt bound to say. "We were, um..."

Spark Bonding was a very private subject.

If Red Alert could get any redder Elita was witnessing now. He wasn't his usual fire red he had gone a very deep dark red in blushing.

Luckily for everyone, Ratchet wasn't in the least embarrassed and wasn't about to let anyone dwell on it.

"Come, let's get this lugnut shifted," he barked out and Red Alert quickly did as told and they managed to shift Optimus off of Elita.

The pink Femme panted, rubbing her squeezed body in relief.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "Is Optimus okay?"

"His energy levels are dangerously low," Ratchet said, scanning his fallen leader.

Elita could hear rushing pedes and turning wheels coming down the hall towards Optimus's office. She wanted to head to the Rec-room to get some Energon but knew better than to even try and leave Ratchet's side in her current state.

Ratachet eyed her critically.

"You're levels are low as well, you're going to both need an Energy Transfusion to make up."

Elita groaned, Transfusions were never pleasant.

First Aid stopped in front of the door taking in deep in-takes having ran from the med-bay with a rolling berth.

"Here ya go Ratchet, I brought the berth and the Energon."

"Very Good First Aid. you can take a break. Red mind helping me lift this luggard?"  
Ratchet looked to the still slightly blushing RedAlert.

"Wha- oh yes" Red Alert said pulling himself together and lifting Optimus's pedes while Ratchet lifted his shoulder's. Together and with a little help from First Aid the three of them managed to strap Optimus to the roller berth.

Ratchet sub-spaced a transformer sized wheelchair for Elita to sit on. Elita threw up her servo's and backed away.

"Oh no, no, no I am perfectly fine to walk?" She tried to say but nearly fell as her systems flash again.

Quicker then she could clear them Ratchet had forced her to sit in the chair.

"Ha nice try Elita."

Ratchet said as he grabbed the Energon from FirstAid and forced it into her servo's.

Her face plates burned with humiliation of being made to go in a wheelchair but she understood it was for her own good. She started sipping her Energon, being careful not to gulp it down to quickly in case she purged. She couldn't help signing as Red Alert started wheeling her along after Optimus though.

First Aid and Ratchet were pushing the mobile berth with her comatose mate on it. Poor dear, he wasn't going to be happy when he learned about this.

_Author's note. The next chapter focused on Megatron and Ryptyde with some of their past revealed. How does this go? Find out next time, until then._


	11. Annoucement

We have a special announcement!

AuroraFerreri has had her baby!

His name is Lucas James.  
Born September 15th 2010 8:24am.  
7 lbs 12.5 oz and 20inches long!

We hope that our reader's of Little Brother will understand that future chapters will more than likely be a bit in-between posting as a new born is a handful on there own. AuroraFerreri also has a 3yr old and is a single mom to boot. So please dedicated readers be patient with us as it my take awhile to write and post chapter's.

For those of you that wish to know anything about the Birth Story please feel free to PM AuroraFerreri.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note. Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer. Hee, we've added a naughty cliff hanger to keep everyone interested._

_Big thanks to everyone who sent kind messages about the new baby, it was very appreaicated._

_Enjoy and please review._

RypTyde held Megatron's arm tightly as he led her away from the Ark. Dark Aurora was by their side, gently stroking her swollen belly. The Neutral Commander was happy to be with Megatron again but a little unsure of that they were going to do. He'd changed so much, which was why she'd left in the first place.

But had he mellowed over the years.

All these questions and more rippled through her processor like the waters of an Earth tide pool. Even though it was extremely farfetched she was even wondering if her return into Megatron's life would stop the war.

She had loved him so much, she still did. And she knew he had loved her deeply too. Could she talk to him, get him to see that the Autobots weren't his enemies. But all those years ago, Megatron had been an angry young Mech who wanted to change things.

He had been perhaps led down a bit of a dark path with Fallen but had still been her Megatron. But then Fallen was killed and he went mad with blood lust. Add onto the fact his beloved brother disappeared and you had a tyrannical warlord.

They were at the water's edge and Megatron sighed.

"Dark Aurora is ground based as you can see I will ferry her across to the platform and return for you my love,"

Megatron turned to Dark Aurora and scooped her up into his arms. He knew she detested being treated like she was a hatchling because she wasn't but the sparkling inside of her was extremely vulnerable and if anything where to happen too it...well he didn't want to think about that.

Then some surprising sounds caught his attention, the sound of armour moving and someone transforming and then a large splash. RypTyde was in the water out in front him. Dark Aurora laughed at her and looked up at Megatron,

"Can we race and see who's faster?"

He couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Alright Aura, but I'm not going above a certain speed."

"Killjoy," Dark Aurora muttered as he suddenly leapt into the air with her firmly in his arms.

RypTyde grinned below them before plunging under water and following them. She picked up speed until she was easily keeping up with them,

The platform rose to the top of the water and RypTyde disappeared from view. Megatron slowed looking for her worried. Dark Aurora smiled realizing what she had done.

"You two sightseeing? "RypTyde called from the platform.

Megatron gaped at her for a moment before chuckling. She always seemed to be able to make him laugh. He swooped downwards, and landed steadily on the platform. After carefully letting Dark Aurora down, he gestured towards the entrance and said.

"Shall we?"

RypTyde smiled and took his arm, letting him led her inside.

Dark Aurora headed for the Med Bay knowing better then to avoid Hook. She was immediately found by StoneDrake and Meltaron whom escorted her the whole way. Megatron lead RypTyde to his office.

Once there, Megatron shut the door before suddenly taking RypTyde into his arms.

"I still can't believe your here, Gelsm," he said softly, reaching up to stroke her cheek. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Megatron," she said softly but before either of them could say anything else, Megatron's comm went.

"My Lord," Hook's voice said over the comm. "We have a serious problem."

"What is it?" Megatron said, detecting the worry in Hook's tone.

" Well Sir if the Autobots decided to attack right now we'd be slagged," Hook spoke sarcastically.

"What's happened?" Megatron asked, trying not to sound worried.

He saw RypTyde looked concerned at his expression but he couldn't answer her yet.

"Basically my whole Gestalt has collapsed from low Energy levels," Hook said bitterly. "Sir, our supplies are dangerously low."

"All of them?" Megatron asked shocked. He put his servo over his face in frustration. RypTyde grabbed his servo and pulled it to her.

"Oh for the love of Pit!" Hook growled over the comm. "What's wrong now Hook?" Megatron regretted asking when he got Hooks answer.

"The Combacticons just came in collapsing on the floor and I can see more Mechs coming down the Hall carrying others and dragging some."

Megatron cut the link off and looked into RypTyde's optics. With one smooth movement he kissed her servo and then went to his desk. Pushing an off grey button he opened up a base wide intercom.

_" Attention all Decepticon's those that are below twenty five percent functioning capacity report to Hook immediately. Those that are above report to the Rec-room in five breems." _

With that he closed the intercom off.

"You're low on Energon?" RypTyde said shocked as she came round to Megatron's side.

He nodded bitterly.

"Hook's team has just collapsed. And more keep coming."

His face grew dark.

"Just like Cybertron," he whispered and she knew what he was talking about.

Things had gotten so desperate back then, many families couldn't feed themselves properly. She remembered being in that horrible prison, if it wasn't for Megatron, she'd never have gotten any Energon, it would have been brutally stolen from her.

He would never have the spark to tell her that during their time in jail was when he had discovered within himself that he was capable of more than just knocking-out another mech. The one and only fight that had gotten out of hand well they where there would have ended in the other Mech's death if Gelsm had not stopped him.

Once again pulling himself out of his memories from eon's past Megatron sighed. "This is not the reunion I had envisioned."

"Indeed...you must attend to your troops," she smiled stroking his cheek.

Megatron wanted nothing more than to stay with her and look into her optics but he knew she was right.

"I will return my love," he said, once again kissing the top of her hand.

With that his demeanour changed he was again the Leader of the Decepticons. As he stocked out the door RypTyde sighed

"I'm sorry Megatron but I will not be here."

After waiting a few breem's to make sure he was well away she retraced their steps and exited the Nemesis. Thankfully she wasn't expected back at the Ark right away so she took some time for herself. Something she didn't do very often.

She was swimming deep under water and found a nice secluded under water cave. She climbed up and out of the water, going back a little ways she found a dry spot to lay down.

Meanwhile, Megatron was seeing to his troops. Nearly half his forces had collapsed or were about to from low Energy levels. Hook was struggling to cope, giving everyone emergency infusions. For the worst cases, he'd put them into status lock and once they had more Energon, he'd revive them.

"We need to get more Energon," Megatron said grimly to Starscream who was looking stressed. After letting Dark Aurora go, Optimus had also freed the Seekers who'd flown back to the Nemesis, ahead of Megatron and his little party.

The young SIC was looking stressed, he'd been trying to discreetly build several Energon convertors but hadn't managed to finish them. And the fact his inability to do this was affecting his comrades health, was taking its toll.

"Megatron," he suggested cautiously. "Perhaps we could ask Prime..."

Starscream prepared himself to be hit or even knocked into status but to his and everyone present's shock he was not. Megatron stood silent and grim. Everyone passed around shocked looks, some even questioned if Megatron was ok or not.

"Sir...is everything ok?" A Mech named Random asked. The change in behaviour in Megatron happened so fast it was like a statue coming to life. He grabbed Random by his neck struts

"Of course there is something wrong all of our Energon is gone and we have _No_ reserves on Cybertron!"

Finally it was out, all their reserves were gone. Everyone suspected it but none had dared to ask.

Megatron growled, still holding Random tightly by his neck struts. He absolutely_ 'loathed'_ the idea of asking '_Prime_' for help but it was starting to look like he had no choice. They didn't have enough energy for a raid and he couldn't allow his troops to suffer. But oh, how he hated this situation, it reminded him of the past too strongly.

However, before he could say anything, his comm. buzzed.

"Yes?" he snapped into it and was surprised to hear Gelsm's voice.

"Megatron, I've found a mineral vein outside your base," she said in a rush. "It looks like a good one, it would be perfect for making Energon."

He was about to ask if she was sure but then decided against it remembering her position on the mining team of vain inspector. Dropping Random, he looked to his troops

"You all have two breems to go empty your sub-space's and return here with buckets."

Everyone but the trine left.

"What's going on?" Starscream asked, confused at the sudden change in events.

"A mineral vein has just been found near the base," Megatron explained to them, looking slightly happier.

They looked relieved but still confused.

"By who?" Thundercracker asked. "None of us if built for exploring under the water."

This made Megatron smile.

"An old friend of mine, one I'm hoping will stay."

To be continued.

_Author's note. Megatron and RypTyde get to talk to each other but what is it about. The past, the present? Find out next time, until then._


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note. A nice long chapter for everyone, hope you all like._

_There is a warning for this chapter of attempted rape, so if you are affected by this issue, don't read._

_Enjoy and please review._

The Nemesis was a flurry of activity for the first time in ages. Those who were still fairly strong were currently in the cave Ryp Tyde had found and were digging out the mineral. Then the slightly weaker Mechs would transport it back to base in buckets using their sub space compartments.

The Seekers would receive the mineral from these Mechs when they arrived and take them to the processing room. Thundercracker and Skywarp were working the machinery needed to turn this mineral into Energon. Soundwave was not as he was one of the Mechs who had ended up collapsing due to his habit of giving his Energon to his Creations.

Starscream was doing the more complicated calculations involved with the processing and keeping Megatron informed. The grey Mech himself was down in the mine, making sure everything went smoothly. He wasn't digging but he was putting his miner's knowledge to good use, making sure no one did anything foolish or dangerous.

The fresh Energon that was converted from the raw mineral was immediately transported by the healthy cassettes to Med Bay for the dozens of collapsed Mech's and the Nemesis's few Femmes. Down in the Cave it was quickly being transformed into a mine. Megatron was sure to have a helmache for the next several days at how much today had brought back so many memory files.

A hand took his and squeezed and he turned to smile gratefully at Gelsm. She was by his side, where she belonged and was helping him oversee things. He still couldn't believe she had found this place, it had been under their noses the whole time.

Well, it didn't matter how, the point was they would have Energon to last them and could concentrate once again on supplying Cybertron. And defeating the Autobots.

Glancing again at Gelsm, he remembered why he had fallen in love with her. She wasn't only beautiful, she was kind and caring and could make him laugh. And there were few who could genially make him laugh.

He hoped more than anything she would stay with him.

He knew she had a team of Neutrals but maybe he could persuade her to join him anyway. If Dark Aurora's information was correct, the Neutrals had no interest in fighting, they just wanted help birthing their Sparklings. And obviously at the moment, the Decepticons weren't equipped for that, so the Autobots were the logical choice.

Even if he didn't like it.

He briefly wondered how she knew Prime, where on Earth had she met him? But that was a question for another time, he had more pressing issue to attend.

A very Mech thought crossed his mind, could he convince her to share his Berth. It had been so long and he had loved making love to her. He wanted to show her again how much he cared.

He did something very uncharacteristic of himself and spun her into his arms making her laugh out loud. Her laughter reverberated off the walls and shocked the working Mechs. Some cast looks at one another very unused to Megatron making someone laugh.

In fact some had never even witnessed it. Most decide to continue their work as a few soaked Mech's pulled themselves out of the water and at the entrance as they opened their sub-spaced for more minerals.

"Megatron," she giggled, enjoying this display of affection from Megatron. He wasn't the type to do it in public, though back home that had always been a different story.

"What?" he asked innocently as he held her close.

His lips brushed against his forehead and he whispered.

"You've no idea how happy I am to have you with me again. I missed you so much, Gelsm."

Gelsm's smile faltered,

"I've missed you too..."By this time no one was in the area, most were either at the back of the cave or on their way to Nemesis. They were alone. Megatron noticed the change.

"Gelsm what wrong?"

"Megatron...I need to be getting back to my team soon. Hammer and the rest of the defence team will start looking for me soon and they don't exactly like Decepticons."

Megatron's face fell and she quickly touched his cheek.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to see you again," she said softly. "But I can't abandon my Nuetrals, not when half of they are Sparking."

She knew he would be crushed but she just couldn't be with him, not yet anyway. He was still a different Mech and it wouldn't work if she came back now.

"We don't want to fight," she continued softly. "All we want is to be able to live softly. I know you probably don't want us hanging around with the Autobots but they had the Medical personal we needed. But I hope we can talk another time."

She started to walk towards the entrance when Megatron suddenly grabbed her hand and spun her back to him. Just as quickly he kissed her.

She kissed him back and when he let go, looked into his optics. He looked so sad and desperate.

"Promise me we will talk again," he begged softly. "Please Gelsm."

"I promise," she said softly. She may have been confused about where things stood but she could promise that much. They did need to have a proper, serious talk sometime, when there were no emergencies going on.

Like Energon crisis or due Sparklings.

She stepped back her armour sliding quickly into place. She was again RypTyde. She turned as more of her transformed into her alt-mod of a sleek powerful Mako shark. She have him a toothy smile before plunging into the water.

Megatron sighed heavily as she disappeared from sight. He felt like he was losing her again. But he pushed this thought away and concentrated on the task at hand. They still had loads of that mineral to mine.

Ryp Tyde meanwhile sped towards shore, opening up a comm as she did so.

"Hammer, I'm coming back to base, how it everyone."

"Their all doing well, Commander," came her SIC's voice. "But we've still got a few more Sparklings to deliver so it's still a bit hetic."

She then let out a strange giggle which had Ryp Tyde curious.

"What happened?"

Ratchet was called away to rescue Optimus Prime and his mate Elita One. Apparently they Sparked Bonded and then the big lug fell asleep on top of his mate. She couldn't get free so she had to call for help."

RypTyde started to laugh having remembered something similar happen to herself.

-Memory File- 

Gelsm awoke happily next to Megatron and began stroking his cheek. Slowly but surely his optics fluttered and then on-lined themselves. He smiled to her it was a warm and loving smile. Slowly as they both remembered where they where their smiles faded.

"When will we be able to leave?" She asked quietly through comm'link.

"Soon I hope. We're just lucky I was able to get us our own cell." He looked around at the tiny cell barely big enough for one large Mech let alone the two of them.

Gelsm snuggled closer to him.

"I so happy I'm with you Megatron," she whispered softly. "I don't know what I'd have done if they'd separated us."

He gripped his tighter to him.

"I would never have let that happen, Gelsm," he said fiercely and she smiled.

"I know," she said just as softly as before but with more of a smile. "I'd trust you with my life Megatron."

This statement surprised Megatron. Sure, they were all friends and would do anything to help the others. But to actually hear someone say this, someone he cared so deeply about. Well, let's just say it touched him more than he could say.

He smiled and kissed her hand.

"We will get out of this," he said with conviction. "And we'll get the others out and then I'll get Orion back."

His other hand clenched into a fist as his face darkened.

"They took him away from me Gelsm, said I wasn't fit to raise him."

"That's ridiculous!" She said shocked. "You're more than capable of taking care of him."

Her voice was rising with every word board lining yelling

"Thank you," he said softly, hushing her so that the guards wouldn't come and try to separate them. Or possibly even beat them.

"For your faith in me, sometime I wonder if I can provide from him."

"You've cared for him since his mama died, Megatron," Gelsm said in a soft but fierce voice.

"Don't you dare think otherwise."

Her optics where ablaze with a heated passion. Suddenly Megatron laughed quietly, "You're so cute when you're angry."

This surprised Gelsm enough that she smiled. "Ah but your more beautiful than any star when you smile."

"Oh Megatron," she chuckled, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He really knew how to make her laugh.

They spent some time together like this cuddled up. It was nice for both of them. They both slowly slipped back into recharge conserving energy and Energon

Unknown to anyone a dirty grisly disgusting Mech slunk past the sleeping prisoners. The guards always knew someone was terrorizing the prisoners but they could never find what or who was doing it.

As the disgusting mech made his way to the back of the prison towards his lair he spotted two new prisoners in the farthest cell. Deciding to investigate the new comers. To his surprise one was a delicate looking Femme. She was slim but strongly built. Her frame was so inviting and innocent.

He could feel his need for her building within him. He had to have her for himself. Licking his lips he pulled out a cell key from sub-space and unlocked the cell door. It scraped loudly across the floor. He held his breath watching the dangerous looking Mech at her side for any sign of waking up. After a few breem's he sighed.

_"Good, the lug nut is still in recharge,"_ He thought to himself.

Never the less he still went silently into the cell attempting to keep the brute asleep. He was nearly drooling at the thought of getting his servo's on this delicious femme. He eased his grimy servo behind her helm and then his other under her knee joints and lifted.

She was surprisingly heavy. As he started to make his way out of the cell she sighed and moved just a little. His Spark raced, he had to at least get her out of here before she woke out of recharge. 

He shut the door. 

Now he started on his way to his lair.

Gelsm on-lined her optics happily knowing she was still being held and protected by Megatron. She gasped in horror at the sight that greeted her.

"Ah you're awake wonderfully. It'll be all the more worthwhile seeing your optic while we frag," he sneered.

As he curled his arms around her tighter. She tried to fight him but he was to strong for her. She cried out in pain as he gave her a particularly tight squeeze. 

Just outside the entrance to his layer he dropped her. The sharp metallic clunk of her aft landing smartly on the stone floor rang out. 

The dirty Mech couldn't believe his luck. Such a prize this beautiful Femme was to he doubted he'd ever have another chance like this. She stared up at him wide eyed and frightened. He made a move closer to her and she in turn backed up until she hit the wall.

Gelsm whimpered in fright, she was truly terrified. He moved even closer to her now, his desire for her growing more with every passing breem. His desire clouded his better judgement and he got down on his knees crawling towards her.

Her whimpers of fright turning him on more and more. Finally he was upon her, he smiled to her. Then licked the tears from her cheek as she turned away from him.

"I'm going to enjoy this, my sweet. I hope once you get used to it too that you will," He said as he forced her to look at him. He then kissed her.

She wanted to surge her tanks she hated what was happening she just wanted to disappear and hide in a corner. She heard a terrifying sound and she almost opened her optics to see what it was but she knew all too well what it must be. What she had heard was him removing his code piece.

It clanged to the floor as his hand glided down her chassis towards her own.

She threw herself into any comm'link that would come fast enough and screamed.

"Oh Primus somebody please help me!"

Megatron jerked awake with a start terror flooding his systems. He had the most horrible dream. He in-taked quickly a few times to calm himself down. He looked down at Gelsm to make sure she was alright.

To his utter horror she was gone. He frantically looked around for her but she was not in the cell. He suddenly spotted the cell door slightly ajar. He barrelled threw, it slammed hard against the stone wall making a audio jarring sound waking the rest of the cellblock.

Mechs all around him awoke with a start most grumbling and shouting at him to go back to sleep. Over the din of noise he had just barely managed to hear a whimper. He charged towards the sound. Rounding a corner he finally found its source. 

It was Gelsm.

Megatron snarled in furry at the Mech that was on top of her. He knew instantly what was on the Mech's mind as he had his Spike out. With an Energon chilling bellow Megatron charged at him ripping him off of Gelsm.

The Mech clattered to the floor and quickly got up trying to flee. Megatron grabbed him by the helm and whipped him around. He punched him square in the face. Then with a terrible growl he brought his face close to the offender's.

"You will regret the day you ever laid optics on her," Megatron was deadly serious.

He unrelentingly unleashed his ferry on this lone Mech beating him and kicking him. He ripped of his servo's one by one and slowly worked his way up the Mech's arms till he had none. In the beginning Megatron had ripped out his throat cords preventing him from screaming. He had started to bash the Mech's helm into the rock wall when he felt a cool servo on his arm that made him pause momentarily.

"Meh..meh..mega..Megatron...stt..op."

It was Gelsm, she sounded terrified. Megatron let the slagger fall to the floor. He was covered in the Mech's blood. Gelsm was shacking violently standing several feet back from him. He didn't try to touch her or even reach for her. He did not want her frightened of him. He could hear several bots running down the hall towards them.

Two big Mechs rounded the corner and stopped dead in shock. Gelsm screamed at the sight of them and ran back to the wall hiding her face and slide down to the floor clutching her knee's to herself. Megatron turned his glare on them and pointed at the broken Mech on the floor.

"Get that piece of Slag out of here before I kill him for trying to Rape her!" Megatron ordered deadly serious.

Megatron was covered in blood from the Mech on the floor. He was only just barely alive. A moment later more pede's where running down the hall towards them. A medic burst on the scene and quickly went to the Mech on the floor. Megatron was about to grab him and yell at him for not attending to Gelsm first when a femme medic pushed passed the two big guards.

Moving carefully towards Gelsm so as not to alarm her. Gelsm looked up at the sound of approaching steps and when she realized it was a fellow Femme nearly flew into her out stretched arms. The femme medic immediately led her away. Megatron started to fallow but was stopped by the bigger of the two guards.

"Hold on there, son. I have e few questions for you on as to what happened here."

-Several hours later -

Megatron was freshly washed and cleaned. After the guards had questioned him for hours they had taken him to the showers to wash off. He was now pacing around his new cell in the...nicer part of the prison. After a few more laps, he had stopped at the door having heard a new sound.

It was of someone pushing a roller berth. The outer door to the private cell block open to reveal the Femme medic. She was pushing Gelsm on the berth who was in recharge. She motioned for him to step back from the door.

He did so quietly as she opened it and pushed Gelsm in. As she locked the berth in place and attached it to his own did she finally speak.

"You're lucky she is even here. The prison master thought you and that other Mech where fighting over who would have her first," She sighed before continuing.

"She woke up out of recharge long enough to tell the prison master what a lug nut he was for thinking that and to tell him what really happened before overheating and falling into status. I was able to take her out of it and put her into a deep recharge so her systems could repair themselves."

Megatron stood there stunned before nodding.

"Now has anyone attended to you other than to allow you to bath." she asked raising an optic ridge.

Megatron just shook his helm with a sigh of his own. The medic rolled her optics and pulled a scanner out of sub-space.

"Seems only a few minor things. I can take care of those easily. Here have some Energon your low. Don't worry about her I filled her tanks to the top before we left the medical wing," She said with a smile pulling a large cube from sub-space.

"Thank you ma'am," Megatron said politely. He wasn't a brute after all.

Or was he? Some strange part of him had enjoyed causing that Mech to suffer for what he wanted to do to Gelsm. He shook his helm to clear his thoughts as the Femme medic repaired him. After a few brief instructions she bid him goodbye.

Gelsm slept for a long time but Megatron didn't. Despite the fact that horrible Mech had been locked up, he still feared someone would try to take her. She was such a beautiful Femme, and though he knew she was pretty stuff, she had a deceptively innocent look about her. So he held a vigil by her side, ready to attend to her if she wore.

He was half asleep when she stirred but instantly came awake.

"Gelsm," he whispered softly as her optics fluttered over.

She looked at him, her expression automatically slipping into a smile at the sight of him. He smiled back, gently holding her servo and rubbing it. Her optics suddenly widened as she remembered what had happened and she whimpered. He quickly drew her into his arms, hugging her firmly but gently.

"It's alright, your safe now," he said as she softly cried against him. "I won't ever let anyone touch you like that again."

"I-I know you won't," she stuttered. "I-I was just so scared."

She let herself go and cried for a long time in his arms. Megatron kissed her forehead as she finally slipped back into a restless recharge.

Something was stirring in his processor about the events of earlier in the day.  
He never realized he had raw power within him like that. It both frightened him and made him curious as to what he could do with it.

He had, surprisingly to some, never been involved in something like that. Yes, he'd been part of a few fights and brawls in his time but what miner hadn't? None had resulted in serious injury and he had certainly never seriously injured someone, baring that idiot at the protest.

He had always known he was strong, you needed to be to make a decent living down in the mines. Orion liked to say that his brother was the strongest brother in the world and he had always chuckled away this comment. But now he was thinking, what could he do with this power if he put his mind to it?

To be continued.

_Ryp Tyde's memories of the past continue in the next chapter. What happens after the two of them are freed? Find out next time, until then._


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note. Last chapter was disappointing as only two people reviewed, big thanks to them. Please, if you're enjoying this, leave us a review, it really makes us feel as though people are reading this story._

_Thank you._

_This story was written by me and AuroraFerreri._

_Enjoy and please review._

The past continued.

Eventaully, they were woken by a guard banging on thier bars.

"Get up, come on."

Groggily, Megatron sat up, holding Gelsm close to him. He looked suspiciously at the purple guard and asked.

"What's going on?"

"You've been bailed," the single optic guard said simply, getting rid of the bars. "Come on, you've got to go now."

Megatron felt his Spark lift, they were free? Beside him, Gelsm looked very surprised by relived. They followed the guard as he led them away, past other cells full to the brim. Gelsm held tightly to Megatron's arm as some Mechs jeered at her. Megatron growled but didn't react, not when they were so close to being free.

As the exited the finally set of doors of the prison they were met by a dark grey almost black Mech they'd never seen before and a tiny red and black youngling at his side. As the guard finished filling out their papers of release, Megatron made note of his name plate on his desk.

_'Soundwave'_

Soundwave wasn't much older than Megatron but he could tell that he was very powerful. As he and Gelsm fallowed the silent pair out the entrance doors, they talked between themselves via comm.

_"Who are there two Megatron...they look familiar but I can't place it,"_ Gelsm commented.

_"I am not sure either but I know in my spark I am thankful they came and bailed us out. We owe them our thanks,"_ Megatron sighed in relief.

_"Indeed we do...but how in the world can we repay them we probably no longer have jobs."_

A cold feeling settled over Megatron's Spark, no jobs. Primus, what was he going to do, he barely had anything saved up. How was he suppose to support himself let alone his little brother? He never thought it would come to this, somehow he was sure he'd always be a miner.

"We'll think of something," he reassured Gelsm softly. "Something will come up."

The little red and black femme youngling peeked over the big Mech's shoulder at Gelsm. She heard the little one whisper into the dark grey Mech's audio,

"Papa she's pretty."

"Indeed she is Aura, but remember your manners."

"Sorry Papa."

"It's alright. Why don't you tell her yourself?"

"Ma'am I think your pretty," the youngling said with a giggle.

Gelsm smiled to her before replying, "Thank you. I think you're pretty too. "

The little femme beamed up at her father and squealed, "Papa she thinks I'm pretty too!"

This made the big Mech laugh.

Megatron couldn't help but smile as well. This little Femling's bright smile and honest curiosity reminded him of his little brother. He offered his hand to the Mech, who shook it, which actually impressed Megatron. Not all Mechs would shake hands with a Miner especially one who had just got out of jail.

"I'm Megatron, sir, and I can't thank you enough to getting me and my dear friend out of there."

Before the Mech could speak the little femling piped in, "Your welcome mister. Hey! Hey! Can she play with me? And have supper too? "

Both Mechs coudln't help but laugh at this.

"Manners, Aura, manners," her father gently reminded her and she blushed.

"Don't worry," Megatron said with a grin. "My little brother's just like that, it's cute."

"I'm not cute," the little Femling said, offended and Gelsm laughed.

"Of course you're not, don't listen to this silly Mech," she said, making the little Femme beam.

Aura reached out to Gelsm for her to be held by her. Gelsm looked questioningly at her father and he nodded once. Upon this Aura jumped into Gelsm's arms giggling.

"So will you please stay for supper?" she asked, this time remembering her manor's.

"If that's alright with your father," Gelsm said with a smile.

"It is," the Mech assured her before saying to as they finished shaking hands.

"I'm Fallen by the way."

"Pleased to meet you sir," Megatron said very respectively.

He remembered how the Senators thought he was a disrespectful brute but that wasn't true. It was just he didn't give respect to those who hadn't earned it.

Gelsm playfully wacked Megatron on the arm. "Thank you for inviting us to dinner it is most kind. "

"Not at all, it's my pleasure," Fallen said smoothly, indicating a direction and they started walking. The little Femme was still snuggled in Gelsm's arms and didn't seem inclined to get down. Megatron walked slightly closer to Fallen and asked.

"We really are grateful for what you've done but may I ask why?"

Fallen chuckled.

"All in good time, my young friend. I prefer not to speak where just anyone can hear us, not that my motives are sinister," he quickly added.

"But you know, some can take what you say the wrong way."

Nodding Megatron gave pause for thought. Even though he now knew this Mech's name he did not know this Mech personally. He felt inclined to ask more questions on what Fallen had meant but agreed that out in the open was not a good place.

They finally arrived at the building Fallen lived in and he led them in and into a lift. Fallen clearly wasn't wealthy but he was definitely not poor. Megatron reckoned he could be some sort of small time business Mech and he somehow felt better about this. This class of Mech was above his own but not so much that he would feel uncomfortable.

Once they had reached the apartment, Fallen led them in. It was nice and homely but was slightly untidy. Fallen chuckled as his daughter jumped down from Gelsm's arms and started dragging her to look at something.

"Forgive the mess, but my mate died some time ago, and I've never been able to keep this place as well as she could."

Gelsm came over smiling brightly and holding Aura cuddling her close.

"I'd be happy to help if you want. It'll be my way of repaying you for your kind deed."

"It was nothing," he said with a smile. "But I might take you up on that, this place really does need tidying up. And I'm sure my little Aura would enjoy the company of a Femme, poor thing has to put up with this tired old Mech."

"You're not old, silly daddy," the Femling protested making them all smile again.

After a couple breems Aura dragged Gelsm off to her room. Not surprisingly Gelsm had to squeeze through the door from all the toys. Megatron knew that by the time the pair would return for the room it would be clean.

"What work do you do may I ask?" Megatron had noticed and recoginized different saw minerals and same where rare.

"I am a Kry maker. I make many different kinds of treats. E-treats, Rust sticks, Plasma cakes, Steel bars, Copper candy, Aluminium straw's to sip Energon threw. I've got about a dozen other things and about a thousand different other idea's." Fallen said with vibrate passion shaking his fist, but then he sighed and he lowered his servo.

"But no one's been interested in some of them. Most only want the well known ones E-treats, Rust sticks and Kry. If I was big like Core Fillers and their treats and candy's everyone would be lining up to try them."

"No doubt," Megatron said darkly.

"And I'm the one who supplies them with the minerals, me and Gelsm. Or at least we did," he added.

He glanced sadly over at the table of different samples and said sfotly.

"I had a gift of Kry for my little brother. And if I hadn't been called in to work on my suppose day off, I could have given it to him for his Spark day."

"I understand that your little brother was ceased by the council and the Senate?" Fallen commented sitting down on a couch and motioned for Megatron to join him.

Megatron's face froze right up but it wasn't in anger. It was in sadness.

"Yes, they said I wasn't fit to raise him."

His voice cracked slightly as he said.

"He cried when they took him away from me."

Fallen chuckle, "If you my friend are unworthy and unfit to raise him. I am a Predca slugworm."

Fallen got up off the couch and went and retrieved to cubes of Energon. Returning with them he offered one to Megatron and then sat down.

Megatron gratefully took it. While they had been given Energon in the prison, he would never under appreciate it. He'd gone hungry far too many times for that.

"Do," he began before clearing his throat and saying.

"Do you know how i can get him back?"

Fallen tok a long drink of his Energon before answering.

"Yes...But you will not get him back with having no job or a suitable place to live where you each have your own room. They will also frown upon the fact you are a mature Mech without a partner."

Megatron growled.

"How do they expect me to find a partner when I barely have any time off? And what little time I do have, I spend it with my brother who is my only remaining family."

He shook his head.

"I had a job, but they took that away. And we may have only had two rooms but Orion still had one for himself"

Megatron looked up from his cube of Energon a serious look in his optics.

"Wait a minute! How did you know what kind of apartment we lived in?" He asked with a menacing growl.

Fallen casually reached into his sub-space and pulled out a news-data sheet and handed it to Megatron. On the News-data sheet was a picture of Megatron.

"A miners riot broke out to day at one of Core Fillers many mines. One Miner [Pictured above] started violently protesting his opinions by punching one of the owners in the face plates. Guards of DelCore quickly went to defend their boss. Guards and minors quickly got into a confusing and tangled fight and several minors were arrested and put in jail. Upon learning that the perpetrator had a younger sibling, an investigator for the Senate went to the perpetrators house and discovered the poor living conditions and declared the home unfit as it was a single bedroom apartment. It was later learned that the youngling was at a day care and was removed by senate officials..." The article went on about the court hearing and went into detail about its proceedings.

Megatron threw the News data sheet down on the table in front of him and snarled. Hearing this Gelsm popped her head out the door of Auras room.

"Megatron, is everything ok?" She asked worriedly.

"Look at this," he spat, though his anger was clearly not at her.

She took it, frowning as she read it. Her optics widened in shock and anger.

"Why those...they had no right to do that."

She flung it angrily onto the table.

"Don't they realise you can't get a better place? We both barely earned enough to feed ourselves, let alone buy a property."

"And if they'd look properly, they'd have seen I slept on the sofa," Megatron growled, knowing they took the spare berth to be his.

Fallen watched their reactions with a curious look upon his face plates.

"Are you two a couple?" He asked calmly with a twinkle in his red optics.

"Uh, um," Megatron stuttered, not sure how to answer that.

Of course, he wanted them to be, but they hand't actually agreed to go out. Gelsm however, laughed and took Megatron's hand.

"I think so," she said with a side smile cuasing Megatron to form a rather goofy smile on his face. He certainly hoped they could be.

The Present

Gelsm could see the shore insight when she detected several signals coming towards her. She immediately recognized them as Hammer, Layzer, carib and Oxi. The four sharks quickly circled her before taking up various positions. She could easily tell they were not happy.

They didn't speak until they reached the shore. Once there, they all transformed so that they were standing in the surf. Hammer looked mad but it was Prota who spoke first.

"Ma'am, what in the Pit were you doing going off with _'Megatron'_ of all Mechs?"

Prota had been waiting for the five of them in the shallows.

RypTyde narrowed her optics in defence,

"He did used to be my mate Prota and does know whom I used to be. We may have never been bonded but he once was a very important part of my life."

"He's also a dangerous Decepticon," Prota pointed out angrily. "And what if he decided you weren't going anywhere, huh? What if he forced you to remain with him?"

"I could have handled him," RypTyde said with a growl. "As it is, he didn't and here I am."

Before Prota could argue further Hammer cut in, "What is he like now?" he sounded as if he was genuinely curious.

She thought about this for a moment.

"He still cares for those around him, he was vey gentle with that young Femme," she said softly. "And he was so worried when he thought his men would starve, so in that respect, he has not changed."

She sighed and said.

"But he is much harsher, and more bitter than he was. And there is still so much hate and anger."

She broke off as she remembered. So different and yet so the same. What was she going to do?

The Nemesis

Megatron sighed with mixed feelings. He was elated that he finally re connected with his lost mate but wondered desperately if they would ever be together again. He was brought out of his thoughts as Soundwave walked into his office.

"All store rooms are full to the brim and every troop is revived and functioning."

Megatron couldn't help but smile slightly in relief, that was very good news. He saw that Soundwave looked a little Energon deprived so he said.

"We shall have the next few cycles off so that everyone may recover, that includes you Soundwave. I can't have my officers collapsing on me."

As Soundwave inclined his head, Megatron added.

"Be sure your Creations are fully fit as well, I may need them to go scouting soon."

"In pursuit of your Femme no doubt?" Soundwave asked taking a seat. Not to his surprise the doors of Megatron's office closed and locked. He was one of Megatron's only confidants the other was Dark Aurora.

Megatraon grinned and nodded.

"Yes, I want to see what she's up to and what her general mood is."

Thus, he could get a better idea of how to entice her back to him. His expression suddenly darkened.

"I'd also like to know what Prime's up to, something tells me he's hiding something."

"All cassettes are healthy and functional. Ravage is itching to go for a run as well as Lazerbeak"

"Perfect," Megatron said with a laugh, he could imagine their eagerness.

"I'd like you to send them out then, the Autobots will expect us all to be lying low, so their guard will be lowered."

"AS you command," Soundwave intoned and he started to rise.

"Just one other thing Soundwave," Megatron said and the navy blue Mech paused. Megarton grinned sardonically.

"Make sure Ravage doesn't bring any more pets back to the Nemesis, otherwise Aurora will insist on keeping them."

Soundwave chuckled slightly, he couldn't help it. But he also nodded to show that this wouldn't happen before finally leaving the room.

_Author's note. So what happens next time? Are we back in the past or present? You'll have to wait until the next update, hee._


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's note. We've had some art done for this story, if anyone fancies checking it out, go to my profile, it's the very first link. Trust me, it's a great picture, and you should definitely take a look._

_This chapter was written by me and AuroraFerreri._

_Enjoy and please review._

Scared, alone and hungry Orion sat on the berth awaiting Sentinel Prime to return with some Energon. Tears slowly flowed freely as he remembered the forlorn look and tears upon his grieving brothers face as Sentinel walked away with him and Orion called out. Sentinel Prime was doing his best to comfort him but all he wanted was Megatron.

Orion had to stay with the Prime for now, tomorrow he would be taken to a care home. He was in a nice room though it was a bit bare, clearly a guest room. And while the Prime was kind, he wasn't Megatron.

How he wished he could be back home with Megatron, celebrating his Spark day with a few special treats like Copper Candy. Or maybe even a rust stick or two. Megatron would tell him a story, they'd go out and look at the stars, they'd see a movie together. All the great things they did on special occasions.

Why did they all say Megatron couldn't look after him? Megatron was a fantastic brother, the best he could wish for.

He collapsed onto his side and curled up into a ball, feeling so alone all of a sudden. He didn't understand any of this. At the very least, why couldn't he stay with Ariel, her mama wouldn't mind. His best friend could make him feel better, though of course, Megatron was the only one who could truly do that. But still, it would have helped to have her with him, he could convince himself better that he'd see Megatron soon.

The door suddenly opened and Sentinel Prime entered, carrying a cube of Energon. He smiled sadly down at the trembling Sparkling and said.

"It's alright little one, everything's going to be fine. Look, I brought you some nice Energon."

Orion sat up but before Sentinel could say anything else, he burst out.

"When can I go home with Megatron?"

Sentinel Prime sat down with a very heavy sigh and placed the cube on a nearby table.

"That I am uncertain of."

"He's a great brother," Orion insisted. "He looks after me and always makes sure I have enough to eat and stuff. And he always lets Ariel stay over," he added as though this said it all.

"I'm sure he is a great brother but he did a bad thing," Sentinel said gently. "He hurt another Mech."

Orion pouted as he thought about this.

"He was probably upset," he said finally. "It was my Spark day and we were meant to have fun together. But then he had to go into work."

"Hmmm...it is regrettable the decisions that where made but we cannot change what happen in the past...We can only have hopes for the future," Sentinel said with a smile.

"I guess," Orion said softly but the words did mean something to him.

After all, his brother always told him never to dwell in the past, remember it but never dwell. After all, you never knew what was coming, you just had to take every opportunity fate through your way. His brother was always working towards a better future for both himself and his little brother.

Sentinel now smiled and patted his head.

Optimus had his servo's behind his helm thinking about that conversation he had had so long ago with Sentinel Prime. He sighed fondly at the memory, he was laying in the medical bay of the Ark staring at the ceiling. Elita was laying only a few feet away on her own berth fast asleep. Ratchet came over with a syringe,

"She's fine her frame was a little stressed but she is fine. You on the other hand have a few internal stress fractures near your spark casing that I need to repair so I have to knock you out."

Optimus nodded and closed his optics and as Ratchet administered the sedative, Optimus went back to his memories.

"Come now, Orion, eat drink your Energon like a good Mechling," Sentinel Prime said encouragingly, offering the cube to Orion.

Orion sighed, he didn't feel practically hungry. On the other hand, he knew never to go without a meal, sometimes it would be your only one for quite a while. So he started to carefully sip it as Sentinel smiled.

"Is there anything else you need, I think I may have some data pads suitable for Sparklings."

"I'm a Youngling," Orion said indignantly.

Sentinel laughed and patted him again.

"Of course you are, forgive me,"

"I would like to see Ariel and her mama please. " Orion asked politely.

Sentinel nodded before speaking.

"I think I can arrange that...I will be back in a moment," Sentinel stood to his great height and walked out of the room.

Orion's spirits lifted, he really hoped that they could come. He still wasn't sure what was going on but he'd already been told he couldn't stay with them. And apparently he was only staying with the Prime temporarily until he could be transferred. He really hoped Megatron came for him before that, he didn't want to go to a Sparkling home.

Ariel had been crying on her mother's shoulder when the teleacomm went off and NovaStar had to answer it.

"Good Afternoon Miss Nova, how are you?"

To her utter surprise it was Sentinel Prime.

"My Lord it is an Honour."

She saw him small chuckle and then he said.

"Please, there's no need to be so formal. I've come on the behalf of a certain young friend of your daughter."

She saw Ariel stir and open her optics in delight.

"Orion, is he here?"

"I'm not sure sweetie," Nova said with a smile, pleased that her daughter was happy again.

She looked back at the handsome Mech with a golden crested head.

"Is Orion with you?"

"No regrettably he is not. However he would love a visit from you both if you'd be interested?" His smile was directed at Ariel who beamed at him before looking to her mama.

"Mama please can we visit Orion?" She asked eagerly.

"Of course, darling," Nova replied softly, earning a squeal and a tight hug from her daughter.

Sentinel looked pleased at the reaction, he did so like Sparklings. And it saddened him that his little charge was so unhappy. Hopefully, this would cheer him up and he wouldn't be so worried about his brother.

Sentinel had picked the home himself to ensure Orion's safety. He didn't know why but he felt sort of attached to him.

He escorted the Femme and her child through the streets until they came to the Monorail. Since he was Prime, they got very good seats and Ariel had a fun time staring out the window, her little body pressed against the glass. Nova kept a firm hold of her daughter, she was very protective and rightly so. You never knew when you'd run into an unsavoury character.

Once they arrived at their destination, Sentinel quickly took them to where he lived, little Ariel staring in fascination at everything around her. This place was much nicer and cleaner than the place she lived in, not that she cared much. As long as a place had her mother, her best friend and also his elder brother, she was happy.

"Here we are," Sentinel said with a smile as he took them into his home.

He'd made sure there was a drone watching over little Orion while he'd been gone, not that he feared something happening. This building had plenty of security and he'd made the little Mech promise not to try and run away.

"Ariel!" Orion cried from the top of the grand stair case.

"Orion!" She cried and they each started running towards each other.

Sentinel pulled NovaStar aside to speak to her.

"Pardon me Ma'am but please tell me about this young mech. Why is he so attached to his elder brother?"

"Megatron is all he has," she replied softly as the two youngsters hugged each other with squeals of joy.

"His creators died young and Megatron has raised him ever since, Orion loves him dearly."

She caught the Prime's optic and raised her chin slightly.

"It's not always been easy for Megatron, he has to work long hard hours to support the two of them and barely gets any time off to spend with Orion. But nonetheless," she said firmly.

"Megatron would do anything to ensure Orion's happiness and security.

The golden Prime nodded passively before bending his great hight down to the two younglings with a smile.

"I think these two rascals missed each other," he teased, patting theirs earning him a pair of indignant looks.

Nova chuckled and said.

"Indeed, they've been friends ever since they were young. And both do very well in their class," she added proudly.

"I will ensure it stays that way for them and that Orion will remind in the same school or I'm not Prime."

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"You know their teacher is Shockwave, I believe he's a University Professor."

"He is," Sentinel confirmed with surprise. "I didn't realise he was teaching the younger generation."

"He donates his time for them," she said softly as Orion and Ariel started to play a game.

"We're very lucky to have him, it gives the younglings a better chance to achieve something in life. Apart for mining."

The Prime sighed heavily at the word mining.

"If the planet could live without it I would recharge a lot sounder."

Novastar have him an odd look of surprise and scepticism.

"I did not realize that the golden Prime of Cybertron lost sleep over the mines," She worded carefully as not to offend him.

He gave a sardonic chuckle.

"It's my job to worry over everything on this planet, it's my duty. But I must admit, mining is on my top list of worries at the moment. Not just because the mining community overall isn't treated very well but also because I worry about the supply of Energon."

He looked at her seriously.

"I fear we may have to look to other worlds for Energon if this crisis gets any worse."

"My mate...before he died was a survey miner. He once spoke of a world covered in organic life with oceans and sea's that please the optic. He said that it was amazingly diverse in life much like Predica. None of the creatures had any metal on them however."

The air around her as she spoke almost transformed with energy of how fondly she remembered.

Sentenel watched her glisten with pride. He felt a small pull in his spark towards her. He carefully almost nervously reached out and rested his servo on her shoulder plates. Surprised she turned to look at him.

"My lord?"

Her optic's showed curiosity at him.

"I..."he struggled to find the right words.

"You are an amazing femme..." he breathed.

She stared at him in shock that was the last thing she'd expected to hear from noble. Femmes like her never received attention from the upper classes, unless said upper classes thought they were easy. But somehow she knew his words were sincere and from the Spark so how could she reprimand him?

"My...my lord, I don't know what to say," she said, a blush creeping across her face.

"You don't need to say anything," he said with a smile, looking a touch hot himself. "I hope I didn't offend you but I just had to say it."

"No my Lord i was merely surprised," She smiled and looked into the Golden Prime's sapphire optics. She too felt a gentle pull within her.

The golden Prime smiled gently down at her. Being the Prime, he always had a lot of Femmes after him, wanting to become his mate. He'd politely but firmly declined all offers, he didn't want to Bond with just any old Femme. He wanted it to be with a Femme he felt a connection with.

Like he was now.

"It's a little quirk of mine," he now joked, not wanting her to be embarrassed. "Surprising people, I mean."

She laughed gently and smiled. Out of the blue Ariel spoke.

"Eeew! I think there flirting!"

The two adults turned to see the two youngsters watching them with wide optics and looks of disgust.

"Yeah," Orion said, agreeing with his friend. "Just like Megatron and Gelsm, next they'll go all mushy and start _kissing"_

He said this as if it was the worst crime an adult could commit. Ariel giggled with agreement.

NovaStar blushed deeply before speaking.

"Prime is there a place for these two to play?"

"There is," he assured her with a smile at the children's antics. He'd almost forgotten they could be like this.

"Orion, Ariel, why don't you run along to the first room on your left at the top of the stairs. It's got some toys and things you can play with."

The two Younglings looked at each other before shrugging.

"Okay, we'll do that and leave you alone," Ariel said slyly causing her mother to sigh.

"Come on, let's go," Orion said, grabbing his friend's hand and dragging her away. "Before they start kissing."

NovaStar put her Servo over her face and sighed. Sentinel Chuckled as he watched the two race up the stairs.

"I love younglings...," he said without thinking.

She looked at him, surprised by his comment. He spotted her look and quickly said.

"They always seem to be so full of life and having fun. Makes me feel much more optimistic about the world."

He sighed.

"Of course, as Prime, I don't really come into contact with Younglings much, I have to deal with stuffy old senators and the like."

She laughed openly.

"Sounds like you need a good femme to keep you from becoming a stuffy old mech. " She smiled still chuckling. Without warning the Prime smiled and smacked his helm and laughed as if he just remembered something funny.

"Would you like to go to the private Prime crystal gardens?"

She stared at him.

"I never have anyone to take," he explained softly. "It would be nice to go there with a lovely Femme such as yourself. I could have a proper conversation for once."

He looked like he really hoped that she would say yes.

"My...my mother once told me that every Prime since the discovery of the Crystals has added to the garden. The...First Prime she told me planted a dark red crystal in the very centre. He always tended to it and spoke to it as if it was a friend," She paused as she lightly chuckled because Prime offered her his arm which she took.

"It was said that just before the Prime died he crawled to the little crystal and said his goodbye. The crystal darkened and grew it reached out and lifted the dying Prime. It cradled him and grew around him as he died. It's said that he is still there in its organic arms."

"It is true," Sentinel said softly and she looked up at him as they walked along. She hadn't been sure whether he would make fun of her or not.

"You can see what looks like a purple core within that crystal," he continued. "It is said the first Prime was blue and that he loved all forms of life, both metallic and organic."

"Do you have a favourite crystal?" Nova asked.

He smiled.

"I certainly do but I'd rather show you it than tell you what it is. Maybe you'll guess which one," he teased, making her smile.

"Is that a challenge Prime?" She laughed playfully.

She could feel a familiar pull in her spark. She had had this pull with her mate before he died. This however was stronger.

"Maybe," he teased causing her to swat his arm.

"Well, then I accept," she said firmly as they walked outside.

But instead of being in the street, they were in a large courtyard which was simply bursting with crystals. Nova felt herself gasp, there were so many different crystals. Some stood tall and proud, towering over them as they reached for the sky. Other were tiny and not nearly as smooth. Some were one colour while others were made up of several.

Sentinel smiled as she let go of his arm and started forward, gazing in wonder at the beauty. He wondered if she would spot his favourite, no one else had ever managed to.

She gazed in wonder at all of them giggling like a youngling. Sentinel smiled and chuckled to himself. She really was a wonder to him, she was beautiful smart and witty.

"Their all so beautiful" She exclaimed.

"They certainly are," he said with a wide smile. "I love coming here and looking at them all, especially when I'm stressed. They help me calm down and feel good about myself again."

She nodded, she could easily believe that.

"Can you guess which one I like best?" he now asked, he'd been careful to look at only her and not the crystals so he wouldn't give the game away.

She was very streamline with a strong presence and great personality. In a nut shell she was everything he could ask for and then some. But she made no sign he could read that she had any attraction to him. He watched her awe and even gasp a few times at the mystique of some of the pieces of crystal. As she turned down another path she disappeared from his sight. He heard rather than seen her sit down.

"She didn't! " he gasped realizing exactly which path she was on.

He started along that path, not daring to believe.

But yes, there she was in a little corner of the path that was separate from the rest. She was gazing down at a small, extremely delicate looking crystal. It was an icy blue with tips of pink and gold and was shaped like a flower. She turned as he approached and grinned.

"I think this is the one," she said, indicating the flower crystal.

The shock and amazement on his face was answer enough for her and she smiled at her own success.

"You and it are one in the same..." he breathed.

Now she blushed furiously, the golden Prime was comparing her to this beautiful crystal. And while she didn't consider herself ugly, she'd never really thought of herself as really attractive. Only her mate and daughter had ever called her beautiful before but this wasn't a family member saying this. Did he really think that?

"T-thank you," she stammered, not knowing what else to say.

"I hope I did not offend you my Lady," He quickly said fearing he had.

To him, she and the flower so strikingly similar. She was mostly pink with touches of blue in all the right places. He could tell instantly that her spark was pure. Her optics were of a soft orange.

"No, no you didn't," she said, smiling softly, he was so kind and polite to her.

It gave her a warm feeling, not many in his station would bother with a low class Femme like her. But he talked as though there was no difference at all between them. Like they were simply a Mech and a Femme.

"I...I'm not used to such kind words, my lord," she explained, her Spark leaping at the fact he was concerned about her.

He looked very relived and smiled.

"Hmmm could you get used to them?" he asked with a shy smile pretending to look at the little flower.

"Perhaps," she said, still blushing. "If I heard them a bit more often."

"Then I'll make it a point to say more," Sentinel said gallantly, which made her smile.

He loved how she really appreciated his words, most Noble Femmes wouldn't. Of course, all the bots sucking up to them and constantly flattering them probably didn't help but still. Nova seemed to modest when she was so lovely.

Not too far away and not close enough to be notice Ariel and Orion watched the two adults.

"Look at her she's blushing!" Ariel exclaimed.

"So is he. The look so happy but silly," Orion commented.

They had been hiding at the top of the stair case watching with fascination and some wariness. They were worried that the Prime would think her easy.

Though they were young, they knew how Mechs thought about Femmes sometimes. And although they didn't know exactly what interfacing entailed, they knew it wasn't something to do lightly. Some Mechs from Higher classes would occasionally pester Femmes like Novastar and Gelsm, thinking that because they were pretty, they'd be willing to sleep with them.

Both Orion and Ariel had a poor opinion of Mechs like this so they waited to see how Sentinel would act. If he looked like he wasn't behaving, they'd be down there in a flash to protect Ariel's mother.

The golden prime sat down next to this unique and beautiful.

"You really are a breath taking femme..." he said gently placing his hand on hers.

She stared up into his bright blue optics, her smile making his Spark sing.

"And you're a very kind, understanding Mech," she said softly. "I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you, someone as noble or handsome."

She blushed at this last comment but it was true. Sentinel felt like his Spark would burst, it was pulsing so hard. And in that moment, he knew she was the one for him, his Spark Mate.

At that moment Ariel and Orion each said loudly, "Eeew! Their gonna kiss! "

Both Sentinel and NovaStar tried to jump up but ended up falling over and started laughing. NovaStar somehow managed to fall on Sentinel.

"You two younglings mind your own," NovaStar laughed looking at them. With out warning Sentinel gently pulled her helm down and kissed her lightly.

"See I told you they where gonna kiss " Orion said well Ariel stuck her glossia out at him.

The two adults chuckled at the Younglings antics. And while they were distracted, Novastar quickly kissed Sentinel on the cheek, smiling softly. The golden Prime smiled back at her. At this moment, nothing in the world mattered, just this beautiful Femme that he hoped he could get to know a lot better.

_Author's note. Hope everyone enjoyed that. Until next time._


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's note. Written by me and AuroraFerreri._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Optimus lay there as the memories of the past swirled around his processor. Sentinel and Nova Star had been very much in love, even then. Though of course, he and Ariel had been very giggly over the whole thing, now he could appreciate it. If only things could have ended differently. He sometimes dreamed what life could have been like, though it was foolish to dwell what could have been. He felt something touch her cheek and on-lined his optics to find Elita smiling down at him.

"Hello," she said with a smile and he smiled back, his mask retracted.

"Hello to you beautiful," he said and she playfully swatted him as he gave her a sly look.

"Ratchet will delete your interface programs if you collapse again," she said teasingly as he looked horrified.

"I didn't realise that was going to happen," he grumbled as she laughed.

"Optimus," she now said a bit more seriously. "You know you never answered my question about that Femme. Who was she?

"She is called Ryptyde but you once knew her by a different name," Optimus said softly as she stared at her seriously.

"Elita, her name was once Gelsm."

"What?" Elita cried in shock as Optimus said this.

Elita's breath caught in shock. Gelsm...she's alive?" She breathed.

"But...she perished long ago, Optimus."

She is," Optimus said with a nod.

"And...she now knows who I one was, who we once were."

"You told her?" Elita said in disbelief, neither of them ever revealed who they truly were to anyone.

"I had to," Optimus said earnestly.

"I had to know is she really was Gelsm, she didn't trust me until I told her I was Orion."

"Where is she now? I've missed her so much, but I'm glad she's not with Megatron. Can you imagine what the war would be like if they had Sparklings and were raised in that environment?" Elita said shaking her helm.

Optimus shook his head, she was certainly right. But despite that, he smiled."I always wanted to be an uncle," he said dreamily.

"Be the big brother for once. And who knows, Megatron might have been too rushed off his feet with them to bother with much fighting."

Elita chuckled, "I could see you as an uncle. A very good one at that

"Thank you," Optimus said, his smile much wider now.

"I used to pester Megatron about getting Bonded and having kids, he put up with a lot that's for sure."

"He he, well I know you're a great father already Orion so it only comes natural to assume you would be." Elita smiled as she stroked his cheek.

Optimus smiled and nuzzled the hand stroking his cheek, it was so nice to talk like this again, they hadn't had a chance to do this in ages. Elita wasn't just his mate, she was also his best friend and it was moments like this he truly remembered.

She playfully pinched his nose plates to surprise him.

"Hey! Haha you haven't done that since we were just younglings," He laughed deeply.

"I know," she said slyly, rubbing his nose with a finger as he chuckled.

"It always made me laugh," he said dreamily, remembering how she used to do that to cheer him up when he was down.

"I enjoyed making you laugh," she said with a slight purr as she snuggled up to him as he wrapped strong arms around her.

She snuggled closer to him and sighed just happy to be in his arms.

"We'd better watch out for Ratchet," Optimus now teased as he held her close.

"He might get the wrong idea, dirty old Mech that he is."

"Haha true but we are in our own quarters now so...we could lock the door and..." she teased her voice a little honeyish as she walked her fingers up his chest.

"I like the way you think," Optimus said with a deep rumble as he run his hands down her sides to her waist.

Elita laughed out loud as she traced his broad chest.

"I don't think Ratchet is the dirty old Mech," she said, giving him an even more sly look.

"I'm wounded by that, Femme," Optimus said in a mock hurt voice, making her laugh again.

Elita chuckled and leaned in to give him a kiss. But before he could receive it, there was a frantic beeping.

"Frag," Optimus grumbled as Elita drew away.

"Oh pit now what." She grumbled.

"Who knows," Optimus said as he answered the call.

"Yes?"

Prime," came Red Alert's voice.

"The leader of the Neutrals has returned, she wants to talk with you."

Optimus sighed," Its good and bad news."

As Elita looked at him, Optimus said.

"Ryptyde has returned and she wants to see me."

"And the bad news?" She asked optic ridge raised slightly.

"I can't frag you until you overload with pleasure," He winked and quickly and deeply kissed her.

She moaned into the kiss, that was indeed bad news. But then again, it would make their reunion all the sweeter.

She let go of Optimus's lips with great regret but knew if she didn't, they'd never leave his quarters. Duty always came first, they'd just have to wait. Optimus rolled carrying her with him and stood up with her in his arm's still passionately kissing her. He walked to the door and gently put her down.

"Would you like to meet her?" Optimus asked as he opened the door, Elita on his arm.

"I would love to, what is she doing here you never had the chance to tell me?"

"Her group came here seeking a safe haven, over half their numbers are pregnant," Optimus explained and her optics widened.

"Really? I haven't heard of that many bots Carrying since..."

"Since before the War, I know," Optimus agreed with a sad smile.

"Apparently, they think something's causing it, that's why most of my men are in their quarters, we don't want this spreading."

"Hmm," Elita said thoughtfully as they walked.

"Perhaps not now but this could be useful in the future, our planet will need repopulating."

"If we can save the planet..." he said grimly shaking his helm as they walked. He was leading them to the Med Bay as that was where he suspected Ryptyde to be.

Elita squeezed his arm as he said this, he was always worrying about others.

"Ah I do have another thing to tell you my love." Optimus chuckled.

"Oh?" Elita said with a curious smile.

"I saw Fallen's daughter, Dark Aurora earlier, she's here on Earth."

"What!" Elita said in shock before suddenly remembering.

"Wait, was she was the one who used the Space Bridge?"

"I believe so," Optimus said with a nod.

"She is here as Carrier for a couple of Decepticon Mechs, tha's why she came."

"How in Primus's name did you meet her?" Elita said.

Optimus chuckled.

"Spike had been captured by Megatron but when D.A saw him, she couldn't resist taking him away. She made friends with him and somehow ended up taking him back to the Ark."

Elita smiled as she remembered the older youngling Femme.

"Well that is a different turn of events. Perhaps it is good she is acting as a Carrier. I hope she does not stay after She sparks. If she stays, Megatron will have a very powerful ally," Elita mused.

Optimus nodded, that was his fear as well.

"I remember her, she always slipped us peices of candy...," she said, smiling at the thought

"That's not the only thing that worries me, I've noticed that when Megatron gets strong reminders of the past, he becomes more unstable and is inclined to lash out. At his men, us and probably this planet," Optimus said grimly.

"I wish we could end this war but I cannot fathom a way to end it," Elita sighed. Optimus could sense that she was worried about things and rightly so, it was not going to be easy task dealing with Megatron and Dark Aurora once she Sparked.

"Not unless Megatron decides to surrender," Optimus agreed heavily.

"But I just can't see that happening, he's far too proud to allow such a thing. Though sometime I wonder what would happen if I surrendered to him."

"Optimus no! He'd kill you, just like he killed Sentinel Prime," Elita said bitterly.

"That's why I don't go," Optimus said as pain flashed across his Spark at the memory of that kind Mech.

"I still can't process what he did to Sentinel..."

"Don't think about my dear," Elita said firmly, she knew that still haunted him.

They were only around the corner from the med bay but all ready hear the sounds of Sparklings and laughing happy parents.

Elita smiled listening to the sounds, "Do you remember when Hot Rod was first sparked?"

It cheered both of them up in and instant as they forgot the woes of the past and focused on the present. It was just so Spark lifting to hear such sounds once again, it brought them hope.

"Yes," Optimus said with a wide smile. "I was going almost crazy with worry."

"You certainly were," Elita said with a smug grin, her big lug of a mate had been dancing on the spot as she'd Sparked.

"I remember the first thing he did was giggle at you cause of your dancing," She giggled resting he head against his chest

"Yeah," Optimus said in fond remembrance. "He must have thought I was the silliest Sire in the whole Universe."

"He thinks you're the best Sire in the Universe," Elita said firmly, kissing his chest as he hugged her.

The laugh in fond memory of their son. "Optimus...he will be of age this yorn. You know as well as I do that he will want to join the fight."

"I know," Optimus said heavily. "And he'll be a target for Megatron...his own uncle."

"At least he'll be under Ironhides thumb for training. Arcee will not be of age for a few more yorns."

"I'm definitely pleased about that, she looks like me so much I fear Megatron will work it out," Elita said softly, thinking of their daughter.

"I...I can't bear the thought of him hurting either of them"

Just then they heard the sounds of multiple pedes and dripping water.

They turned to see Ryptyde marching along, her officers trailing behind her. She was the one dripping all over the place and had clearly just been in the sea. She stopped at the sight of them, her optics widening at the sight of Elita.

"So this is the femme everyone has been talking about." Elita said coolly not remembering that Ryptyde was once Gelsm.

"Yes, Elita, this is Ryptyde," Optimus said, putting emphasis on her name to trigger Elita's memory.

"Oh!" Elita gasped realizing her mistake. "It is an honour to meet you."

"The honour is mine," Ryptyde said as she gazed upon the grown Femme who'd once begged her to read a bedtime story.

She couldn't believe that little Oroin and Ariel were all grown up, she remembered them as Younglings so well.

Optimus broke the silence by said gently.

"I believe there are quite a few new arrivals waiting for us in the Med Bay."

Ryptyde gasped as Optimus said this, hearing the happy babble coming from Ratchet's Med Bay.

"They're here already?" she said, looking so happy of a sudden.

"I think so," Optimus chuckled.

The group, without another word, headed straight for the Med Bay and entered a room of noise and happiness. Bots were lying on berths cradling chirping Sparklings while the Sire's stood proudly over them. Optimus noted how at a couple of berths, it was two bots standing by a berth, making it clear that they'd used a Carrier.

"Primus," a Mech behind Elita muttered and she had to agreed, it was some sight.

"Oh, so you've finally turned up," Ratchet said sardonically as he spotted them in the doorway.

"You'll be pleased to know every Sparkling has been delivered without any problems."

"Thank Primus," Ryptyde exclaimed as Ratchet said this.

She went over to the nearest berth and started talking to the two bots lying there, cooing at the beautiful, chirping Sparkling. Optimus. and Elita held back as Ryptydes officers and medical officer fallowed behind her.

"All these Sparklings are so beautiful Optimus, it makes me want to have another one."

"Me too," Optimus said softly. "We'll talk about it later my darling, when we're alone."

She nodded quietly just squeezing his servo.

As Ratchet came over, Optimus asked quietly.

"Have you found the cause of all these pregnancies?"

Prota perked up and walked over to stand next to Ratchet. "Not yet but we have fluid work from everyone here. Now that you two are exposed we need your too."

The couple nodded and stepped into the Med Bay properly, allowing the doors to shut behind them. Elita was in awe of all the little Sparklings, she'd just loved to cuddle one. It really made her desire another Sparkling of her own.

Ryptyde was still visiting with the couple when a large Mech that had walked in with them placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke to he quietly. She suddenly looked embarrassed and with quick words to the couple she stepped away and playfully punched the shark-Mech in the shoulder.

"I wonder what that's about?" Elita murmured softly as she and Optimus stood out of the Medics way.

"Where are my manners," Ryptyde now said, turning to Optimus and Elita.

"You haven't been introduced to my bots yet."

She indicated the nearest couple and said.

Hammer attempted to look innocent as Prota gave her mate a look.

"This is Titania and her mate Whirlpool, they've been blessed with a Mech named Razorfin."

"It is an honor having you here." Elita smiled to the couple.

They smiled, very much wrapped up with thier new, light red/brownish Sparkling who was snuggled against his mother's chassis.

"Will you be in need of anything?" Optimus asked.

"Just plenty of Energon," Whirlpool said quietly, holding his mate's hand. "And the knowledge the Decepticons won't disturb us here."

"They will not be disturbing any of us, I assure you."

Whirlpool nodded slowly.

Ryptyde said firmly.

"I hope not, none of us want this spoiled, leader."

"It won't be." She assured them, "Please excuse us I must introduce more of us."

They nodded and sank but into their own little world as Ryptyde moved them on to the next berth. This contained two Femmes, called TrillaBite and Bluefoam who were holding thier own little Femme with blue and pink highlights.

"Her name's CoralRay," TrillaBite said softly as they beamed down at her beautiful little Sparkling who was gurgling.

"Oh she reminds me of Arcee! Our little Femme," Elita leaned down to the sparkling to tickle its chin.

The Sparkling shrieked with laugher and tried to grab her hand, but Elita knew all the tricks and carefully kept her fingers out of reach. Her Sire took her daughter's hand and smiled at Elita with real warmth.

"How old if yours?"

"Not a Sparkling anymore," Elita said with a sigh. "She's in her fourth youngling form but she won't be a full Femme for quite a while yet."

"I can't wait till she's that big!" Bluefoam cooed.

"It goes by fast," Elita warned with a smile. "Soon, you'll be chasing away Mechs who want to court her, like Arcee's Sire does."

Optimus blushed making the femme couple giggle at him.

"I'm not that bad," he muttered as the Femmes giggled at him.

"Of course not, dear," Elita said while giving the other Femmes a wink. "You just want to look after you're little Femme."

"Oh really now, what about the poor little Mechling named Fencer?" Elita asked servos on her hips. "

Hey! He gave her a funny look," He tried defended himself,

"She had a data sheet stuck to her back plates," Elita countered.

"He was taking advantage of that," Optimus grumbled, it seemed so simple to him, a Mechling looks at his daughter funny, he chases them away, end of. Sadly, this mate didn't share this view.

"Oh Optimus," Elita laughed. "You need to calm down, Arcee will one day find someone, she can't stay your little Femme forever."

Optimus sighed.

"I know, but I can't help it, dearest."

"I know," Elita said kindly, at least her mate cared about their daughter's welfare.

"She's a lovely little Femme, we'll leave you in peace," Elita now said to the Femme couple so Ryptyde could lead them to another berth.

"Is this all of your people?" Elita asked curiously at Ryptyde.

"Almost," Ryptyde said. "Those who weren't expecting, are relaxing in another room, we had a long journey getting here."

"I can imagine," Elita said sympathetically.

"We ensure you have everything you need while your with us until you either set up a base or move on," Optimus said, knowing they might pursue the latter to ensure the Decepticons wouldn't interfere with them.

"Thank you," Ryptyde said with a smile, pleased with this. At least Optimus wasn't just assuming they'd stay, he was offering to support them whatever the choice was.

"We have already setup our base and my SIC Hammer here and Azulaton our weapons specialist whom you've not met yet have already secured our defences." Ryptyde winked.

"Good, though I hope it's not anywhere near the Decepticons," Optimus said, figuring their base would be very near water.

"Don't worry, we're safe," Ryptyde assured him, she didn't want thier base anywhere near the Decepticons.

She wanted to keep the Sparklings away from this War for as long as possible, it was just as well this planet held so much water. This would make it much easier to avoid confrontations though she'd likely need to speak with Megatron again.

But now wasn't the time to dwell, there were too many happy couples and Sparklings for that. So she now asked gently,

"Would you like to see more Sparkling or have a private talk?"

"I would like to see more Sparklings if you don't mind?" Elita asked kindly.

"Of course not," Ryptyde said with a laugh, obviously happy that Elita wanted to see more.

They walked to another berth that had a Femme lying on a berth, holding two Sparkling with two Mechs standing over her.

"This is Datacrunch and Nightsift," Ryptyde said, indicating the Mechs before introducing Whistleblower as the Femme.

"And I believe these two lovely Sparklings are called Swifter and Rhomae."

Elita cooed over the little Mech and Femme twins, making the parents beam. Their Carrier looked tired but also very content that she'd brought these two bots into the world.

"You're very lucky to have twin Sparks," Optimus said to Nightshift who was hovering in such a way that told him he'd Sparked the twins.

"I know," the Mech said with a smile as his partner held his shoulder. "We're aren't ready to mate yet but we caught this virus. We were very lucky to have Whistleblower to carry for us."

After a few more explanations over the two Sparklings, they went to the next berth that had two Femmes. They were called Current and Ashdance, and Ashdance had just had a little Mech called Hesper. The Sparkling was sleeping and was cuddled against his Carrier's chest who was lovingly stroking him.

The sight reminded Optimus of when Hot Rod had been born and when Elita had fallen asleep clutching their little son. He stroked the red Mechling who yawned and wriggled deeper into his mother's armour making everyone chuckle.

The next Femme had acted as Carrier for a single Mech named Quartz who'd had a one night stand with another Mech from a different planet. She was holding a little Mech called Koola who was chirping at the two Younglings Seismic and Aero who were staring at the Sparkling their mother had Carried.

Next to Watersprout, her mate Telluric was supporting the Koola's Amma who was staring in disbelief at his little son. He looked like he could barely process what had happened but still looked happy.

"This is Cadbury," Ryptyde now introduced as they moved to the next berth where a Femme lay with her mate Stingray sitting beside her.

"This is BlueSordes," Cadbury said with a soft smile, holding her Mechling close.

This Sparkling stood out because of his electric blue and silver colouring which would help hide him in water. Elita and Optimus were very impressed with him, just like all the other Sparklings and Elita got to hold his little hand which eagerly clutched her finger.

"And finally, we have Pyro and his mate Aqeonus who had twin Femmes," Ryptyde said proudly as her officer grinned up at her.

"Their names are Elasmo and Opthal."

"Their beautiful," Elita said, her optics shining, she loved Sparkling so much.

It made Optimus think she might be very eager in the berth later, something he didn't mind in the slightest.

Ratchet now came over to make sure this couple were doing well and to offer another cube. Aqeonus took it very gratefully, she'd soon need to feed her new Sparklings and since there were two, they'd use a lot of her fuel up.

Suddenly Ratchet was at Elita's side, "Madame my I see you for a few moments privately?" Prota was at his side looking as if he'd called her.

"Certainly Ratchet," she smiled fallowing him and Prota. Optimus and Ryptyde were silently signalled by Prota to fallow as well. Ratchets lead them to a large private room.

"What is it, Ratchet?" Elita asked, still a little distracted by all the Sparklings.

"I was doing a scan of everyone and there were some odd results came up when I scanned you," Ratchet said gently.

"I think this 'virus' has affected your coding."

"In what way?" Optimus said, hoping it wasn't something bad.

There was so much going on right now, he didn't think he could take any more complications.

"I think you might have the virus, Elita," Ratchet now told Elita gently.

"What?" she said, optics widening.

"What does that mean?" Optimus said quickly and Ratchet said.

"It means if you interface with your mate, there is a very high chance you'll fall pregnant."

"We could have a Sparkling?" Elita said softly, her expression giving away nothing.

She turned looking into her mates optics, "Optimus what do you think about this?" She breathed

"I'm not sure," Optimus said cautiously. "You know I'd love to have another Sparkling but with Megatron..."

He didn't need to finish this sentence, she understood the double meaning behind his words.

"You think Megatron would come after your Sparkling?" Ryptyde said, shocked?

"Yes...he's targeted our young before." Optimus said grimly.

Ryptyde stared at him, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could her love have sunk so low.

"What about our young, will he target them?" she asked, praying the answer was no.

"Hopefully not," Optimus said gently. "It's more...personal when he goes after my children."

"Not if I can help it." Elita snarled fiercely, gritting her denta and clenching her fists.

There was no way Megatron was getting his hands on any Sparkling she had, not after the way he'd treated Orion during their final cycles as brothers. He might kill a Sparkling but there were other ways of causing permanent harm.

Elita's demeanour was becoming darker as she remembered those darker days. She was slowly losing sight of everyone around her.

_"Orion, I told you not to go near that Autobot."_

_"I'm sorry, but he's not a bad Mech..."_

_"That's not for you to decide, I told you not to go and you disobeyed me."_

_"It's not his fault, I went to."_

_"And you'll be getting some punishment after him Ariel."_

_"No! Don't spank Ariel, it was my idea," Orion bravely defended her._

"Elita...Elita love," Optimus was now directly in front of her gently wiping away her tears and holding her checks bringing her back to the present.

She was shacking violently were she stood her hands still clenched.

"I'm sorry," she said, leaning into her warm embrace. "I just...have have nightmares about what he could do to them, especially if..."

"Shhh its ok sweetspark," Optimus cooed trying to calm her.

"He won't find out," he whispered over their bond.

"And I will never let him hurt any of our children, you have my word on that."

Those around the remained silent as Optimus comforted Elita. Ryptyde however was shaken deeply to her core by Elitas demeanor, first from deadly dark to tears of fright.

_"What had happened in the past that would give Elita so much hostility towards Megatron? Yet so frightened by him...,"_ Ryptyde thought to herself.

She knew things had been strained between the Younglings and Megatron before they'd disappeared but she never knew just how much. What had Megatron done that would make Elita so afraid for her own Younglings?

She didn't want to know but knew she'd try to find out, she needed to know what had happened. And why it had happened.

"It's alright," Optimus was now murmuring as Elita composed herself, she didn't want to act like this in front of their guests.

"Hot Rod and Arcee are safe, Megatron's not going to hurt them."

"I am sorry Optimus but if he ever touches them I will kill him...," Elita whispered, but all could hear her clearly.

"I know," Optimus said quietly in a tone that everyone still heard.

Hammer held Prota close as she too shivered. Prota spoke to her mate threw there bond,

_"I am afraid for our younglings Hammer."_

_"I will double our defences and personally check everything over again and have Azulaton triple our outer detection perimeters and...I will ask Optimus to help us with a military escort back to base,"_ Hammer reassuring stroked her helm.

_"Thank you love,"_ Prota smiled threw their bond

_"Anything for you sweetspark,"_ he replied softly, a tone those besides his mate and children ever heard.

She patted his hand, her smile wide, she knew he meant every word.

Ratchet cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry to interrupt everyone but..."

"Forgive us, Ratchet," Optimus said softly. "You want to know what we're going to do."

Ratchet nodded.

"I do."

"We're not sure Ratchet, we would like another one but now might not be the best time," Optimus now said queitly.

It was certainly tempting to take advantage of this virus but they needed to think about this thoroughly.

"Optimus..."Elita timidly asked as the subject was so tender. Optimus gently lift his beloveds chin and stared into her beautiful blue optics. He remained silent as he measured and weighted their message.

"We cannot risk a sparkling with Megatron so unstable...I'm sorry sweetspark," Optimus rumbled the weight of his decision heavy in his voice.

Elita's optics saddened but she nodded. At least they had two children, she might have disagreed if they didn't. But she knew they were making the right decision.

"You're right Optimus, Megatron might go into a rage if he hears I'm Sparked."

"Why would he get so mad?" Prota questioned and Elita rolled her optics.

"He acts as though Optimus has committed a great offence, as though Optimus was flaunting the fact he's got a family. It's complicated," she finished with a weak smile.

"It must be," Prota said, with a frown. "It sounds like he's almost jealous."

"Perhaps he is. Few know that he once had a femme." Optimus mused. He had never thought to look at it in that light before.

There was another reason he didn't voice out loud. Megatron thought the Autobots had stolen Orion, he thought Optimus was purposely hiding him and he hated him for it. So, he did whatever he could to destroy Optimus's family.

But those who didn't know this were nodding at the suggestion Optimus had voiced out loud.

"I'm sorry I must step out the scanner just went off." Ratchet said excusing himself. "I will help you I need to check on a few things." Prota said squeezing Hammers servo before fallowing Ratchet.

Hammer smiled, watching her go before turning back to the little group. His optics found Elita's and he smiled fondly and smiled.

"You've certainly grown up, little Ariel."

Elita jumped nearly a foot in the air and Optimus growled stepping in front of her blocking her from him.

Hammer held up his hands.

"Don't you recognise your old friend Welsm?"

Hammer started laughing and clapped Ryptyde on the shoulder before speaking again, "Don't make this old Mech turn you over my knee plating Orion Pax."

Optimus gaped in a very unprimely manner as memories of a gruff but kind Sparked Mech came flooding back. One of his brother's best friends, someone who always had a kind word for the curious little youngling and sometimes an Energon sweetie.

"Welsm?" he said dumbly, not believing what he was hearing or seeing.

"Welsm and Gelsm!" Elita squeaked sounding very much like a youngling, "Optimus you didn't tell me Welsm was here too!"

"I...I didn't know," Optimus said, veyr much wanting to squirm like a youngling but resisting the urge.

Hammer laughed again, "It seems a bit of the younglings I remember still remain," He winked

Optimus flushed and then chuckled.

"A part of us always remains," he said softly with a smile.

He then chuckled.

"You know, when I met you as Hammer, I thought you were so much like Ironhide and in turn, he always reminded me of you, Welsm."

"Aye," Hammer smiled.

"So you want to have your first sparkling aye?" Hammer asked, Ryptyde smiled also curious too. Each were unaware of Hot Rod and Arcee, Ryptyde had been too distracted and not heard Elita earlier.

Elita and Optimus glanced at each other but they wanted their two old friends too know. Besides, some of the other Neutrals knew already.

"We already have two, Hotrod and Arcee," Optimus said gently as thier jaws dropped.

"What?" Hammer said as Ryptyde said.

"You've already got two Sparklings?"

It was Optimus and Elita's turn to laugh this time.

"They're not Sparklings anymore," Elita said fondly. "Hot Rod is nearly full grown and Arcee is not far behind him."

Hammer nearly fell over in shock and Ryptyde struggled to hold him up.

"But that's...that's impossible," Hammer said in disbelief. "You two must be barely full grown yourselves."

"We can explain later when everyone else are in recharge. If you like," Elita asked

"I...I think you'll need to," Ryptyde said faintly as Optimus stepped forward to help Hammer stand. The older Mech stared at the arm holding him, how could that tiny little youngster have gotten so big and strong.

Primus, he was feeling old now.

"My lord?" Prowls voice could be hard threw the door.

"We'll talk later," Optimus promised before calling.

"I'm here Prowl, what is it?"

"The Decepticon femme Dark Aurora is attempting to contact you threw the computer. "

Optimus was still for a moment before saying.

"Very well, I will be there in just a moment."

He turned to his mate and his two old friends.

"I must take this but we will talk later I promise. In the meantime, enjoy your group's new arrivals."

"I would like to go with you. I want to see her for myself." Elita said firmly taking her mates servo.

"We will speak to you later then." Ryptyde nodded turning her attention back to her brother, "Come on you silly old Mech on your pedes."

Optimus chuckled and offered his mate his arm.

"Come on, we'll see her together."

To be continued.

_Author's note. How does Optimus's conversation go? What is Megatron up to at the Nemesis? Find out next time, until then._


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's note. Sorry for the wait, this is an exciting chapter which I think you'll all enjoy._

_Written by me and __AuroraFerreri._

_Enjoy and please review._

"What do you think Dark Aurora wants?" Elita asked Optimus as they headed to the Communication Centre.

"I've no idea but it must be important," Optimus mused, he himself was surprised at the request considering how she felt about him.

"Perhaps it has something to do with our new arrivals, she wouldn't get anywhere with Prowl," Optimus suggested after a moment's thought as they neared the room where Prowl was waiting.

"Maybe," Elita said softly, mulling over possibly reasons the young Femme could be calling.

The tactician was as ambient as ever as they approached, he saluted them well opening the communications door.

"The Decepticon Femme appears to be smug and with holding, I advise caution." He rumbled silently before leaving his commanders to the video call. Optimus looked to his beloved Elita before activating the call, "Prowl is usually right about things and last I checked she wanted to use my spark casing for potting plant from Predica," He grumbled.

Elita couldn't help but chuckle slightly at this.

"That's Femmes for you my dear, I believe Chromia has said something similar, although I think she had another Mech part in mind."

Optimus gave a small, mock shudder at this, Femmes certainly could be bother creative and vindictive in their vengeance. Squaring his shoulders, he entered the communications room. Sure enough, Dark Aurora was there and she certainly did look smug.

Never a good sign.

"Ahh Optimus so good to see you and your lovely mate Elita One," She purred. Her unusually _'kind'_ behaviour immediately put the pair on guard.

"Thank you "Dark Aurora," Optimus greeted back, always polite even though he knew this couldn't be good.

"Do want do we owe the pleasure of this call?"

She smiled thinly before saying boldly.

"I want to know where you have hidden Orion, Prime."

"I cannot divulge such knowledge." Optimus replied cautiously.

Dark Aurora had to work hard to remain pleasant, as she actually felt slightly ill.

"That's such a shame Prime..."

She said silkily, still smiling.

"...Because it would be an even greater shame if I allowed a certain virus to run riot with all the Decepticons."

This caused both Autobots to stiffen.

"What...do you mean by that, Dark Aurora?" Optimus asked carefully, in case he was wrong about which virus she meant.

"I was visiting the Ark early today with Spike and was kindly escorted to Med Bay by your friendly bot Beachcomber. I was assessed by your medical officers and found to have already contracted the virus as I was already carrying. Long story short..." she smiled skipping over how she escaped.

"I returned home but then I thought to myself how could I use this virus to my peoples benefit..." she left the sentence open looking at the stoic pair smiling.

They glanced at each other, the last thing they needed for an influx of Decepticon Sparklings. Creators fought viscously, there would be higher casualty rates would rocket. But what she was asking was impossible, there was no way Optimus could tell her where Orion was. Or rather, who Orion really was.

So in the end, he sighed heavily and said softly.

"I wish I knew where Orion is but I don't. Sentinel sent him and Ariel off planet before he died, he wished to protect them from the looming war. All I know is that their safe."

Her smile withered and her ruby optics darkened, "What? That's it!" She hissed obviously not pleased, "You will pay for your ignorance!"

"Now Dark Aurora just a minute. Optimus truly doesn't know." The femme commander said trying to calm the Decepticon carrier femme.

As Dark Aurora turned her furious gaze on Elita, the Femme Commander said soothingly.

"Sentinel did not want the children's whereabouts falling into the wrong hands, there were many who'd have happily used them, either against Sentinel or Megatron. Sentinel did sent someone to look after them but that bot will not divulge where they are hidden. They have simply contact us every now and again from a neutral source."

Dark Aurora did not look placated at all by this.

"Who is this neutral source?" she demanded.

"We do not know they're name," Elita said passively.

As Dark Aurora's optics bugled with even more rage, Elita added.

"It was felt safer that we did not know, that way their identity could not be gotten from us. I wish we did know though."

Dark Aurora was fuming and at the same time was feeling very sick. Her normally black and red armour changed dramatically, it shifted in to dark grey and burnt orange. Normally colours didn't shift at all but being she was carrying a Predican sparkling anything was possible. She groaned and bent over, after a few tense moments she looked up through her shutters.

"I am warning you both, once I deliver the Sparkling, I'm going to be giving Megatron a lot of help from now on," She hissed condensation heavy on her helm.

Optimus grimaced behind his mask, he did not like the sound of that at all. Meanwhile, Elita said soothingly, remembering how hard Carrying was.

"Dark Aurora, you should call your Medic, I think you'll be delivering that Sparkling soon, you mustn't stress yourself out."

Dark Aurora glared at her but knew the Sparkling's Creators wouldn't like it if she didn't see Hook so she grudgingly nodded. But her last parting shot managed to cause disquiet in the Autobot leaders.

"Somehow, I will find them both, Orion and Ariel, and when I do, their going straight to Megatron."

Before either could comment she closed the video feed, "Well that went well." Optimus grumbled finding a chair to rest in, It had been an incredibly complex week.

Elita blew out air from her intakes.

"Hmm, funny how Femmes are always the most menacing when Carrying," she said in a soft tone, trying to cheer up her mate while still remaining serious. "We need to be on our guard, she means it about looking for...them."

"I know," Optimus said softly, unlike Megatron who had too many responsibilities, he couldn't afford to properly look for them, Dark Aurora was another matter. Once she wasn't Carrying, she could devote all the time she wanted to looking for them. They may have done their best to conceal their identities but no trail could ever be completely covered.

Optimus watched his mate brooding and he started chuckling drawing her out of her thoughts, "What's so funny?" she asked curiously.

"You're so cute when your serious sweet spark." He said lovingly.

"Really?" she said with an amused smile.

He nodded, holding an arm out to her, encouraging her to slip into his arms. With his mate sitting securely on his lap, he smiled and said.

"You're both cute and gorgeous when you do that, my love."

She chuckled lightly, "Optimus even in the most dire of times you make me feel like I am still the centre of the universe." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck struts nuzzling nose plates with him.

"You _'are'_ the centre for my universe," he assured her softly, stroking her sides lightly with his massive hands. "The only ones who even come close to you are our children."

His smiled down at her as he said.

"You're my sun Elita, while Arcee and Hot Rod are my bright moons, I need all three of you to function."

She smiled again blushing then kissed him tenderly. Optimus spark leap with joy and he rubbed her sides again.

"How did I ever end up with such a sweet, poetic Mech?" she teased, kissing his cheek.

"Probably because I ended up with such a beautiful Femme," Optimus replied smoothly, making her laugh.

They settled into each other's arms, trading loving kisses, before either of them knew it, Elita was straddling Optimus. They cycled air heavily as their servos traced one another's forms. With heavy regrets Optimus pulled away, Elita cycled air attempting to cool her systems.

"Optimus, what's wrong?" Elita asked before bending down and nibbling at his sensitive cables in his neck. Optimus moaned deeply living the feeling all too much, he nearly forgot why he had stopped, "Sweet spark..," he managed huskily before continuing, "The virus?"

She gasped before softly moaning in frustration and disappointment. Optimus brought her closer, cuddling her gently.

"You know it's not because I don't want to," he said softly. "But at this delicate time, I don't think we can risk bringing a Sparkling into this world. Not with Dark Aurora and Megatron on the rampage, I will not have you and any potential child put at risk."

Two

-outer space in orbit around earth-

"Roddy wake up!" Acree called out excitedly, "We are here. We are finally in Earth's orbit!"

"Finally," her older brother Hot Rod grouched as he rolled off his berth to join his sister at the nearby view screen. "I thought we were never going to get here, if I have to listen to one more of Kup's 'in the good ole days' stories, I'll go insane."

With a giggle, Arcee now asked brightly.

"Mama and Papa are going to get a really big surprise when they see us."

"Aye that they will sis but remember when we get down there you have to quickly find an alt-mode. Preferably something fast," Hot Rod reminded.

She rolled her optics but still said.

"Don't worry, I'll find something really cool. What about you, are you getting a new one?"

"Maybe, if I see a good one," Hot Rod said with a shrug. "But mine's pretty powerful anyway, you're the one that needs a good one Cee."

"I know," she said, knowing their Creators probably wouldn't be thrilled they'd turned up on Earth with the Decepticon high command still there. But they were a part of this War too and they were going to do their part to end it.

"Let's look in the database that Kup made of human vehicles." Arcee offered switching on the big monitor. "Good idea Cee," Hot Rod agreed proud of her.

She grinned, pleased that he approved of her decision, she did want her older brother's approval about as much as she wanted her father's. It wasn't that they were routinely disappointed with her, she just loved them so much and wanted them to be proud of her, especially as she would soon be an adult.

"What about this one?" Arcee finally said, after scrolling through the list, showing a picture of a motorcycle.

"Hmm fast, sleek, elegant and as far as I know no one else is a motorcycle on base. Good job Cee," Hot Rod winked smiling down at her. "Thanks Roddy," She beamed up at him. Yes she'd done it! She made her brother proud.

"And what farm will you be choosing Hot Rod?" Came the raspy voice of Kup. He was standing at the doorway watching the pair a proud smile on his face-plates as well.

Hot Rod gave a casual shrug.

"From what I've heard, these models called 'sports' cars would probably be perfect for me. Powerful and full of speed."

"Can't wait to break the local's speed limits?" Kup said with a chuckle. "Just remember kid, ya got both Creators down there and they won't hesitate to come down on your sorry aft if you step out of line."

Hot Rod stiffened he didn't want to give away his enthusiasm at wanting to break loose.

"Yes sir."

Kup gave him a slight knowing smile.

"Just kind that in mind lad, this is an inhabited planet full of small organics."

"Yuck organics!" He grimaced, "I have no idea why father likes them."

"Probably because they're so cute," Arcee smirked.

"You're going to be surrounded by organics pretty soon," Kup warned. "Both the land and its inhabitants are organic."

"I think I might get a pet," Arcee said slyly. "You can help me take care of it, Roddy."

Hot Rod opened his denta to argue but Kup cut him off sharply, "Hot Rod! You are the Prime in waiting think before you speak from now on, and Arcee you are Femme Commander in training you must begin acting like it."

He watched them both for a moment before moving around Hot Rod. He started typing on the computer cycling through the images.

Arcee flushed, Kup was right, she did need to start acting more mature. She just couldn't ressit teasing her older brother, he got riled up so easily. Hot Rod meanwhile sighed heavily before saying.

"You're right Kup, I'm sorry. Do you have any ideas about what form I could take?"

"Yes this car, the humans call it a Mercedes SLK230 AMG Red Convertible Sports Kompressor," Kup commented as he pulled up the image of the sleek red car.

Hot Rod's gaze was interested as he examined the model Kup had looked up, his expression soon morphing into a grin.

"I like it," he said approvingly. "Thanks, old timer, I think I'll take this one."

Kup rolled his optics at the young mech grumbling about being called an old-timer.

"Kup is the form I chose suitable for me?" Arcee inquired cycling to the motorcycle forum she'd chose.

"Eh," Kup said, breaking one of his grumbles off mid sentence. He peered over at the choice she was indicating and said.

"Seems alright, you definitely want speed when we're done there. Just remember what kind of terrain we're dealing with and prepare to get dirty."

"What will you be choosing for your design?" Hot Rod asked crossing his servos.

"Not sure yet, lad," Kup muttered as he looked over Arcee's choice.

"Probably something that blends in...hmmm, like that," he said pointing at a new vehicle.

"Uh, you sure an army jeep won't stand out?" Hot Rod asked with a grin.

"I'm sure because I will be remaining on the army base 90 percent of the time, someone has to keep an optic on you two."

This made both of them laugh although they knew he was deadly serious. He took his responsibilities very seriously. Arcee now patted his arm, saying.

"There'll be loads of others there, including Mama and Papa, you don't have to watch us all the time."

"They are the high commanders they won't have time, I will however be arranging your lessons as soon as we arrive with IronHide and Chromia," Kup quipped. This made the pair groan.

"Ironhide and Chromia? Those two are trigger mad, they make us blast targets, do press ups and dodge live ammo attacks all cycle long," Hot Rod moaned as Arcee nodded, she felt like her father had run her over repeatedly after those two finished with her.

"That's good though teaches stamina and discipline," Kup growled shaking his fist.

"So why don't you join us?" Hot Rod couldn't help but say slyly even as Arcee rolled her optics at her brother's cheek.

"Because I am a seasoned veteran. Now enough we are in preparation to land go get strapped in. Wheeljack says it's a nasty firry decent," Kup ordered.

"Alright," Hot Rod said, looking a little disappointed that Kup hadn't risen to the bait. But Arcee certainly wasn't, she didn't want to be lectured and assigned punishment for his brother's cheek.

They quickly rushed to their seats, strapping themselves in as their ship started to shake and groan as it entered Earth's atmosphere. Kup was right, it wasn't a pleasant descent, the view-screen became a fiery glow as the outer hull heated up at an incredible rate.

Without warning the Hull of the ship shuttered and groaned, "That doesn't sound good!" Arcee said scared now as she clutched onto Hot Rod. He had his arms around her holding her close. "Kup what's wr-" BOOM! The front of the ship was ripped away and they started free falling.

"RODDY!" Arcee shrieked as they plummeted straight for earth.

"HOLD ON!" he yelled back, gripping both her and the part of the ship they were still attached to but he knew they could die if they stayed in it.

So with almost blinded optics, he squinted at the the ground that was fast approaching them and saw a body of water in its path. His Spark raced even faster, they had a chance to survive this without too much damage but it would be risky. As everything loomed closer and closer, he yelled.

"Arcee, when I give the word, we have to jump."

"JUMP?" she cried back in terror, clutching at him.

"TRUST ME!" he yelled back as the very ship screamed as it headed for earth.

"I'll try!" she whimpered back as Hot Rod focused on cutting the straps holding them, Arcee clinging for dear life to him.

He managed to cut most of them but kept a couple that were just strong enough to hold them in place as their broken craft kept falling. He didn't think about the others or what might be happening to them, all he was focused on was his own and his sister's survival. He could see that body of water getting larger and larger, it appeared to be a massive lake but the craft looked like it would miss it and smash against the hard ground.

"Cee, we're going to jump in five breems," Hot Rod yelled, they could only risk that amount of time before it would be too late to jump. "Just hold onto me and brace yourself."

She whimpered, unable to say anything, just holding tighter than ever to him. Hot Rod chanted the countdown in his head...five...four...three...two...one...

**"NOW!"** he bellowed, cutting the last strap and kicking away from the craft, allowing it to tumble past them, Arcee screaming into the whistling air.

She just managed to wrap her legs around him and closed her optics as the plummeted closer the lake, her scanner momentarily beeped indicating another transformer was nearby.

But she paid no mind to this, all she was focused on was holding onto her brother, he would keep her safe, he had always done so in the past. His arms were wrapped around her tightly, his legs drawn up, this wasn't going to be pretty even if they did successfully hit the water.

He dimly registered an explosion, the remains of their craft had hit the ground and exploded, they were hit by a wave of blindingly hot heat. They both gasped but it barely slowed them down, they continued falling...down...down...down...

They hit the water so fast that at first it didn't seem to register, they cut through the water so fast they had their own air bubble which didn't burst until they stopped. A blast of freezing cold water smashed into their bodies, causing them to cry out and water to start flooding into their mouths before they managed to shut them. Arcee was badly stunned and it was up to Hot Rod to start dragging the both of them to the surface, even though he was weak from the wall and collision.

He started clawing towards the surface pulling his sister with him at the same time, he briefly looked down and his spark nearly stopped as he saw Arcee's optics flicker and go dim then out all in a nano second. Thinking fast he managed to online his right canon and pointed it down, by Primus' good graces it fired and they shot to the surface. He gasped a wonderful breath when his head crested the surface.

"Arcee! Arcee?" He cried terrified when she did not respond. He started to swim for the shore as it was not far away. Within a few moments he was pulling them out of the water, turning his sister on her side he began fiddling with her sides attempting to find the release port for her tanks.

Ratchet had tough him this trick many vorns ago. He wanted to cry when he heard the gurgle of water rush out and felt it run over his systems. He smacked her on the back a few times making more water rush out and slosh onto the sand.

"Arcee?" He called closing the port now as he tried to wake her, she was still unresponsive, finally he bent down taking a deep cycle of air and forcing it down her tanks. He could hear the air swirl inside of them as he continued to add more air to them. All of a sudden he could hear them catch and he moved out of the way just in time as Arcee's optics fluttered open and she went into a coughing fit.

"Thank Primus!" Hot Rod cried out relieved pulling his sister close as she recovered.

"R-roddy?" she gasped out, her intakes still had some water swirling around but as she coughed, she managed to expel them.

"Roddy," she cried out, flinging her arms around his neck as she began to sob over their near death experience.

"Shh, its okay Cee Cee, we're safe now," Hot Rod said soothingly, even though his hands were still shaking furiously. "We're going to be alright."

After a few tense moments they finally parted and helped one another to their pedes.

"Where are we Roddy?" Arcee asked still clinging to his arm. Every communications system they had was knocked off line as well as their weapons. Hot Rods had flooded completely after he'd fired under water.

"No idea," he said softly. "But they'll be looking for us Arcee, don't worry about that."

He glanced over at the wreckage of the craft which was still burning, sending a long plume of black smoke into the air. He grimaced, that would be seen for miles around but that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"It won't be hard to find us with that if we stay put but...," he broke off, wondering how to explain this.

As she frowned at him, he said gently.

"It might also attract the Decepticons."

The unmistakable sound of cannons powering up made the pair go ridged, "In that youngling, you are correct. Now be a good mechling and turn around slowly," A warm voice ordered.

They both flinched, turning around in horror to see a Decepticon Femme standing tall a few feet away, her weapons activated and trained on them. Hot Rod immediately pulled Arcee closer to him, trying to keep her body shielded with her own.

"Who are you?" Hot Rod demanded, sounding braver than he felt.

Thinking quickly Dark Aurora smiled darkly, "Surely Orion you'd recognize an old friend?"

After a few silent moments DA continued, "No? Fine I will remind you. I am Dark Aurora daughter of Fallen creator of the Decepticons, who was murdered by Optimus Prime. I am the adopted Daughter of Megatron, heiress to the Decepticon Empire," She smirked proudly.

Hot Rod stiffened at this, he thought he'd heard about this Femme from his parents but he had no idea who this Orion was. But at this point, he decided to play along with her, at this point it was unlikely to do any harm.

"Is that so," he said softly, still shielding Arcee which caused the Decepticon Femme to chuckle.

"No need to be shy," Dark Aurora said, smirking widely. "I knew Ariel as well as I knew you, Orion."

Hot Rod glared at her, he wasn't letting this Femme anywhere near his sister.

"Not talking?" Dark Aurora asked softly. "Well, it doesn't matter, you'll both be talking soon enough."

Suddenly out of nowhere Skywarp and Soundwave appeared next to the Femme, "You called ma'am?" Skywarp asked respectively with a small bow.

"Yes," She said to him before looking to the communications leader, "Soundwave deploy your cassettes and scour the wreckage for anymore survivors. Skywarp you will return our guests and myself to Megatrons throne room."

Skywarp grinned as he leered at the two Autobots, Arcee huddling even closer to her brother who scowled at the Decepticons. Soundwave was already deploying his cassettes as Skywarp came closer to them, saying with an even wider grin.

"Don't bother resisting and keep a tight hold of each other, I wouldn't want to drop one of you into the ocean."

Hot Rod glared but obeyed, slipping a tight arm around Arcee, making sure they wouldn't be separated. Skywarp offered his arm to Dark Aurora who took it before reaching forward and gripping Hot Rod's shoulder. There was a brief build up of energy before a sound crack sounded through the air, and the four bots were gone.

In the next instant they were in a dark room under a spot light that through everything else into shadow. Skywarp let go of Hot Rod and Dark Aurora and bowed again to her, "Ma'am" before leaving the light.

Arcee tried not to whimper, she was really scared now. Hot Rod rubbed her back in comfort, his optics fixed on Dark Aurora who smiled back at him.

"We've been looking for you for a long time," she said softly. "Megatron will be very pleased to have you back."

Hot Rod mentally frowned, just who did she think they were? Obviously, she had no idea they were the Prime's children but it was strange to be mistaken for two completely different bots. Especially ones the Decepticons had apparently been after.

Hot Rod decided to fish for information so asked.

"What is going to happen to us?"

Before Dark Aurora could answer him a door bang close bye, the sound of heavy pedes echoed off the walls. The soft swishes of a cloak just barely could be distinguished, a growl sent chills up there spine's. Dark Aurora only smiled warmly. If it weren't for the fact this femme was a Decepticon, Hot Rod would find her more attractive and even friendly.

"Who have you brought to me, my sweet Aura?" Growled a deadly voice close behind Hot Rod's helm.

Hot Rod felt ice freeze his spine at the sound of that voice, someone deadly was right behind him. He heard Arcee squeak as she flinched, squeezing his arm even tighter. The two siblings somehow couldn't bring themselves to look around, not until Dark Aurora said sweetly.

"I think you will like them a lot, my lord. Turn around for him, my dears."

Struggling to keep a defiant expression, Hot Rod slowly turned, still doing his best to shield Arcee from any possible attacks. But it was hard not shiver at the sight that met his optics as he stared up at the looming figure with blood red optics.

"Is this some trick? Do you take me for a fool?" He hissed at Dark Aurora, not daring to believe his own optics not even for a nano second.

She stiffened but quickly said.

"An Autobot ship crashed some distance from here, I found these two at its wreckage. It is no trick," she added, her voice a little louder than normal.

He narrowed his gaze at her before sharply grabbing Hot Rods jaw, he bent from his great height to level his bloody optics with Hot Rods Sapphire ones, "Designations, now!" He rumbled threateningly.

Hot Rod grimaced, he couldn't tear his gaze away from Megatron's, not when his arms were still occupied with Arcee. Besides, this Mech was huge compared to him, he would have little to no chance of taking him on. The only way he might be able to would be with the element of surprise but he definitely didn't have it now.

Megatron was examining him closely, he seemed to be trying to find something. But the strange thing was, Hot Rod wasn't sure if he had or hadn't found it. Arcee buried her face against him as they heard footsteps all around them and the darkness was suddenly lit up with the glow of many red optics.

Hundreds of murmurs echoed around them and Arcee now silently cried, "Silence." Megatron barely raised his voice still stairing into Hot Rods optics. With an astonishing amount of gingerness and delicateness he reached down to Arcee chin pulling her up to look at him.

"My dear, since he will not answer me, will you?" He cooed.

"Uh," she gasped out as he held her, she was so scared, her whole body was trembling as this massive Mech loomed over her.

She closed her optics, she couldn't speak therefore couldn't answer him. His optics shifted to Hot Rod who remained tipped lipped. He sighed before lifting up with other hand, letting the claws glint in the small pool of light before resting them against Arcee's cheek.

"I want your designations," he growled quietly as Arcee trembled even more at his touch. "Give them to me now Younglings, I don't care who speaks but one of you will."

Hot Rod's fists clenched at the implication but he managed to say.

"Hot Rod."

"Ar-Arcee Sir." She squeaked wanting to bury her faceplates again.

"Hot Rod and Arcee" he mused standing tall once again, "Well, welcome to the Nemesis, your new home."

Hot Rod scowled, his anger briefly overcoming his fear but somehow refrained from growling. Arcee whimpered softly and hid against Hot Rod, needing his protection against all the stares from the shadows. Megatron still seemed to be regarding them thoughtfully, as though they were a mystery he longed to crack. Finally, he barked out.

"Hook, I want you to examine these two...I think you know what to look for."

"Yes my lord. Dark Aurora escort these two to med bay," Hook groused.

She bowed her head in acknowledgment, before giving Hot Rod a nudge. He stepped away from Megatron, somehow unable to tear his gaze away until they had turned away fully. With one arm around Arcee's waist, he gripped her hand with his free one as they followed Dark Aurora out of the dark room.

Hot Rod ignored the stares of the surrounding Decepticons but he could feel Megatron's burning gaze focused on their retreating backs, and that was a lot harder to ignore. They had caught the Decepticon leader's interest for whatever reason and right now, Hot Rod had no idea if that was a good thing or...a bad thing.

_Author's note. What's going to happen to Hot Rod and Arcee? Will Optimus find out what happened to them or are they truly prisoners? Find out next time which also features the birth of DA's Sparkling. Until then._


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's note. It's been a while but I think the wait will have been worth it because this is an epically long chapter. A lot of hard work has been put into this, we hope everyone enjoys this._

_Written by me and AuroraFerreri_

_Enjoy and please review._

"W-what do you thinks' going to happen to us?" whispered Arcee to her brother as they followed the Decepticon Medic to his Med Bay. Behind them, the Femme Dark Aurora strode along keeping a close optic on their backs to ensure they weren't about to run for it.

But frankly, there was nowhere for them to run, they were in the Decepticons base. And every single corridor they had gone through seemed to have at least two Decepticon soldiers. Even if they somehow managed to elude both Hook and Dark Aurora, they would soon be recaptured by the others.

Their forms and blue optics screamed Autobot, they only reason they weren't bothered was because of who was escorting them. But Hot Rod didn't like the way some of the Decepticons were eyeing up his sister's form, she was turning as beautiful and shapely as their mother. And in a place like this, that wasn't a good thing.

"We'll be okay," Hot Rod now said quietly to Arcee, knowing he had to reassure her. "I'll protect you Arcee, no one's going to hurt you."

Dark Aurora snorted behind them, "They wouldn't dare to lay a servo on either of you. For you see, you're under Megatron's personal protection now, they would very likely lose their servo."

This gave Hot Rod pause, 'Personal Protection?' But he was again faced with the question, 'Was it a good thing or a bad thing?' To his surprise Arcee spoke his other question,

"What's going to happen to us?" she barely squeaked out, looking back at the femme. Dark Aurora smiled kindly before speaking,

"Because you are both so young, most likely Lord Megatron will keep you under his protection, until he decides what to do with you both."

Arcee shuddered at this but Dark Aurora still smiled, "Would you prefer to be far game for all the Decepticon Soldiers?"

"No," Arcee squeaked immediately, shuddering at the thought of all those leering red optics.

"I'll kill anyone who lays a hand on my sister," Hot Rod growled fiercely which made Dark Aurora smile even more.

"Mmm, you're very fiery," she commented on, making Hot Rod flush at this. Arcee stared at her brother, was he actually embarrassed?

But she didn't feel like asking in, not in this tense situation. They continued along the long corridors until they finally reached Hook's Med Bay. Hook stopped and turned to face them, gesturing inside.

"I want the pair of you on berths as soon as we're in, no arguments. Or you'll find yourself chained to them."

They rushed inside not saying a word, Hot Rod lead Arcee to a pair of berths that were slightly close to one another.

"Hook?" Dark Aurora came in frowning, "Yes my Lady?" He inquired respectfully turning to face her.

"The mechling Hot Rod...he mentioned that Arcee was his sister. Does that automatically rule them out?" She asked cryptically. "No my Lady it does not."

He was about to turn to his patients, but turned back to her with an afterthought and pointed to a berth to the opposite, "I need to check you out as well, as it's only been a few hours and you were not to be outside either way. Let alone leave Med Bay," He growled at the sheepish femme.

"Alright," she said, holding her hands on in surrender. She knew that she wasn't meant to have done that but she'd felt fine and had wanted a drive. Besides, it was just as well she did or else these two may have gotten away unnoticed.

She walked over to a berth and carefully lay down on it. But before Hook could do anything, she said.

"Please check them out first, I can wait a few more breems. Lord Megatron will want the results as soon as possible."

"Very well but don't you dare move," Hook said sternly as he turned to the two siblings.

Against her better judgement and training Arcee asked her a question, "Where you wounded in battle?" she asked curiously.

"Hmm? Me? Oh no I was carrying." She said off-handedly, after a moment she looked over to see a stunned Arcee.

"You were carrying?" Acree breathed in surprise, "You're so young to have a mate and a sparkling!"

Dark Aurora chuckled as Hook rolled his optics.

"Actually, I was just acting as Carrier to two unbonded Mechs," she explained casually as Arcee's optics widened.

"Really, that's incredible," Arcee said, she'd never met such a young Carrier. Even Hot Rod looked impressed although he was trying to hide it.

Hook had grabbed a couple of things and now stood between the two siblings. He gestured for an arm each and they gave them to him and he inserted a needle into each before drawing up some energon blood. Arcee winced but it was over fairly quickly and Hook now injected the samples into a strange data pad he was holding.

A few breems later they could hear the fast heavy pede falls of someone rushing down the hall outside med bay. Without warning the doors burst open and there stood a furious Megatron, his cloak swaying from the rush.

"What do you mean they are not Orion and Ariel?" he bellowed, surely the entire Nemesis heard him.

"I'm sorry my lord," Hook said softly as Dark Aurora looked both confused and disappointed.

Arcee and Hot Rod sent each other looks, just who was Orion and Ariel? But they had other things to worry about, Megatron looked murderous, there was a chance he'd kill them in his rage. But then Hook spoke again.

"However, I did learn something very interesting about them, my lord."

"What?" snapped Megatron, his angry gaze sweeping over the two younglings who shrank back slightly.

"Trust me my Lord you will be very pleased-" Hook was cut off as Megatron swiftly moved closer in a threatening manner, the doors slamming shut behind him.

"Out with it Hook before I rip it out of your processor!" He growled dangerously before shooting a glare of frustration and disappointment at Dark Aurora who looked down at her berth silently ashamed, as if she was being reprimanded by her Sire.

"I learned they are the Sparklings of none other than Optimus Prime and Elita One."

Dark Aurora looked up in shock as Megatron stared at Hook who remained as calm as he could. Megatron's glowing red optics slowly moved to focus on Hot Rod and Arcee who were even more worried. They'd hoped that somehow, Megatron wouldn't find out about their parentage as there would be no way he was letting them go now.

"Prime has children?" Megatron now said softly, moving over to where they were lying. He still looked disappointed but now there was an unpleasant gleam in his optics. "Is that true young ones, you are his?"

"Yes," Hot Rod bit out, knowing it would be foolish to deny it. Arcee also nodded, too scared to speak.

Megatron smiled and said.

"Well, this changes things doesn't it?"

"What are you planning my Lord. We cannot just kill them it will be senseless." Hook said softly.

"Now, who said anything about killing?" Megatron stated almost pleasantly now as he came close to the two Autobots. "I merely know who they truly are and can act accordingly."

Arcee whimpered as Megatron reached out and stroked her cheek with one long claw.

His optics lit up but he didn't turn away from the young femme, "Dark Aurora?"

"Yes Megatron," She answered timidly, looking over at him examining Arcee.

"You have done well," He said smiling as he looked now to Hot Rod with fresh optics. He could now indeed see the family resemblance to Optimus and Elita. He finally turned to Dark Aurora and moved to stand next to her on her other side so he could still see the two Autobot younglings. He cupped Dark Aurora's chin smiling.

"Aurora, as a reward for their capture I return them both to you as a gift for your deeds."

She stared at him for a moment before smiling and leaning into his hand.

"Thank you my lord, I shall take good care of them for you."

Hot Rod grimaced but he supposed she wasn't the worst bot they could be given to. He was still worried for his sister, he had no idea if he'd be able to protect her while they remained captives but he'd do his damndest to ensure she was safe. Megatron now looked back at them, smiling broadly.

"Be good for your mistress younglings, or I may have to punish you. And you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"Yes Sir, No Sir," They said together compliantly, they did not want anything to do with 'his' punishments.

His smirked approvingly and then gently stroked Dark Aurora's cheek before turning to Hook.

"How is she, I know she left against orders." Megatron gestured to Aurora who looked sheepishly at the CMO.

Hook wordlessly stepped forward and scanned her, "She, as well as them, need Energon. Otherwise she is fine."

"Understood. You two, get up and stand before me," Megatron ordered, his servos crossed over his chest.

He still wore his cloak of black death, it was tattered and torn in a few places but it gave it more of an eerie presence. Hot Rod stood wordlessly and helped his sister off her berth, she quickly sought shelter in his protective arms as them moved in front of Megatron, Hot Rod stood straight looking braver then he felt. Megatron reached into his sub-space retrieving two rings, he put one on the berth Hot Rod had been and opened the one he was still holding.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what the rings were, slave collars. Megatron motioned for Hot Rod to step forward, against Hot Rods will he complied shuttering his optics as he felt the collar close around his neck with a soft hiss as it activated. Arcee was next and was trembling in his arms.

"My dear Arcee I need you to be a good femme and raise your helm please so we can do this the easy way," Megatron said pleasantly. With a whimper Arcee raised her helm shuttering from helm to pede, she too closed her optics as Megatron placed the collar around her neck. The hiss of activation sealed her fate of servitude.

"That's a good Femme," Megatron crooned, giving her cheek another stroke as she struggled not to cry as weakness flowed down her body before returning to its normal state. But she knew if she or her brother tried to escape, those collars would activate and they would find themselves unconscious.

And even if they didn't try to escape, any disobedience would probably involve an electric shock from that collar. They would be left in a lot of agony if that happened and suffer for the rest of the cycle. Hot Rod was desperately fighting the urge to do something rash, he'd never felt so angry in all his life but he knew he must stay calm.

Megatron would probably punish Arcee if he tried anything.

"Now come along you three, we have some business to attend too," He said stepping around them the tail ends of his cloak whipping around. He led them back out of the Med Bay and down the long hallways. They walked for a long time not saying a word until they rounded the corner and came to an abrupt halt. There in front of them was the TIC Soundwave, looking as mute as ever as well as deadly. He bowed deeply to Meagtron and Dark Aurora then stood and opened the big doors to the communications room.

"Oh no," thought Hot Rod, he had a very bad feeling about this.

And he was right as they were led into the room, Megatron barked out.

"Soundwave, open a line to the Autobot base."

"Damn," Hot Rod cursed mentally as Arcee gave a small squeak of horror, she knew what was going to happen now.

Autobot Base

"Any sign of them?" Optimus asked Jazz over the comm but the response was a negative.

"I'm sorry Prime, but we've found nothing so far. We'll keep looking, don't worry about that."

"Very well, contact me at once if you find anything," Optimus replied heavily.

"I know their alive," he muttered as there came a sudden beeping from the computer.

"Optimus," Elita said warily pointing at the console. The button that was beeping was the bright red one that indicated that the Nemesis was haling them.

Optimus sighed heavily and prayed to Primus that it was only sheer coincidence that Megatron was contacting him now.

His pray went unanswered because as soon as he made the connection and saw Megatron's sneering smile, he knew that their children were on the Nemesis. He didn't let any emotion show however and merely said.

"Megatron, what do you want?"

"Prime, is your beloved mate with you?" Megatron asked without preamble, and Elita stepped to Optimus's side with a sigh. She knew that this couldn't be good and could only hope that her son and daughter were unharmed.

"I am here Megatron," she stated when Megatron just leered at her.

"Good," I have something to show you," he replied, his face looking as though it might crack from all the smug smiling he was doing.

Megatron stepped aside and gestured for a terrified Arcee who was clinging to a wary Hot Rod, to step forward. Dark Aurora who was no longer pregnant fallowed close behind look almost as smug as Megatron.

Elita's optics widened in horror, not just because Megatron truly did have her beloved children but at the slave collars chocking their necks. She felt fury well up inside her and could feel waves of cold anger flowing over the Bond with her mate. She glanced at him and saw how stiff he was, his whole body was tense and his fists were clenched.

Smiling widely, Megatron said softly.

"As you can see Prime, Dark Aurora picked up a couple of younglings from a crash site and imagine my surprise when I found out just who they were."

Megatron continued after a few moments of tense silence, he was enjoying the pain in their optics.

Now they would see just what it was like to lose a close family member and being powerless to do anything about it. After stretching out the unpleasant silence for just a few more moments, Megatron now said almost conversationally.

"As you can see, Dark Aurora has delivered her Sparkling but she'll need a good rest afterwards. That's why I've decided to give these two to her, for her to use them as she will."

Optimus let out a low growl, not looking at anyone but Megatron.

"Now, now, Optimus none of that. You wouldn't want to endanger your own young would you?" Megatron questioned.

"Megatron let them go, they are but younglings!" Elita pleaded.

Megatron was still smiling but his face took on a rather nasty expression.

"Why should I, you were happy to keep Sparklings, why should I release your Younglings?"

"That was not my decision," Optimus said stiffly. "Wouldn't you rather prove yourself the better Mech?"

"Please Megatron," Elita begged softly. "Don't hurt them, they've done nothing to you."

Megatron paused as though considering their words.

Hot Rod dropped to his knees with a cry of pain, his sister backing away in fright. Surprisingly she sought the arms of a concerned Dark Aurora. Hot Rod was doubled over shaking, his black collar a light with energy. Twin spheres of electrical energy pulsed right at the mechling's vital energon lines at the command of his masters they would explode killing him instantly.

He struggled not to scream but it was next to impossible, he couldn't stop yelps of loud noise pass his lips. Elita cried in horror and Optimus snarled as they helplessly watched their son tortured before their optics. After a few more moments, the pulses suddenly stopped and Hot Rod was left half lying on the floor, gasping as his whole body shook.

"Megatron, I'll kill you for that," Optimus couldn't help but snarl, his parental instinct very much aroused.

Megatron laughed, "Really now?" He said moving to the beautiful young Arcee. "Do I need to demonstrate what will happen if you try to rescue them?"

As an afterthought, "You know Elita she is as stunning as you are...perhaps I will keep her for myself," he smirked gently stroking Arcee's cheek again. She was indeed beautiful and so corruptible.

Elita was the one that now snarled.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"I never thought you'd sink that low," Optimus quietly growled as Arcee struggled not to cry.

Megatron just laughed, loving the fact they were so angry and helpless.

"Dark Aurora escort the young femme to my bed chambers if you please as it seems that is what her creators wish for her," Megatron ordered.

Anger replaced pain in Hot Rod's body and he rose up, "I will never let you hurt her!" He said hoarsely.

Megatron chuckled and gripped the young mech's scruff bare, "You're as fiery as your Sire. You will make a good mate for my dear Dark Aurora."

"Wha...what?" stammered Hot Rod, completely taken aback by this sudden pronouncement.

Dark Aurora was meanwhile frowning slightly but she was too wise to protest. She figured she could ask about it later on, Megatron was probably just taunting the Prime. He and his mate certainly looked pretty incensed right at that point as she turned her attention to the now weeping Arcee.

"Come on," she encouraged softly, doubting that Megatron would actually force interface with her but not bothering to correct the Creators.

"Hot Rod will remain here with me, in case I need...entertainment," Megatron chuckled darkly at the panting mechling. Hot Rod knew that Megatron had been kind in his earlier demonstration but no matter the pain he was put through he wasn't going to let him hurt his sister.

Optimus was barely containing his rage at this point and he knew Elita was struggling too, he could feel it through there bond. Neither dared to anger Megatron for fear of him taking it out on Hot Rod. Both feared however that Dark Aurora was really leading Arcee to his chamber and prayed to Primus that she wasn't.

"I want my children back Megatron!" Elita pleaded getting closer to the screen wanting desperately to reach threw and snatch her son away from the monster that was once her mates brother.

Megatron calmly said, "Never. You will suffer as I have knowing that they are so close...but there is nothing you can do about it."

They both knew instantly what he was referring too, never in their wildest dreams did they think their secret would ever put their own offspring in harm's way.

For one wild moment, they considered just telling him who they were, surely there was no way he'd attack his own niece? Or continue to torture his own nephew, he had always wanted to protect his little family. But there was no knowing how he would react, frankly, he'd most likely go into a murderous rage and end up hurting their children anyway.

"Megatron, don't hurt Arcee," Optimus said in a softly pleading tone, hoping the fact he was begging would please Megatron enough that he would not hurt the young Femme. "Please, don't do that to her."

"Perhaps I will, perhaps I won't," Megatron taunted in response. "I shall do as I please Prime and unless you want your children to receive worse, you will not try to interfere."

He was still gripped Hot Rod's scruff bar but his grip had loosened. The young Mech looked up at his parent's anguished faces and he couldn't bear to see them anymore. So he suddenly lunged forward and brought his fist down on the console, breaking the adults' connection.

Megatron roar with laughter, "Couldn't bear to see them anymore mechling? Haha, fiery indeed. You'll make a fine mate for Aura. Now mechling I want you to test something for me, I want you to open a connection with your creators threw the bond."

"Why?" Hot Rod asked suspiciously, even as he did as he was told, wanting to offer comfort to his creators. To his horror, he was met by a blank wall as his collar started to hum quietly.

"That's why," Megatron said smugly, chuckling at the young Mech's expression as he realised he couldn't contact his creators that way. He tried sending a little bond probe to Arcee and was relieved to find that he could make contact with her. Maybe it was because they were both wearing those damn collars or maybe because Megatron only wanted to prevent them from feeling their creators. Either way, at least they had that although he was getting a lot of terror and grief from Arcee's end.

Hot Rod clenched his fists in anger as Megatron continued to laugh, if he didn't have this fragging collar, he'd happily attack Megatron here and now. But of course, Megatron spotted the look in his optic and chuckled some more.

He unceremoniously backhanded Hot Rod and sent him flying a crossed the room. He advanced quickly his cloak rustling, he grabbed a stunned Hot Rod and dragged him into a nearby large room where the army met them.

"All Decepticon's hear me now, as you all know we have new prisoners on board. They are Dark Aurora's and my own servants. Anyone touches them they will answer to me, and my cannon," He waited a moment before continuing.

"Do I make myself clear?" He asked his soldiers as he sub-spaced his cannon.

His soldiers all nodded quickly, staring at the groaning Autobot Mechling who was rubbing his throbbing cheek. Megatron smirked and returned his cannon to sub space, his point having been made. He took a firmer grip on Hot Rod's scruff bar and pulled him to his feet although Hot Rod still had to tilt his head to look into the Decepticons's blood red optics.

"We're going to go meet up with Dark Aurora and you will see to her needs," Megatron commanded sternly. "She can controls those collars as well so don't even think of trying anything, are we clear?"

He gave Hot Rod a little shake and the young Autobot bit out.

"Yes sir,"

"Good," Megatron purred before saying maliciously. "Now, I believe your sister is waiting for me."

His soldiers chuckled darkly at this well Megatron pushed Hot Rod along and out the doors.  
He shoved him along down the corridors until they were in what Hot Rod suspended was Megatrons private area as they passed to brutish guards that bowed to him respectively. Dark Aurora was waiting on an oversized couch with a timid Arcee. Megatron gave a mighty shove and hurled Hot Rod a crossed the room. Hot Rod managed to not fall on the calm Decepticon femme. He was however brought to his knees again by the collar being activated by Megatron.

"Here is your betrothed." Megatron said gesturing to Hot Rod.

"Thank you my gracious lord," She said respectfully feeling the power of control final being shared with her. She now had both Autobot's collars pass cords.

She still wasn't totally sure about her future _'mate' _but she trusted Megatron. Besides, for an Autobot who happened to be Prime's son, he was rather cute. Not that she'd like him know that, she would allow no weakness of hers to be exploited. She reached forward and stroked his cheek, he scowled but didn't say anything. But she noted that he seemed a little flushed and thought that it might not just be due to pain.

This thought made her smile and she purred.

"He's a fine specimen, Megatron."

"Only the best for you my dear," Megatron said softly before turning his attention to Arcee who shrank back.

Hot Rod tried to lung at Megatron but was rooted to the spot the collar humming in defiance.

"Now now Hot Rod that wont due," Dark Aurora purred stroking his cheek again. Megatron smiled proudly at the young femme, "You will make a fine leader someday, my sweetspark."

He offered his servo to Arcee to help her up.

Arcee took it, trembling all over. She was sure he was going to attack her and wasn't sure how she could survive that. He was such a big and powerful Mech, she never dreamed she'd be with someone like him. Her optics were fixed on the floor as she stood, waiting for it to happen.

"Don't," Hot Rod managed through gritted denta but didn't dare say anything else.

"Hmm," Megatron said in mock thoughtfulness. "Are you untouched my dear?"

Arcee burned with humiliation, her throat seemed to close up and she could only nod jerkily.

"Good then that's how you will remain. You will grow into your full beauty and remain untouched. You will be the jewel of the Nemesis," He said stoically, shocking her and Hot Rod at the proclamation.

"If anyone touches you...I will personally kill them no matter who they are. You will every week be seen by Hook to make sure no one has touched you. You three will also start training with me three times a week to better advance your skills and I expect you three to spar with one another. I have plans for you three, especially you Aura, as you will someday take the throne," Megatron said lacing an arm around Arcee giving her a gentle squeeze.

Arcee unconsciously leaned against him as she sagged with relief, she couldn't believe his words. It was almost like something her father would do, he probably would kill anyone who tried to force interface with her. She was so relieved, she forgot to be shocked at Megatron's other words, the ones about training. But Hot Rod had and he was staring at him in disbelief.

"I will ensure to live up to your expectation," Dark Aurora said warmly before adding. "And I will make sure these two do as well."

"I know, my sweet," Megatron said softly before saying quietly. "You're Sire would be very proud of you, you know. You have far surpassed all expectations."

"Thank you Megatron. That means a lot to me." She smiled tiredly a small tear rolling down her cheek. Hot Rod saw the tear falling and with a careful movement he caught it. Megatron smiled approvingly,

"Hot Rod, carry Dark Aurora to her quarters. She needs to rest from the excitement of the day. She did after all give birth today."

Megatron ordered before gently leading Arcee to a door, "This will be your own room. I will add better accommodations in a few moments. The Trine will be here shortly to clear it out."

"T-thank you sir," Arcee said with a slight stammer, still in shock.

"Go and rest, my dear," Megatron said with a smile, reading her own to a little berth.

She smiled shyly as she sat down and he gave her head a little pat before leaving the room. He saw Hot Rod carefully supporting Dark Aurora before lifting her up bridal style. Megatron knew that the young Mech would be exhausted, both from his crash and the collars but he still managed to look strong. He was sure the young Mech wouldn't drop Dark Aurora, he had plenty of stamina left.

Dark Aurora gave a tired smile to Megatron as he cupped her cheek, "I must step away for a few moments, but when I return I will have energon for you three."

He turned now to Hot Rod, "You will bunk with Arcee tonight so Aura can rest peacefully."

"Yes sir," Hot Rod replied softly, figuring he owed Megatron that amount of respect at least.

Megatron smirked as Hot Rod stepped away and walked out the door, guided by Dark Aurora's instructions to where her quarters where. Yes, that Mechling would make the perfect mate for his beloved Aura. Once the two were gone, Megatron opened a comm to the Trine, ordering them to come and clean out Arcee's new room. It wasn't too cluttered, there was enough space for the young Femme to make it to the clean berth but quite a few pieces of equipment were too heavy for her to move.

Thundercracker and Skywarp appeared and immediately started to work. At first Arcee shrunk back afraid of them.

"Welcome to the Nemesis ma'am!" Skywarp said cheerfully.

Arcee smiled shyly,

"Thank you Skywarp."

This made Skywarp grin and he nudged Thundercracker smugly, saying.

"Hear that TC, we're famous."

"Infamous more like," Thundercracker said dryly.

Skywarp pouted before saying to Arcee.

"Don't mind him, he's a bit of a stick in the mud."

"A what?" she asked with a small frown.

"Its means he's a killjoy," Skywarp explained, earning a sharp elbow from his Trine mate.

"Ow! You know you shouldn't take your job so seriously TC," Skywarp argued rubbing his side.

"And you should take yours way more seriously Warp!" Thundercracker growled levelling a glare at his trine mate.

This made Arcee giggle, they seemed quite funny the way they bickered. They actually reminded her a little of Jazz and Prowl, those two were always having a go at each other. Skywarp turned to her and shooting her a smirk as he lifted a large crate, asked.

"Hey, who do you think is better looking, me or TC?"

Thundercracker rolled his optics and continued packing away some objects scattered over the floor.

"Hmm I don't know it's so dark in here to tell." In truth it was but to her surprise the lights came on.

"Oh how did you do that?" She asked, sitting up curiously.

"Like this," Skywarp said waving his hand by a crystal panel and the room going dark. A moment later the room was alight again.

"Oh," she said in wonder. She spotted a crystal panel next to her berth and waved her hand in front of it, making the lights dim before waving her hand again and they brightened.

"So, who's better looking?" Skywarp asked again, striking a mechly pose.

Arcee giggled and shook her head, they were both good looking and strong.

"I can't decide, your both so mechly," She giggled lightly then smiling. She was feeling better but still wary.

"What else is there to learn about this room?" She asked looking around. It seemed so bare but she suspected that there was more then met the optic.

"See this part of the room?" Thundercracker said, pointing to some blue tiling.

Arcee nodded and he pressed his hand against it and the blue tiling suddenly disappeared to reveal a door. And by the looks of it, it led to a bathroom which amazed Arcee. She smiled as Skywarp pressed a red panel on another wall and revealed a storage space which looked like it could hold quite a bit.

"Oh wow this much nicer then our old room!" Arcee giggled rising up and walking over to a nearby purple panel. It lifted up and dispensed an empty cube.

"Opps! I fix it give me a second," Skywarp cried out disappearing into warp.

"Wher-where did he go?" She asked Thundercracker timidly afraid of being alone with the seeker. Seekers where known for the interfacing. Without looking at her he continued to clean,

"He went to turn on your personal tap."

He grunted as he heaved a heavy crate out the door. Skywarp arrived nearly on top of it and had to dance out of the way.

"Yesh TC!"

"Don't blame me," Thundercracker said calmly. "You know better than to Warp into the middle of a busy room."

Skywarp just gave him a smirk before saying to Arcee.

"Try it now."

She did so and jumped as a now full Energon cube appeared. She stared at it before asking timidly.

"Does Megatron know about this?"

"I don't know, was he going to be bringing you some?" Thundercracker asked heaving another crate out and being to clean the walls from all the dust.

"You could be helping Skywarp," TC said throwing a towel at his fellow seeker.

"I don't know, I just don't want anyone to get in trouble because of me," Arcee explained softly and the Seekers gave her surprised looks.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Thundercracker said gently. "Chances are, lord Megatron would rather you consume here than in the Rec Room."

Arcee did hope she wouldn't have to take her Energon there, at least not on her own. She just didn't feel confident enough to handle herself unlike her mother or a Femme like Chromia. And she didn't then want to get into trouble with Megatron for doing something wrong and her brother punished for it.

Hot Rod's shadow now blocked the door, his shoulders we're slumped and tired.

"You look like you could use a cube there kid," Skywarp commented handing him a cube.

"Thanks but Megatron made mention that he was bringing some for us and Dark Aurora."

"Am I going to be in trouble?" Arcee squeaked holding up the full cube.

"No just consume it and put it back," Thundercracker huffed sub-spacing a chair to sit on in the room.

"This place is bigger than most in the Nemesis we can all sit here comfortably," Skywarp commented casually.

"Really?" Arcee asked motioning for her brother to sit down next to her, which he promptly plopped down.

Arcee offered her cube to him and he drank half in one gulp. The youngling's engaged in conversation with the two seekers as they awaited the return of Megatron.

Mean while, Megatron was meeting with Starscream and Soundwave.

"What news do you have on the mining and length of the vain?" Megatron asked sauntering in, his cloak whipping about as he sat down at the head of the table.

"Production and extraction has gone better than planned my lord. We have an over stoke here and have sent several shipments to Cybertron," Starscream smirked crossing his arms.  
"We have found an additional cavern and vain as well."

Soundwave now spoke, "There is one problem, the new richer vain is directly under a human city."

"Why does this concern me?" Megatron challenged his TIC.

"Several sections of the city are patrolled by Autobot's, possibility of detection high."

"Hmmm...that does present a challenge, none the less we need that vein. The small stoke pile we have will not last long. The mining teams can have a nights rest but all teams will work together to extract as much energon as possible before the Autobot's detect us tomorrow. We will start digging at dawn, the Autobot's will have minimum patrols at that time. If all goes well we can drain the vein dry before sunset," He smiled looking over the survey maps of the area plotting the course more detailed.

"At least we have some hostages at our disposal," Starscream now pointed out. "Prime is just going to have to accept the fact that we will take that Energon vein."

"Mmm," Megatron grunted, still concentrating on the maps.

"My Trine already like the young Femme," Starscream carried on. "She´s very sweet apparently."

"I believe you got my orders concerning her," Megatron growled, not looking up but Starscream still held up his hands in surrender.

"Nothing like that my lord, they merely appreciate her youthful energy. They will happily enforce your orders concerning her very vigorously. I would keep an optic on that Mechling, young Autobots tend to be very hot headed."

"That is why he is Dark Aurora's, he will be watched constantly. He has already tested and most likely continues to test the collar, he is not to be left alone," Megatron growled, but looked up to see if his point was driven home.

"As you wish my Lord," Starscream nodded in affirmation,

"Lazerbeak could keep an optic on him?"

"Hmm, that would be good," Megatron said after a moment. "A young Autobot like him will likely attempt to contact his friends, inform me at once if he does anything of that nature and he shall be punished accordingly."

Neither Mech doubted that statement, Megatron was always quick with retribution.

"Will Dark Aurora have any Sparklings with her new mate?" Starscream couldn't resist asking.

Megatron paused, thinking over that option.

"It is a possibility," he conceded. "But it will be up to Dark Aurora whether she is ready to become a mother."

Starscream bowed his head before proposing that his Trine and other Seekers be used as lookouts for the Autobots and also be the first line of defence against them.

"Rotate them so they stay fresh and send Rumble and Frenzy to the Autobot base to discover if they are planning a rescue for the Primes young. If they are, which I am sure they are, let Rumble and Frenzy...have some fun," He smiled looking at Soundwave.

"Megatron, I just received a report that all mining teams have returned to the base and are cleaning up and awaiting your orders," Starscream was now relaxed against his chair.

"Tell them to refuel and then recharge," Megatron ordered immediately. "They must be fresh for tomorrow when we begin mining."

Starscream nodded before opening a channel to issue the orders. Megatron examined the maps one last time before deciding he needed to ensure his new 'guests' were settled in for the night. That young Mech would try to escape if he was given the slightest opportunity. And now that Megatron had them, there was no way he was letting them go.

He gave final orders to his officers before leaving the meeting room, and heading to the rec-room to fetch the energon cubes he'd promised the younglings.

"Hail Megatron!" Several mechs greeted him, holding the cubes high.

He inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement before filling up two cubes. He had his own supply in his quarters which he only used for himself so as not to deplete the supply. As he left the rec-room and headed for the room the younglings had been placed in, he wondered if there was any chance of turning them into Decepticons. That would certainly show Prime, he'd know pain then.

As he brooded this idea, he realized that turning the youngster Hot Rod would be more then difficult, but his sister could prove much easier. She was so young, so innocent, and so perfectly corruptible. He would need to be delicate and most likely he will need to have Dark Aurora's assistance. As he walked his mind drifted to earlier in the day just before the crash, to when Dark Aurora was in labour.

Flashback

Dark Aurora let out a high scream before gritting her denta as another contraction hit her. Megatron was there, holding her servo as Hook bent over her, keeping track of both her progress and the Sparkling's. Its Creators were clutching each other on another berth, their optics wide with alarm. Meltaron kept rubbing his chest where the Spark had once resided, wondering how painful it was to give birth.

StoneDrake grimaced with each gasp of pain, secretly glad his mate wasn't going through this. They couldn't wait to finally hold their Sparkling in their arms, they'd been waiting so long for this moment.

Dark Aurora's entire frame was covered in condensation, she was nearly crushing Megatron's servos. She growled shuttered violently and there was a sudden gush of fluids.  
In Hooks servos was a wriggling mass covered in purple and pink fluids. Hook took the mass away to a nearby warmer were Starscream was waiting to assist him with cleaning supplies.

Meltaron let out a keening cry, he would have fainted if StoneDrake hadn't been holding him.

"Our very own Sparkling," gasped the Predacon, clutching at his mate as their Sparkling continued to wail in distress at the bright world it found its self in. "I can't believe it."

"Believe it," StoneDrake whispered back as the Sparkling was cleaned and wrapped up in a blanket.

Meanwhile, Dark Aurora was panting heavily as Megatron kissed her forehead.

"You did so well, my darling," he whispered to her as she dazedly smiled up at him.

Hook carefully lifted the whimpering bundle and brought it over to the lil group. He stood between them and showed everyone who was in the bundle. A pair of violet optic looked back at them from on an all silver face.

"She appears to be similar to an earth cobra," Starscream spoke coming over.

Without warning Dark Aurora cried out in pain and as Starscream turned to her there was another gush of fluids and another wriggling mass fell into Starscreams hands.

"Two!" Meltaron gasped as he was handed the silvery sparkling.

There was a clang and everyone stared as StroneDrake crashed to the floor. Hook sighed as he started to clean up the new, squalling arrival.

"The Spark must have split after being placed in Dark Aurora," he explained. "You now have two, healthy twin Femmes."

"Incredible," Megatron whispered as he stared at the slivery blue Sparkling who resembled more of a water creature than her elder sister. Dark Aurora smiled weakly, glad to have brought them into the world but very much hoping they were just twins and not triplets.

"Thank you Dark Aurora, for being the most wonderful carrier this old Predican could ever ask for!" Meltaron smiled widely as he held the all Silver sparkling well waiting for Hook to finish cleaning the other sparkling.

"Is there...anymore?" A wary StoneDrake asked slowly sitting up on the floor. He'd managed to pull himself up enough to rest his arms on the berth.

"I doubt it but I'll check," Hook said, giving Dark Aurora a quick scan and shaking his head.

"No, just twin Femmes."

"Thank Primus," Dark Aurora declared with a heavy sigh of relief. Megatron chuckled as he patted her arm as Starscream handed a now clean Sparkling to a trembling StoneDrake. Both Creators regarded their new daughters, love shining from their optics. It was a very uplifting moment.

End of flashback

Megatron smiled as he remembered, it was good the two Predicons had managed to have their offspring. He was amazed at Dark Aurora's speedy recovery, she'd looked like she'd never leave the Med Bay after Sparking two Sparklings. But it just showed what a strong and remarkable Femme she was and Megatron felt himself swell with pride.

He did agree with Hook she shouldn't have left the Med Bay so soon but if she hadn't, he wouldn't have a couple of valuable younglings awaiting him.

He passed his guards who nodded mutely to him, to which he returned the nod. The main rooms were dark except for some ambient light. He first went to Dark Aurora's room to leave her a cup for if she ever woke up. He eased the door open and silently crept forward heading for her bed side table.

As he approached, he suddenly heard her stir.

"Mm?"

"How are you Aura?" he murmured softly as she sleepily blinked up at him.

"Tired," she said with a wide yawn. "If you hadn't sent Hot Rod to take me back, I'd have fallen asleep before I even reached my berth."

Megatron chuckled as he lightly stroked her head.

"Don't let Hook hear you say that or you'll get a scolding," he lightly teased, the only one he did that with. Since Orion anyway.

She chuckled lightly as she rubbed at her optics, "That cube looks delicious, may I have it?"

"Yes of course." He whispered handing her the still warm cube. She took the cube and had a long drink before sighing happily.

"What is the plan for tomorrow?"

"We are going to be mining under a human city," he told her softly. "We have found a very rich vein, one that will keep us going for a long time and we will have it before the Autobots. I will have the Younglings attend to you tomorrow."

"I'm just a little tired," she argued, making him chuckle.

"At least get a cycle of rest," he advised. "It wasn't an easy thing, bringing two Sparklings into this world."

"You're telling me," she stated with a soft groan. "Primus."

He chuckled again stroking her helm,

"Are you pleased by him?" Megatron asked keeping his voice low. She knew who he was talking about but was unsure how to answer him.

"I...I'm not sure," she admitted softly. "I mean, he is a fine specimen for an Autobot and appears to be quite brave and strong but...I don't know."

"Don't worry about it," Megatron assured her softly. "You need time, I understand. I just ask that you give it a go, I think he would make a good mate for you. You need someone fiery to tame."

She smiled back at him, feeling relieved.

"Now you need to rest, tomorrow will be a long day." Megatron soothed, he tucked her in and set the cube on her nightstand. As he waved his hand in front of the glowing panel he looked back to his adopted daughter.

"I love you Megatron, thank you for being there for me today and I'm glad you look out for me," She smiled sleepily.

"You're welcome, my Aura," Megatron purred softly and Dark Aurora smiled as she settled back down. Within moments, she was deep in recharge and Megatron quietly left.

He continued to the room he'd left Arcee in and found the Starscream's Trine just leaving. They saluted him and Thundercracker stated softly.

"They're both in there waiting for you, my lord."

"Good, you're dismissed," Megatron said and they left, allowing him to enter.

Megatron cycled air through his tanks before entering the room.

"How are you enjoying your new accommodations?" He asked with a smile

They both jumped a little at his abrupt entrance but Arcee managed to say.

"I-it's lovely sir, thank you," Arcee said with a small smile as Megatron came into the room.

"Good," he said, offering them a cube of Energon. "I thought you would be hungry."

They both said thank you but Hot Rod seemed a lot more wary than Arcee. But Megatron didn't care, he was sure he could still charm both of them.

"Tomorrow you will both attend to Dark Aurora and see to her needs. Hook will no doubt lecture me if she is not well tended to after delivering twins today," He chuckled lightly.

"She delivered twins!" Arcee gasped before continuing, "Aww, what did they look like?" She asked curiously completely missing her brother's half gapped mouth and bulging optics.

"Beautiful sliver creatures," Megatron said smoothly, very amused by the look on Hot Rod's face. "They were born to a Predacon couple so resembled animals. The elder looks like an Earth cobra while the younger resembles a sleek water creature although I'm not sure which one yet."

Arcee's optics were shinning with delight as Megatron added.

"They are both Femmes and if you are lucky, perhaps you will get to meet them."

"I'd love that," Arcee said with a sigh as Hot Rod found his voice.

"She delivered twins?"

Megatron barked out a laugh, "Yes twins and it was no small shock to the creators either. StoneDrake outright fainted, crashing to the floor." He continued to chuckle. Oddly it felt good to laugh openly like this and it lifted his spark greatly.

Perhaps he really would grow fond of these younglings. Arcee gave Hot Rod a sly look and hissed.

"Bet you'd faint if you had twins."

"I would not," he said hotly as Arcee continued.

"I heard that if a Femme has twins her first time, she'll probably have them again."

Megatron smirked at the horrified expression on her brother's face.

"I bet when you two bond you'll have triples or quintuplets!" Arcee teased her brother.

Megatron struggled not to double over laughing, perhaps this could be easier then he thought?

"It was probably because it was Predacons," Hot Rod argued back. "I heard that they are more likely to have more than one Sparkling in one go."

"You hope," Arcee said smartly causing Megatron to chuckle deeply.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy mothering whatever Sparklings he has," he said with a slight teasing tone to his voice, pleased that Arcee at least was much more at ease.

"Yup I will, I'll get to spoil them and take them for rides and show them how to have fun. Unlike Mister serious." She said pointedly at her elder brother.

"Well at least I'm gonna be mated some day. Unlike you madam virginity!" he snarled striking below the belt at his sister reminding her of Megatrons vow to maintain her virtue.

As Arcee's optics widened in shock and hurt, Megatron stepped in.

"Now now," he said gently as Hot Rod realised what he'd said. "It is my will that she remains untouched for now but that doesn't mean I won't find her a mate one day. Apologise to your sister Hot Rod."

"I'm...I'm sorry," Hot Rod said quietly to Arcee's back, she'd turned away from him, trying not to cry. "You know I didn't mean it."

He cautiously moved over to her and gently turned her to him,

"Hey, I really am sorry sis," He said making sure she saw in his optics that he meant it. In his helm he was kicking himself for his words.

He didn't want his little sister being mated off to whoever Megatron happened to chose, he wanted her to find someone herself. When she was a bit older of course. Her optics were rather watery as she stared at him but when she saw the serious regret in his own, she relented.

"I'm sorry for teasing, I shouldn't have provoked you," she admitted softly and Hot Rod smiled before drawing her into a hug.

"You wouldn't be my little sister if you didn't drive me up the wall."

Megatron felt a twinge of pain in his spark as he watched the younglings embrace. He cleared his throat getting their attention.

"Thank you Hot Rod. Now as soon as you're done with your cubes, please turn down the lights and go to recharge. I will be locking the door so don't try to escape," He said looking pointedly at Hot Rod.

He stiffened but nodded.

"Thank you for allowing me to remain with Arcee, sir," he said softly as Megatron rose.

"I will collect you in the morning and take you to Dark Aurora," Megatron stated before reaching out and gently stroking Arcee's cheek. "Be good and you will enjoy yourself here. Good night younglings."

It was then that he left, leaving the younglings together.

They collectively sigh with relief as the door slide shut and they could finally relax so to speak.

"I want mama and papa," Arcee whimpered trying not to cry, she suddenly gasped and looked to her brother,

"I can't access the bond Roddy!"

"I know," he said grimly as he drew her into a hug, "Megatron asked me to test it earlier and it didn't work. It's because of these collars, they don't want us plotting any escape together. But we can still feel each other, Cee."

"Yeah," she said tearfully. "But...I really want to feel mama, I need her, Roddy."

"I miss them too," he said gently. "But we'll see them again, don't worry."

"Okay Roddy. What do you think Megatron has planned for our training?" She asked trying to calm herself down.

"Not sure," Hot Rod said with a small shrug, still a little surprised by Megatron's declaration. "Probably hand to hand combat, I don't know if he'll allow us near any weapons."

She nodded, pondering how hard it might be.

"It...it'll probably be useful," she offered and Hot Rod nodded.

"Kup would think it a perfect training opportunity."

"I don't know but we should pay attention to it, we might need it if we want to esc-" he started shaking violently and fell to the floor writhing in pain as the collar hummed.

"Roddy," Arcee shrieked, falling to the floor to clutch at him as he moaned. "What happened?"

"I don't think we're allowed to say a certain word," Hot Rod said through gritted denta. "Slag it."

Tears were falling from Arcee's optics as she hugged her brother, trying to soothe away the pain.

"I'm so sorry," she wept as he tried to recover. "I wish we weren't here."

"Me too," He panted trying to ignore the last tingling sparks. He sat up slowly keeping his mind clear of that _'word' _just in case.

"Cee, we will be okay we just need to keep our heads down and be patient. Till things happen that will benefit us in a certain way. We just need to do as we are told, so we don't get punished. But no matter what, I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to you."

"I know you will, Roddy," she whispered, giving his helm a kiss as she helped him stagger upwards and onto a berth. "Let's go to sleep, you need to rest."

Hot Rod nodded, she was right plus he wouldn't put it past Megatron to come and check up on them. He settled back on the berth and beckoned to Arcee who eagerly lay down beside him. Slipping an arm around her and holding his sister close, he prayed that they could get through this.

And find some way to...you know what.

Megatron rested the back of his helm against the metal tiles of his shower. The cascade of water over his face and frame were incredibly soothing as he reflected on the days happenings. He thought back to how his spark was warmed at seeing Dark Aurora deliver twin healthy Predican sparklings, the hilarity when StoneDrake fell to the floor, the worry when Dark Aurora disappeared from med bay, the excitement when the Autobot's ship broke apart in its decent from orbit, the mix of emotions that rocketed through him when Dark Aurora comm'd him thinking she had stumbled upon Orion and Ariel.

The disappointment in finding out that the two younglings were in fact not for Orion and Ariel, but the discovery that's it to your means were in fact optimus prime in Elita. Ones offspring. This and more rampage through his mind as the water continued cascaded over him.

He honestly hadn't thought those two might have reproduced but there wasn't much reason why they shouldn't have. Megatron didn't know how long they'd been Bonded, they could have Sparked just before the War. Still, it did feel a little strange to know that he had their children, stranger than it should have been. He felt he had made a little progress with them, they knew he was in complete charge but there was still the chance for a relationship to develop.

Putting aside who they were, he liked them well enough, Hot Rod looked like someone who would take great care of Dark Aurora and his sister. Arcee was a sweet little thing full of life and if he could only gain her loyalty, would be a valuable assert. How sweet would revenge be if he could do that, he would finally deliver a blow to the Prime like the one that had been dealt him. Physical wounds the Prime could take but a stab to the Spark...let's see how he handled that.

Megatron lay down on his berth after towelling himself dry. He smiled as he drifted off to recharge looking forward to the next day.

The next cycle

Mad laughter echoed through the cavern as the twins of destruction, Rumble and Frenzy, set to work at the hard rock with their pile-drives. Decepticons emotionless watched as the rock split and then crumbled under the relentless pounding. It was nearing mid day and so far, things had progressed well for the Decepticon mining team. The only minor annoyance was as rich as this energon vein was, it was also incredibly long, disappearing into rock and stone.

But this was mining and they all accepted it, they just had to keep expanding the tunnel to keep up with the vein. So far, they had worked quite uninterrupted, as neither the humans nor Autobots had detected them. But this didn't concern them, they had the Seekers keeping a optic on things.

Lazily hidden under willow trees, Spike and bumblebee chatted,

"So that fireball last night was it really a meteor right or was it something else?" Spike inquired.

"It was something else," Bumblebee said a little sadly. "One of our transports managed to reach Earth but when it entered the atmosphere, it broke up."

"Oh no, what happened?" Spike exclaimed, sitting up.

"A crash landing, in different parts," Bumblebee said grimly. "So far, most of the bots have been recovered or at least made contact but I heard at least two got captured by the Decepticons."

"Rats," Spike said with a grimace. "I hope they'll be okay."

"Depends," Bumblebee said quietly. "On who found them and how important they are."

"You mean you don't know who got captured? " Spike asked curiosily, Bumblebee was a scout, a guardian and most of all his friend. He found it hard to believe that bumblebee didn't know who was captured or at least had an idea who it might be.

"No," Bumblebee said with a frown. "The higher ups are keeping it under wraps for some reason but I don't know what. Maybe they think it'll be easier to negotiate their relief if everyone doesn't know about it. But it is really strange."

Spike nodded, he could imagine. Here on Earth, the Autobots and probably the Decepticons, soon knew each other's business. To have two prisoners of the Decepticons that weren't known to the general Autobot body was extremely strange. It made him really curious about whom they were but he figured they'd know soon enough.

He did hope whoever they were, they'd be okay.

"Real mystery," Bumblebee sighed before smiling. "Wait until you see who has arrived, I heard one of them is Kup. He's a bit like Ironhide and Ratchet, rolled into one but much worse and a hell of a lot older. Which actually makes him even worse."

-phwam, phwam,-

The heavy ricochet of metal against metal reverberations echoed through the halls of the Ark. A mighty roar preceded one particularly loud crash and all who heard it scattered if they were nearby.

"How long have they been in there?" a disquiet Elita asked her femme SIC, Chromia.

"My guess, hours." Chromia replied a little perturbed in her unrest.

"What's wrong with you?" Elita ask raising an optic ridge.

"IronHide said we should not come in when Optimus is in this bad a mood."

Elita frowned, Optimus was taking the fact that their children were Megatron's prisoners hard. Especially as Hot Rod had already been tortured in front of them and the fact Megatron had threatened to rape Arcee. So to relieve himself of stress, he'd done what he usually did, started a high level training exercise with Ironhide. The old solider had always done this with Optimus ever since he'd first become Prime and been having trouble controlling his new, adult emotions.

But Elita was a little worried that Optimus might be so angry he'd either hurt himself or Ironhide. Or frankly, both himself and Ironhide. She knew her mate needed to work the rage out of his system but she was starting to feel he'd done enough for one cycle.

"Has Ironhide said whether he'd any better?" Elita asked her SIC.

Another loud roar rang out but this time the crash was against the door buckling but not breaking it.

"Let's leave them be a little longer, IronHide knows how to handle the Prime," Chromia sighed.

Optimus picked a lance like weapon off the wall and spun it. In response IronHide picked a hook like axe with a menacing sharp spike on its tip.

"Primus wouldn't allow it, Optimus." IronHide smoothly replied as he firmly gripped the axe.

Optimus was circling his mentor his mind heavily distracted.

"He won't allow an innocent young Femme like her be hurt," Ironhide continued calmly. "He wants to hurt you Optimus, hurt you with words and the worrying they'll cause. We've never heard of him hurting anyone in that way."

"And what if he makes an exception?" Optimus snarled back, gripping his weapon tightly, a sign he planned to use it. "What if the next time he calls, it's to show me her ravaged body?"

"Like ah said, Primus won't allow it, especially not an uncle and his niece," Ironhide said softly as Optimus let out a cry of anguish.

"Damn it, I don't know," Optimus yelled, launching the lance so hard that Ironhide almost got skewered on it.

IronHide had easily moved out of the way having had anticipated the throw. He looked around the room at the mangled equipment and the dents in the walls and doors. IronHide checked his Chronograph and chuckled, "We have been in her nearly six hours. Heh, that's the longest we've been in training in ages."

Optimus just growled, he didn't care how long they'd been there, frankly it didn't feel long enough. His mad energy was starting to wane but he still felt so angry and helpless. It was meant to be the Prime, responsible for the whole of Cybertron and especially of his Autobots but he couldn't even protect his children. Damn it, he and Elita should have only started dating by now, they shouldn't be seasoned adults with two near grown children.

This wasn't slagging fair.

"I want this to end, I can't cope," Optimus suddenly snarled. "I want to tell Megatron who I am, I want to stop all this damn war."

With a viscous snarl IronHide flung the hook axe like a spinning scythe aimed for Optimus's neck. Purely on instinct Optimus bent straight back letting the hook axe glide over his face-plates a mere inches from his nose.

But he had no time to recover as Ironhide smashed into him, pinning him to the wall as he gripped his leader's arms in a vice like grip. As Optimus struggled, Ironhide growled.

"You know what'll happen if Megatrons finds out who you are, he'll go on a rampage and probably kill us all. Get a grip Optimus, you are a Prime, Primes do not give up."

Optimus struggled but he was held fast and Ironhide wasn't letting go.

"You're not going to break Optimus, no matter how much it hurts."

After struggling a bit long but to no avial Optimus finally rested his helm against the wall. He wanted to sob but IronHide was right he was Prime, he wasn't going to break, he couldn't break. Not if he ever wanted to get his children back. And by Primus he vowed he would get them back, even if he had to severally hurt his own brother to do it.

Ironhide saw that his leader was softening but still waited a few moments until Optimus's body was completely limp. He then released him and then gently pulled him into a hug, murmuring softly.

"Ah know it's hard Optimus but ya just can't give up. We'll all here for ya and we'll do everything to get those kids back. Don't beat yerself up over what happened."

"I...I can't help it," Optimus muttered and Ironhide smiled sadly.

"Ah know but ah think that's enough stress relief for now. Come on, Elita will be worried about you."

Meanwhile

Spike was dozing on the hood of Bumblebee, who was also sleeping. Unknown to them deep under them Rumble and Frenzy were hard at work. Megatron, Dark Aurora and her escorts had just arrived to inspect the mine.

"Stop," Megatron ordered looking at the vein. It was becoming severally thin, and he suspected that they were near its end.

"Just one more push," he said softly but everyone heard him. "And then we will be through and we can mine the whole lot. But this area is right under a human city so it is likely that our presence will be finally noticed."

He turned and looked his Mechs square in the optic.

"Be prepared to work fast and probably to fight. The Seekers are waiting for us but chances are, Autobots will get through. They will try to either destroy this vein or take the Energon for themselves, this is unacceptable. The Autobots are not getting a single scarp of this Energon."

There was a loud murmurer of agreement, they'd all worked too hard for that to happen.

"Starstream be ready with air support take out any Autobot incoming to this position make sure they do not get into the energon tunnels," Megatron ordered.

"Your will shall be done my lord you have our word." He signalled to the Trine and they lifted off the roof tops along with the other fliers.

"Miner's are you ready?" Megatron asked, some of the mechs grumbled. "I know the work has been hard. But you are the reason we will finally be able to pull ahead, you are the reason we will not go hungry for yorns! Now with your help we will win this war!"

A great cheer echoed the chamber as Megatron nodded to Rumble & Frenzy who dived right in to the rock with a new life to please their leader. There was a loud rumble as Rumble broke through the wall into the chamber and the mechs surged forward. The room began to shack and Rumble and Megatron looked to the twins who were not moving.

"Stop! Pull back!" Megatron yelled grabbing mechs by the scruff bar throwing them away from the entrance and did it several more time's to other Mechs and the last few moved away from the entrance just before the tunnel opened up above them and sun light started streaming in.

Arcee cowered in Hot Rods. Arms as he sheltered her and Dark Aurora from falling debris.

"W-what happened?" she squeaked in alarm.

"Cave in," he yelped as a small chuck of rock hit his shoulder. "They must have cracked a support or something."

Even as he said this, he drew both Femmes into a safer part of the mine, a slight overhang that was much sturdier than the area up ahead. Megatron growled as the hole above expanded even more, the humans must have built over a pit or tunnel and never filled it in. He had no idea if this was the present or past humans fault but he still cursed them for the stupidity. Now the Autobots would know exactly where they were and would have a way inside.

Meanwhile, on the surface, both Bumblebee and Spike received a rude awaking as the ground shook and groaned.

"Hey, what's happening?" yelped Spike as he clung to Bumblebee's hood as the earth in front of them started to contort and disappear, like mud down a drain.

Bumblebee hit the reverse as more earth disappeared into the hole.

-Beachcomber you better coming here!- he comm'd his organic loving friend. He then switched channels,

-Optimus?-

"What is it?" Optimus replied, his tone strange as he was still with Ironhide who'd been trying to soothe Optimus's almost defeated spirit.

"Something's happening in the city, the ground is opening up," Bumblebee yelped back as his front wheels almost got caught in the encroaching hole.

"Get out of there Bumblebee, it maybe the Decepticons," Optimus ordered. "I want you to scout the area once your away, see if you can detect any Decepticon presence."

Spike was clinging on for dear life but it was almost to much to bare. Finally Bumblebee stopped backing up.

"Phew! That was close," Spike sighed, thankfully they were still under the willow tree. Spike slide off Bee's hood as his friend transformed and lifted him into a nearby tree.

"Stay here, it could be the Decepticons."

"But what would they be doing?" Spike asked as Bumblebee started contacting those nearest as well as scanning.

"Who knows but my guess would be Energon," Bumblebee said grimly. "If they found a vein of the stuff, they wouldn't care who was above it."

"Damn," Spike murmured, seeing the sheer size of that hole.

"I better get going," Bumblebee said. "Spike, if you spot any Decepticons, just get out of here. I'd take you with me but I have a feeling that I'll be running into a few of my own."

"Megatron are you alright?" Dark Aurora call into the dust. They couldn't see anyone more dirt had fallen in and she she was worried.

"I'm fine," came his gruff reply, a little husky due to the thick dust in the air. "Don't worry about me Aura, just stay back where you'll safe."

"Alright," she replied sadly, wishing she were a bit stronger. Hot Rod still held her and Arcee protectively and she was grateful to him. Perhaps she would offer him a little reward later on.

"We're going to have to work quickly," growled Megatron, seeing that cave in had finished. "Start from this end and work backwards, deeper into the mine where you'll be safer."

"Yes sir," his men replied, gathering themselves up.

A shadow fell over them blocking the sun light.

"Holy Primus! It the Decepticon army!" Bumblebee shrieked in shock before he was tackled away from the hole by Thundercracker.

The mechs surged forward again knowing they had little time.

"Bee!" yelped Spike, seeing his friend wrestling with Thundercracker before realising he couldn't help like this. He slipped down his tree and crouching low, began to run, hoping he could find and Autobot and direct them towards the battle.

"Get...off...me," Bumblebee snarled, trying to throw off the much larger Mech.

"No chance, Autobot," Thundercracker snarled back as Bumblebee kicked, punched and scratched every bit of the Seeker he could.

"There's more Autobots coming," Skywarp called from above. "We're going to engage them."

"I'll keep Bumblebee busy! Tell Megatron who is coming." Thundercracker yelled before receiving a punch to the face.

Skywarp flew higher to scan who was on coming.

"Megatron, , Elita One Chromia and IronHide, oh pit it's the _'Hatchet!'_ It looks like the main fighting force Sir."

"Understood," Megatron responded, knowing that he would need to fight. He had to keep Prime and his mate from getting to their children, he was not losing his prizes. But perhaps he could use their presence to his advantage. Now was the time to start sowing the seeds of distrust in Arcee and Hot Rod's minds.

"Soundwave," Megatron now called to his faithful TIC who quickly responded. "Make sure no Autobot gets anywhere near Dark Aurora or her prizes, keep one of your creations with them."

"As you command," Soundwave replied with a bow.

In less than a breem over half the rubble was cleared away from the chamber opening and others were already stuffing their subspaces and buckets full and hauling them back down the long tunnel to another team ready to haul away the energon to the Nemesis. In this way they could clear out the chamber quickly.

Above the chamber, the sounds of battle could clearly be heard as the Seeker battled with those Autobots that had so far arrived. This included Optimus and Elita who were desperate to get below and face Megatron. They wanted to make him pay for hurting their children. But the Seekers were doing a very good job of holding them back.

"Decepticon's keep mining and do not stop no matter what happens up top. I am going up to join the seekers." Megatron snarled as he activated his thrusters' and shot up the opening in the earth, He was Immediately spotted by Elita.

"Megatron!" Elita snarled breaking free of Skywarp by hurling him into a tree stunning him. She advanced quickly towards Megatron.

Using his thrusters he rammed into her driving her into the ground. Despite this, she clawed at him, yelling.

"Where are my children, Megatron?"

"Safe and sound," he snarled back, gripping her wrists in a vice like grip which made her wince in pain. "And they will stay that way if you do as I say."

She glowered up at him, longing to punch him right in the face. He would never hurt another member of her family again, she would kill him first.

"So you didn't rape my daughter?" she spat back.

He barked a laugh, "Even I could not sink that low. In fact she is now our gem and no one is allowed to touch her."

This took Elita off guard and she was momentarily stunned in shock, Perhaps she was wrong about his disposition.

Megatron smirked at the look of shock on the Femme's face, his decision had been a good one. Of course, even to hurt Prime he wouldn't have sacrificed his principles on that account but it was still good to see how well things had turned out. He chuckled before saying.

"Of course, I can't guarantee that Hot Rod will remain untouched, I believe Dark Aurora has taken quite a shine to him."

This made Elita snarl, "I will never let that happen!"

"Really and deny your son a future mate strong and cunning and proven to bare healthy young?" He snarled back as she tried to kick him. But he had her pinned and Optimus none the wiser that Megatron we even there as more Seekers flew in to join the battle. Several were taking on the angered Prime who was roaring battle cries, leaving Megatron to deal with Elita.

"It's not a question whether or not she can bare young," retorted Elita, struggling to free herself from him.

"It is about whether he actually wants to be her mate."

Megatron chuckled, even as he continued to pin Elita to the ground. He couldn't hurt in this position because if he let go of her for even a single moment, she would attack. But it didn't matter, he was content to hurt her with his words.

"Perhaps he is reluctant now but he will be unable to resist her as time goes on. And then he'll be mine forever Elita, as will sweet little Arcee."

"I will not allow it!" Elita screamed thrashing violently. Megatron held her fast and bent low on top of her.

"You will allow it, or by Primus you will watch as your son is tortured within an inch of death and Arcee is shut away from the world," he whispered in her audio forcing her to listen to him.

"In fact if you or Optimus so much as look at them again and make any attempt to save them from their new home. Their fates will be sealed, by 'You both' is that clear sweet Elita?" He asked a wicked triumphant smile upon his denta.

Elita stared up at him in both shock and horror. Never be able to look her precious Sparklings in the face again or attempt to rescue them? How could he ask such a thing of her? But even as she thought this, she could see in his optics that he was being deadly serious. He'd hurt both of them in the worst possible way.

As tears filled her optics, she dimly wondered where they were right at this moment. In fact, Hot Rod was still protecting both Femmes but itching to help his fellow Autobots.

"What's the matter?" Dark Aurora asked as she saw how twitchy he was. "Are you missing the thrill of battle?"

He didn't respond, just set his jaw. He hated standing helpless, especially when his parents were so close. If only they weren't being so closely watched, he'd take Arcee and run. Well, after finding some way to get rid of these Slave Collars of course.

He went ridged and grunted low as he shook violently. He refused to fall as he still had his arms around both femmes keeping them away from battle and the mechs charging by with their loads.

"Roddy what's wrong?" Arcee asked seeing condensation blossom on her brother's helm and hearing him panting. She looked over to Dark Aurora who was also studying Hot Rod.  
"My guess, he was thinking something he shouldn't have been."

-Above ground-

Optimus finally got the upper hand and sent Dirge flying a crossed the ground, knocking into someone. As Optimus looked up panting hard, he snarled viciously seeing Megatron on top of Elita. A brief image flickered a crossed he optics as his processor teased him with the thought of wondering if he had been on top of Arcee like that? This fuelled his anger as he charged from the ground rushing towards Megatron.

"You will do as I say," Megatron was hissing to Elita as she silently cried before noticing how the ground was shaking. Looking up, he saw that Prime was charging straight towards him, looking beyond furious. Megatron smirked and rolled off Elita, leaping to his feet to meet the angry Prime.

Since Optimus had been going to fast, he smashed straight into Megatron who was knocked off his feet but rolled as he hit the ground. He narrowly avoided Optimus's fist as it smashed into ground, cracking the tarmac and almost ending up buried. Megatron laughed as Optimus glared at him with hateful optics as he mocked.

"Something the matter, dear Prime?"

"No one touches my mate like that," spat Optimus, growling under his breath as he advanced.

Megatron sneered, "Oh but Optimus she is such a lovely femme."

Optimus snarled charging forward colliding again with Megatron, this time Megatron used Optimus's momentum against him and spun him around locking his servo's behind his back. A very dangerous mistake by Optimus, all Megatron would have to do would order one of his men to shoot him in his unprotected chest.

Megatron grunted with the struggling Prime, "Elita why don't you tell your mate about our bargain, wont you?"

He said forcing Optimus to look at his mate who was just rising from the ground.

"Elita?" grunted Optimus, he wasn't going to make it easy for Megatron to hold him. If Megatron had tried to proposition her in any way...

"Optimus," she said softly, trying not to stutter as tears continued falling down her face.

"If...if we try to free our children or...or even _look_ at them, Megatron will hurt them."

"What?" exclaimed Optimus in disbelief as Megatron laughed.

"That's right," he sneered in Optimus's audio, twisting the captive arm cruelly. "If you do either, I will toture Hot Rod to an inch of his life and lock Arcee in the deepest part of the Nemesis. I promise no one will touch her but the only contact she will have with the world will be me. I will break both of them."

"No!" Optimus snarled biting back pain from his twisted arm. He was refusing to believe until Elita grabbed his jaw,

"Optimus I cannot bear the thought of losing my Sparklings that way!" She cried forcing his attention.

"Please," she begged as he stilled slightly. "We have to do what we must for their safety."

Optimus stared into her optics, feeling the agony of what she was going through as she said those words and knew there was no choice.

"...Alright," he said at last. "We will do what you say, Megatron."

"Excellent," Megatron purred, giving Optimus's arm a mocking stroke with his free hand. "I knew you'd see things my way, Prime."

-Megatron the vain has been cleared as well as the cavern,.- Soundwave confirmed. All of his cassettes where busy with one task or another.

-Good have Rumble and Frenzy close up the opening to the cavern till later and pull back,- Megatron ordered quickly still struggling with Prime.

"Now Optimus, why don't you be a good Prime and pull your soldiers back and away from my sink hole," Megatron ordered into Optimus audio.

Optimus growled loudly at this but knew he wasn't in a position to argue. So he opened a comm and ordered.

-Everyone, fall back."

-Are you sure, Prime?- came Ironhide's response to which Optimus said shortly.

-Yes, now do it-

"You got your wish, Megatron," Optimus growled, his body still tense and ready for anything else Megatron might pull.

Megatron knew he was pushing his luck now with the Prime, knowing that if he angered Elita she could easily take the upper hand against him.

"Decepticons fall back to the rim of the pit," Megatron called out to his mechs, all of whom did as ordered. They ringed the outer edged of the pit guarding it with ferocity snarling and snapping, waving their guns in a toting manor.

"Now, when i let you go Prime...walk away," Megatron ordered in a whisper. Watching the other Autobot's pull back with confusion mixed on their faces. Elita had heard him and had already started away and quickly transformed digging deep roots into the grass as she left them. Chromia followed suit as well as several others, only Optimus and IronHide remained.

Ironhide had lingered to ensure Megatron or any other Decepticon didn't pull a fast one. Megatron shot Ironhide a sneer before carefully letting go of his rival's arm and stepping back. Optimus rubbed his now free arm as he slowly began to walk away although he was unable to resist shooting Megatron a glare.

"I'll let your darling children know you dropped by," Megatron called after him in a mocking tone. "But for now, this is goodbye."

"For now," Optimus muttered darkly as Ironhide placed an arm on his shoulder as the two walked away from the Decepticon tyrant.

Several soldiers start making snide comments and cackling loudly, taunting the humiliated Prime.

"Enough, let him walk away with what dignity he has left," Megatron sneered, "After all he is such a proud father and Prime."

Optimus stopped in his tracks, Megatrons word cutting deep. He bawled his fists preparing to turn and face his Nemesis.

"Ah-uh Prime none of that, you wouldn't want to go back on our agreement," Megatron chided smiling wickedly, as several soldiers whooped and hollered.

"You'll git him next time, Prime," Ironhide hissed to his leader. "Don't let him win."

Optimus gathered all the patience and will power that he possessed to say softly.

"Goodbye Megatron."

Before any more taunts could be thrown his way, Optimus transformed with Ironhide and they roared off. Megatron watched them go, a wide smirk adorning his face. This cycle could not have gone better, not only had he secured the Energon vein but he had thoroughly humiliated Optimus Prime. What's more, neither Prime nor Elita could do anything to rescue their children and eventually, they would be his.

Yes, things were starting to look up.

He turned to his mechs,

"Well done mechs, this has been a good victory for us all! Now Trine I want you to do a thorough sweep of the area to make sure no Autoscum are in hiding and spying on us."

As the Trine took off Megatron and the others slipped back down into the sink hole to inspect the chamber. Rumble quickly cleared the hole so Megatron could step through.  
The chamber had been a glittering geode of energon crystals, were now it was just any other cave. Its walls scrapped clean of any trace of energon. He looked at the walls carefully before hearing several pedes behind him, two sets were soft and the third heavy; he knew instantly who they belonged to.

"Are you hurt at all Megatron?" Dark Aurora asked worriedly knowing full well that anything could have happened up top.

"I am quite fine my dear. Now come take a look at these you three." He said as he swiped away some loose dirt exposing the hard rock behind them. One long pinkish link run horizontally well a thick purple line ran vertically.

"Tell me, each one of you, what do you see?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. He was testing their knowledge and skills at surviving and none of them knew it.

The three of them examined it, by the looks of it, Dark Aurora knew what it was but she didn't say anything. Clearly, she was allowing both Arcee and Hot Rod a chance to answer first. Arcee was the first to say something and she was very hesitant.

"The...the pink line is an indication of an Energon deposit?" she tried, her face screwed up as she tried to remember her lessons. "I can't remember what the purple line means."

Megatron smiled but didn't answer.

Hot Rod was also frowning, thinking about his answer.

"The pink line is an indication," he said at long last. "And I know that purple line is important but I just can't think."

Dark Aurora now spoke.

"I believe the younglings are correct about the pink line and judging by how the purple line runs, this area has suffered some tectonic upheavals. This is an Amethyst deposit."

"Very good, my dears," Megatron said approvingly. "Amethyst deposits are produced from volcanic materials and do you know why this is important?"

"Because...large enough deposits are a good indication that energon is nearby?" Arcee offered nervously looking up into the blood red optic of her father's arch rival. Her father, why hadn't he called out to her and Hot Rod from up top?

Megatrons voice drew her attention from her wondering thoughts. "Very good, Arcee. Now Hot Rod what else can you tell me about the Amethyst deposits? "

"Their edible to us," Hot Rod said softly, he wasn't thinking of their parents at that point. "If we were trapped under the earth, we could survive using these deposits. And it could also lead us to real Energon which would be even better."

"That's right," Megatron said with a proud smile. "You've had good teachers. This is knowledge which could save your life someday, do not forget it."

As Arcee shook her head in agreement with the others, she wondered. Did her parents not realise they were down here? Why hadn't they called to be sure? She didn't understand this at all.

Megatron was about to speak again when his communications officer Soundwave entered the chamber. His shadow fell upon young transformers backs sending cold shivers through they're nero-spines.

"My apologies for cutting your lessons short my Lord, but long distance internal communications are down. I am the only unaffected underground. Chief medical officer Hook is requesting your immediate presence."

"Very well Soundwave," Megatron responded with a short nod before turning to the trio. "Dark Aurora, I think it would be best if you returned to your quarters, you need more rest."

She grimaced slightly but bowed her head in acknowledgment. Megatron noticed that Arcee was a little pensive and smiled to himself. Did she notice the lack of any parental response? He certainly hoped so because that would mean the seeds of doubt were planted and ready to grow.

"Come," he said softly, and they all left the empty cavern.

Back at the Nemesis.

A medium sized Mech crept towards a storage unit in the medical wing of the Decepticon base. It was difficult to discern his colour, he was either a dark grey or a pale shade of black. It didn't really matter, it helped him blend in with the shadows better. His name was Cynntrx and he was on a mission of profit.

Hook was waiting impatiently for his commander, his arms crossed over his chest. He was noticing that he was starting to miss some valuable supplies. To prevent the more rare items from disappearing he had locked them in an unassuming cupboard with his own personal alarm attached to it.

They may have just secured a valuable vein of Energon but that didn't mean they could allow anything to go missing. Especially if it was medical which was three times as hard and expensive to replace than any other supply here on the Nemesis. Most of it they had to import, jacking up the price and labour costs even more. All the Decepticons knew that stealing was no tolerated and yet it still happened.

Mostly, just little, stupid things but sometimes, it involved important things. Hook could not allow this thief to continue, not when the war was in such a critical state. The Decepticon army had come so close to ruin, it could take just one blow to destroy them all. So when his personal alarm suddenly began ringing shrilling, he didn't waste any time but hurried to the scene.

He was quiet on his pedes for his size and bulk but surprisingly stealthily. As he rounded the corner he could barely make out the outline of the intruder. In the intruders servos was one of Hooks most valuable equipment, nanobytes. More specifically energon nanobytes, those little bugs could be directly injected into the fuel lines to repair damages that were to small for Hook to see.

"Put those back," Hook growled and the intruder jumped in shock. He recognised the Mech as a low ranking solider who mostly did scout work named Cynntrx.

"Hook," the Mech exclaimed, trying to act innocent. "What are you...?"

"Don't play dumb with me," snarled Hook, taking a threatening step towards him. "You're the one who've been stealing my supplies, have you any idea how serious that is?"

Cynntrx sneered back in response.

"I don't care what you think Medic, these are mine now."

Hook growled again and they suddenly charged. Cynntrx was caught off guard and yelled as he was tackled to the ground. But he wasn't out of the fight yet, with a snarl, he punched Hook in the face. The medic grunted with pain but didn't let go of the struggling Mech.

Hook bite down viciously on anything he could get his denta on, he was luck to find he'd managed to bite down on Cynntrx's nose, crushing it with a gush of energon. Cynntrx screamed in agony as he fought more viciously, clawing at the medic leaving a deep painful gouge on his side. Hook managed to get his servos around Cynntrx's neck and used his anger to start crushing Cynntrxs vulnerable neck struts. Cynntrx gagged and kicked trying with all his might to throw off the CMO before he crushed his neck.

"Get...off...me," Cynntrx managed to choke out as he continued struggling for his life. He sub spaced a vibro knife and wildly slashed at the Medic, causing Hook to almost howl with pain. This gave Cyntrx a chance to knock him off but he didn't get very far when Hook seized him by an ankle, clutching at his wounds.

"You're...not...getting away," Hook spat out, his sensors screaming warning signals.

"Oh yes I am," Cynntrx snarled as he kicked Hook in the face and started crawling for the door.

And that's when the door opened.

Megatron's shadow fell over the blood soaked scene, without missing a beat Megatron pulled his gun from subspace,

"Hot Rod go get a stretcher from med bay immediately. Soundwave help Hook up and asses his damages."

His optics and gun never left the beaten and bloodied mech lying on the floor.

"M-my Lord," Cynntrx started to cough out.

"Save your pathetic excuses, you waste of metal. You will be dealt with shortly." He spat, his glower darkening as his anger grew rapidly.

Cynntrx cowered on the floor as Soundwave rushed over to help Hook. The Medic was badly hurt but with instant medical attention, would be fine. Megatron felt anger growing inside, hot dangerous anger that threatened to bubble over. Sadly for Cynntrx, this was the kind of anger that precluded brutal, bloody murder.

"Here," Hot Rod called a short time later, carrying a stretcher and taking it straight over to Hook. Carefully, both Soundwave and Hot Rod lifted the groaning Medic onto the stretched before lifting it up. As they headed in the Med Bay's direction, Megatron called out.

"Once Hook is taken care of, I want both of you in the Rec Room."

"As for you," he added, turning his gaze back on Cynntrx. "On your pedes, now!"

Cynntrx shackingly stood up clutching at his wounds. Arcee wanted to rush over to him and comfortable his wounds.

"Stay behind me Arcee," Dark Aurora whispered pulling the light pink Autobot away from the haggered mech.

Megatron opened an intercom to the entire base,

"Deceptions assemble in the rec-room immediately, we have a traitor in our midst."

"What's going to happen to him?" Arcee questioned as Cynntrx was forced to walk in front of Megatron.

"You'll see," was all Dark Aurora would say, even though she knew this would probably change the young Femme's life.

All too soon, they'd arrived in the Rec Room where Decepticons were pouring into. They all watched as the bleeding Mech was forced to the centre of the room with Megatron still standing very close to him. Cynntrx was on his knees now and trembling as all the soldiers stared at him, wondering what he might have done.

"This traitor," Megatron began with a growl. "Has just been caught stealing nanobytes."

There were hisses and mutterings at this, everyone knew how important they were. But Megatron wasn't finished.

"And when caught, he attempted to kill Hook."

"I didn't," began Cynntrx but received a backhand for his trouble.

Dark Aurora had her arms around Arcee's trembling shoulders. They were at the front of the throng of hissing soldiers. Dark Aurora was very much protecting Arcee from the crowd and herself. Megatron was glowering dangerously at the back of Cynntrx helm.

"You lie!" The gratted voice f Hooks carried over the mob as they parted for Soundwave and Hot Rod as they carried the stretcher to the front. Two other soldiers pulled a long table next to Dark Aurora, were Soundwave and Hot Rod layed Hook so he could testify.

"You would have left me to bleed if Lord Megatron hadn't arrived," Hook said hoarsely. "And this isn't a one off incident, you've been stealing several times."

There were angrier mutterings at this, stealing was regarded as a low, scummy thing to do. Megatron let the sounds wash over him for a moment before stating.

"Not only have you been stealing essential supplies that are vital to our cause, you almost killed out head Medic. You have attempted to undermine our cause in one of the worst ways possible. Only by being in cahoots with the Autobots could you have committed a worse crime."

As Cynntrx trembled on the floor, Megatron now hissed softly.

"You know what the penalty for that is?"

Megatron turned away from the crowd and without anyone seeing he pulled a red hot seething energin blade from his sub-space, if the blade was any hotter it would melt. Steam rose up around him from the blade meeting the cool air in the Nemesis making his body appear to be steaming. Megatron closed his optics letting his anger wash over him and the anger of his soldiers too fuel what he had to do.

Cynntrx looked up to Dark Aurora and Arcee with pleading optics, "Please help me!" He begged of them.

Arcee made a move to help him but Dark Aurora held fast, "Arcee."

Hearing the plea from Cynntrx daring to ask for help from the crimes he committed only pushed Megatron over the edge. With a ferocious roar that struck all to the very spark he spun the molten blade over his helm his back still to Cynntrx. He spun once more and brought the blade down through the crook of his arm straight back and through Cynntrx's spark chamber splattering a thick coating of blood over Dark Aurora and Arcee. With a mighty heave he ripped the sword from Cynntrx's chest. Megatron spun his entire body around bring the sword up as he did this and arced it over his helm. With practiced grace he forced his sword into a smooth descending arc and decapitated Cynntrx's helm.

Cynntrx never even had a chance to scream a death cry but Arcee did. Hers was the only scream and it was high and frightened as blood splattered her body. Her brother had made a noise of shock as he was also partially coated with blood but it was lost as Arcee screamed again as Cynntrx was beheaded right in front of her.

She had never seen anything like it, a Mech had just been brutally slaughtered right before her very optics. The poor Femme had leapt backwards but her wide, tear filled optics continued to stare at the grisly sight before them. Megatron slowly lowered the blood soaked blade, optics burning with murderous lust and hatred as he surveyed the ruined body.

As Dark Aurora tried to comfort the shell shocked Femme, Megatron said darkly.

"Let this be a reminder for anyone who dares to bring us down."

He let this threat sink into everyone for a few moments before finally speaking again,

"Brawler, Gridlock you know what to do. As for the rest of you, you are dismissed."

Brawler and Gridlock Move forward picking up the broken and battered body And again dragging it down the halls away from everyone else. It was destined to be completely dismantled for parts for future use during repairs from battle wounds.

As the other troops filled out, Megatron now barked out.

"Soundwave, Starscream, take good care of Hook, see that he receives all the attention he needs."

Both bowed in acknowledgement before lifting up Hook and carrying him away. Megatron now turned towards the trio and saw how badly Arcee was trembling, tears pouring down her face. He reached forward and gently stroked her cheek, saying.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that youngling but everyone on this base must bear witness to an execution."

"H-he begged you," she stammered out, not understanding it at all.

"And I ignored his worthless pleas," Megatron replied coolly. "Come, I have need of you three in my quarters."

Hot Rod put his arm around his shaking sister as they followed Megatron out of the room. Surprisingly little blood was on Megatron, most of it was being transferred from his soaked blade which had cooled down.

The blade was resting on his shoulder, blood slowly dripping down his frame. Anyone who was in the halls ahead bowed deeply before retreating. They were at Megatron quarters before either of them knew it. Megatron set the blood covered blade on a table in the middle of the room. Before turning to face the trio. He read their body language mutely. Hot Rod was quiet shock as he tried to comfortable his sister. Dark Aurora's faceplates were quiet resolve a she understood and knew the laws of the nemesis. Arcee was another matter entirely her body shook Violently still coated in the blood of Cynntrx.

"Dark Aurora Take her to the showers and get her cleaned up," Megatron said soothingly before turning his attention to Hot Rod, "You have the honour of cleaning my blade and my armour while I shower."

Hot Rod grimaced before swallowing and saying.

"Thank...thank you, sir."

Megatron smirked before gesturing at a supply cabinet where Hot Rod could get what he needed. Dark Aurora gently led Arcee away to get a quick shower, knowing she needed that Mech's blood off her. As Hot Rod went to get what he needed for the cleaning, Megatron headed into his personal quarters and began to strip off his armour. The young Mech was trying to stay strong but his processor was wheeling from the shock of what had happened. He just couldn't' believe it.

But as he headed back to the blade, Megatron suddenly called.

"I require a servo with this, Hot Rod."

Hot Rod sighed before heading into the room where Megatron had taken off his arm plating's. Biting back another sigh, Hot Rod stepped forward and started to help the Decepticons take off his torso armour. But as he did this, he suddenly caught sight of Megatron's bare protoform.

He gasped in shock nearly dropping the armour. Megatron looked of at the shocked mech and realised what he was witnessing.

"Is there a problem?" he asked a little sourly.

"N-no sir." Hot Rod stuttered before carrying the armour out into the main room and laying the torso armour on the table. He went back into Megatron's other armour pieces and stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Megatrons protoform.

Scars littered the strong, muscular form, from terrible deep looking ones to criss crossing ones. Megatron's body had clearly suffered a lot of abuse over the yorns and Hot Rod could hardly believe what he was seeing. He knew that in War, you got scars but this was beyond the norm. Especially as some of those looked way older than this war.

He continued to gather up the armour pieces, avoiding Megatron's optics. No bot should have suffered those many injuries and Hot Rod found himself briefly pitying the Warlord. As he walked back into the main room, he saw Dark Aurora taking something from a cabinet. As he stared, she spotted him and said softly.

"I'm giving Arcee something to help her sleep."

Hot Rod nodded in gratitude before rushing back to help Megatron with the last of it. He tried to avoid staring but couldn't help himself. And so he jumped with Megatron spoke a few soft but simple words.

"This is War, Hot Rod. This is War."

_Author's note. Well, I hope you all enjoyed that, we certainly enjoyed writing it. What will happen in the next chapter, can Arcee and Hot Rod recover from what they've seen? What other secrets does Optimus have to tell about his past? Find out next time, until then.  
_


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's note. Sorry for the delay, real life got in the way but here's a nice long chapter for everyone. _

_Written by me and AuroraFerreri. _

_Enjoy and please review._

Hot Rod slowly walked back to his room, almost in a complete daze. He'd just finished helping Megatron to remove and clean his armour. The young Autobot had then been put to work cleaning the blade which had been coated in an executed Mech's energon. He still could not come to terms with what he and his sister had witnessed; they had watched Megatron plunge his blade into the Mech's Spark before decapitating him.

Poor Arcee, Hot Rod had no idea whether or not she'd ever recover from what they'd seen. Especially as the majority of that Mech's energon had gone all over her. She'd screamed so much and Hot Rod couldn't blame her, he'd felt like screaming. But that wasn't the only disturbing thing on his mind, when he was helping Megatron with his armour; he'd discovered the Mech's form was littered with scars. Hot Rod had never seen such an abused body, some of them had looked fragging painful. Megatron hadn't really said anything about them, he'd just stonily stood there and Hot Rod hadn't dared to question him.

"Primus," Hot Rod mumbled as he stepped into his shared room with Arcee, hearing the lock click as the door closed. While he'd been helping Megatron, the door had been left open, Arcee was fast asleep after being giving a sedative so there'd been no worry about her escaping. The young Mech trudged over to her berth and slowly climbed on beside her.

She might be asleep but even now, she looked terrified, her whole body would occasionally spasm and he knew it would take time for her to recover. Hot Rod gently pulled her to his body and hugged her. Whatever happened, he would protect her and alone no one, not even Megatron to hurt her. With this thought him mind, he carefully kissed her cheek before settling down to recharge.

Meanwhile, back at the Ark

Optimus sat slumped over a desk as he contemplated all that had happened this cycle. Elita was in the Med Bay, she had sustained more injuries than him which were being treated. Optimus had promised to come by later but right now, he just couldn't bear to see all those Sparklings...and remember where his were at the moment.

"Optimus?" came a very small voice and he looked up to see Spike standing there, an expression of sorrow on his young features.

"Spike? What bothers you my young friend?" he asked straining to looking a little more upbeat.

He didn't want his young friend to feel unwelcome well Optimus was brooding either.

"I came to see if you were okay," Spike said softly before adding quickly. "But if you want to be alone, that's okay..."

"No...it's alright," Optimus said swiftly, knowing that brooding on the matter wouldn't help him. "You can come in Spike and we can talk."

The young human smiled before coming into the room properly and over to Optimus. The Autobot leader gently took hold of him and lifted him up, placing him on his desk. Spike grinned as Optimus lightly stroked his head before turning a bit more serious.

"Optimus...I heard what happened at the battle. About what Megatron did."

"Ah...so you know that Megatron has my children," Optimus said solemnly. It wasn't easy sitting here knowing his children were with his brother.

"Yeah," Spike said very seriously, his shoulders suitably bowed in sympathy. "I can't imagine what that's like, he's your brother but he's got your kids. And he has no idea who they are..."

"No and I hope it stays that way," Optimus said darkly. "If he found out, he could very easily hurt them in his rage."

"I'm sure he won't," Spike said reassuringly. "Uh, will they be okay?"

"As long as neither I nor Elita make any sort of contact with them," Optimus said in a defeated tone. "We're not even allowed to look at them..."

Spike kept his thoughts to himself and nodded solemnly again.

"When you were still a kid, did you ever get to see Megatron again?"

Optimus was caught off guard.

"Yes actually, Sentinel was able to convince the council that I still needed Megatron in my life so there wasn't permanent damage. He was allowed supervised visits."

"You must have enjoyed that," Spike said with a smile, hoping to take Optimus's mind off his children.

"I did, I always loved being with him," Optimus said with a sigh of remembrance. "The only downside was he wasn't happy about the fact he could only see me under supervision. He hated being called an unsuitable guardian when he had sacrificed so much for me."

"I think I understand," Spike said softly. "My mom died when I was little and some people thought it odd that it was just my dad bringing me up. Like I should have been sent to other relatives or he should have remarried."

"Our worlds are more alike than they seem." Optimus smiled in amusement.

"Hey Optimus, if Megatron was fired from the mines, did he ever find work again?" Spike asked innocently,

"Yes in fact, the same Mech that paid for his and Gelsm's release employed them both at his candy shop. Megatron learned to make candy and Gelsm took care of Fallens daughter. I believe you know her, Dark Aurora."

"Heh, yeah," Spike said with a grin, rubbing the back of his neck. "I actually really liked her; she wouldn't let anyone hurt me and was gentle. It's a shame she doesn't like you guys."

Optimus sighed.

"She has her reasons," he said softly. "Anyway, working at that candy shop meant Megatron could take the leftovers sweets and give me some when I visited. That was my second favourite part of the visits, the first being able to spend time with my brother."

"You sure sounded like a laid back kid," Spike chuckled

"Well, I didn't have much to worry about," Optimus said with a smile. "While I wasn't with Megatron, I was at least seeing him and I was happy he was working a much less dangerous job. Sentinel was a kind guardian and he let me see Ariel on a regular basis. Although perhaps this may have been because he was rather keen to see Ariel's mother."

This really made Spike laugh.

"What a sly old dog," he exclaimed.

"Did they ever get married?" Spike asked curiously, he couldn't remember if transformers got married at all.

"Bonded," Optimus corrected with a small chuckle. "And yes, they did but it wasn't entirely their choice."

"Didn't they want to get marr...I mean Bond?" Spike asked in confusion.

"They did," the Autobot leader said with a nod. "But they wanted it to be on their own terms and not on the Councils."

Spike made a weird face, "They forced them to bond? Why did they want to do that? "

"They'd been pestering Sentinel for a long time about taking a mate and having an heir," Optimus explained. "However, he refused all their choices, saying that he would allow his Spark and Primus to guide his decision. Basically, he wanted to fall in love before he even thought about Bonding."

"That makes sense, he shouldn't be pressured into something," Spike said and Optimus nodded in agreement.

"That is right. Anyway, because she was of a lower class, instead of allowing Sentinel to court her properly, they insisted they had to Bond. Sentinel gave in but mostly so that he could protect Nova and Ariel, he didn't want anyone taking advantage of a lower class Femme who'd won the Prime's Spark."

"Wow that's kind of noble." Spike smiled he was thinking about the stories he'd grown up with about Camalot and the knights of the round table, how life for the Knight's was about honour and nobility and justice. After a minute of daydreaming more he frowned.

"Wait wouldn't that make Orion...I mean you and Ariel...I mean Elita One siblings?" he asked honestly confused.

Optimus chuckled.

"In a sense but since we weren't actually related, it wasn't a problem for us. We saw it as being on the same level as best friends except now we were living together and had creators."

"Unfortunately, Megatron wasn't entirely happy about that," Optimus added with a grimace. "He didn't like the fact someone else was giving me what he'd always wanted to, a mother, a safe home, a sibling...a part of him was jealous."

"Did he and Gelsm ever have a child?" Spike ask curiously though he was sure he already knew the answer.

"Not exactly, do you remember Dark Aurora?" Optimus asked nodding once when Spike did also. "Well it's a tricky story..."

-A long time ago-

Megatron was covered in powder, condensation building on his helm. He was hard at work in Fallen's candy shop a little out of the way place just at the edge of the capital and yet not near enough that it prospered well. He was trying to help Fallen get more business and maintain his shop, Megatron had learned more skills then just mining in his life, he was fairly good at repairs too. Fallen wasn't far away from him hard at work at the furnaces working them into the right temperature for his famous glass candies, they were a swirled glass cylinder filled with tiny pebbles of different kinds of metals and every single one was different from the last, they were one of the few things that no one else could copy and he always sold out of them every day.

It was hard work and required them both to awaken early every morning to prepare them. Fallen's customers would be waiting outside every morning in a small line for him to unlock his doors so they could come in and purchase his treats. He had a large assortment of treats, copper sticks, Aluminium heart, Alloy flowers, one of Fallen's other more expensive treats was thin sticks of permanent magnets that he dipped into jars of particle metals and then attached the end opposite end into a diode which then released the particles into a solid gold cylinder. Once inside they would get a violent jolt of electricity and melt together. Fallen would flip a switch and they would slide down to the customers waiting servo's.

It was hard but considerably less dangerous than mining. That wasn't' to say you couldn't get injured but the chances of getting fatally wounded or even killed where minimal. You simply had to keep your concentration at all times and be carefully about handling the hot liquids. And after working in the mines all his life, Megatron had no difficulty concentrating on the matter at hand.

Part of his duties was checking every single piece of equipment and repairing any necessary parts. This required constant care as it was expensive to replace any machinery that broke down. The sweet, sometimes sickly scent of so many Energon goodies assaulted his olfactory senses but it was better than the bitter, clogging clouds of rock dust that had always coated him. Little Orion said he smelled very delicious whenever he visited.

Megatron smiled, he was able to give Orion little treats now, made from the leftover sweets. They ended up creating a strange miss-match bag where you could find anything but Orion loved it. So did Dark Aurora and she was able to visit a lot more often than Orion was. Megatron now scowled, he should have guardianship of his little brother, not this Prime. But before his thoughts could continue down this route, he heard a voice.

"Gelsm, do you want a sweetie?"

He smiled as he looked up, a part of him was conscious of Fallen coming up behind him.

"Good morning Aura." He greeted the young femme when she reached the work table. Gelsm was close behind her carrying a tray of 4 cubes, one smaller then the other's for Aura.

"Good morning sire!" She giggled happily as he scooped her up into a hug.

"Here," Gelsm said with a smile. "I knew you'd both need these."

"Thank you," Megatron purred with a smile, taking her hand and kissing it, making her giggle. One good thing about this situation was that his relationship with Gelsm had grown considerably. He was even hopeful that they might be able to Bond in the, possibly near, future.

"Charmer," she said, laughing as Megatron gently released her hand.

Aura was quietly watching the pair well in her sires arms, "Sire...can I ask you something? "

"Of course sweet spark anything." He smiled happily rubbing noses with het making her giggle. She whispered something in his audio, his face took on a shocked expression. He held her out a little ways shock still on his face.

"Are you sure sweet spark?" She shook her helm vigorously.

"Alright I will think about." He smiled setting her down a small smile of pride edging his face.  
Aura ran to Gelsm who scooped her up easily placing her on her hip with practiced ease. Aura then tried to reach for a glass swirllinh, Gelsm batted her hand away.

"There still hot, do you want to get hurt?"

"No," Dark Aura said in a chastised voice.

Gelsm smiled and gave her a nuzzle.

"I'm not angry, you just need to be more careful," she told the young Femme softly. "Your daddy would be very upset if you ever got hurt."

"Very much so," Fallen said coming over on ruffling her helm, "Ah my sweet spark, you need to head upstairs and start on your studies you have an exam coming soon.

Aura pouted but a little nudge from her father had her sighing and saying.

"Okay Sire, I'll go up."

"Good Femme," he said smiling as Gelsm shot the Mechs a smile before carrying the little Femme away.

"What did Aura say?" Megatron couldn't help but ask curiously.

"Oh, she just wondered if Gelsm was her new mother," Fallen said in an amused tone.

Megatron nearly choked on his Energon but was forced to swallow it down hard.

"Ah well, an't that something," He fumbled for something to say, what could he say?

Fallen chuckled and said.

"Aura hasn't really had any Femmes in her life since her Mother passed into the Well; she has grown very attached to Gelsm. I think it must be some sort of natural reaction to the care Gelsm has given her, she is starting to see her as a mother figure."

Megatron nodded distractedly, his mind wheeling. It wasn't that he couldn't see her as a mother, he often had dreams involving her as a mother but it was still startling to think that his boss's daughter thought of her like that.

Fallen clapped Megatron on the back, "Don't worry my friend I won't steal your intended away," Fallen laughed good naturedly. They finished their cubes and continued to work. Megatron thought deeply about little Aura asking if Gelsm would be her new mother. These thoughts brought a smile to him, how great would it be to tell Orion that he and Gelsm had bonded.

Thinking of his little brother made him sign, he wondered how he was doing. He was a lot safer where he was, able to play with little Ariel as much as he liked and didn't have to worry about going hungry. And yet Megatron didn't like it, Orion living with that Prime meant he was far too close to those Senators and other politicians. Megatron didn't trust any of them and it galled him to think that anyone of them could come into contact with his little brother and he'd know nothing about it.

He could not protect Orion while they lived apart; somehow, he needed to get him back. His life was finally taking a good turn, he had a decent job with a good boss, he had an Intended and even a potential big sister for Orion. Now all he needed to do was work out how to get Orion back where he belonged, at Megatron's side.

"It's very nearly time to open, how many of the Aluminium Hearts and Alloy Flowers do you have done?" Fallen asked finishing the last of the glass swirl cylinders.

"I have fifty of each, as per your request Sir," Megatron reported, it felt good knowing he was keeping up with his new boss and friend Fallen. He did often wonder what happened to his old work mates. Gelsm often talk about Welsm ICLing with her but he too was not aware the others had gone. That particular section of mine gad been closed due to inspections that found more fractured rock, making it unsafe to mine the precious Energon that was vital to them all.

"And of the other's?" Fallen asked wiping his servos on a cleaning cloth. He reached over and took a quick count of the swirled glass cylinders, "100 there," He mumbled to himself but Megatron could still hear him.

"I have 125 copper sticks, fifty pounds of MPM," Fallen raised an optic ridge in question.

"Er, I shortened Metal Pebble Mixes into MPM Sir, I hope that's alright?" Megatron asked.

"Yes that's fine, continue," Fallen gestured with his hand to continue.

"Right, I also have something I've been working on that I would like you to try sir, Fission pops. Their basically the MPM but on copper sticks that way you can eat the whole thing and nothing is wasted."

Fallen remained pokerfaced. "Alright make me one," He held up one finger in emphasis.  
Megatron nodded and quickly grabbed a strange shaped bowl from under his work table.

He attached the bowl which was nearly perfectly round save for a small opening, to a larger funnel which he attached the whole works to the front of the gold cylinder nozzle were the melted mix would normally fall out. Megatron took a magnet and dipped it into the MPM and the placed it on the diodes. Closing the protective lid he activated the machine copper stick in his free hand, with a quick flash and a pop snap smoke rose up from the bowl.

Megatron moved quickly over and shoved the copper stick into the still hot mixture and held it still for a moment. Gingerly he pulled it out of the bowl and the mix was firmly on the stick.

"What do you think?" Megatron smiled nervously handing the new treat to Fallen.

Fallen took it and examined it carefully, moving it backwards and forwards as the Fission pop cooled. It was a copper coloured stick with different brightly coloured chunks of MPM's stuck to it. The very bottom of the copper stick was clear and this part could be held with the consumer ate the top and finally the part they held. Aesthetically, the Fission pop looked fine and quite appealing, especially for young bots. New sweets were always a novelty and always brought an upsurge of sales, Megatron knew that much and he really wanted to improve business.

The question was, were these good enough that customers would keep coming back for more?

"Hmm," Fallen said thoughtfully, not letting any of his thoughts be shown on his face. He brought the sweet stick forward and carefully inserted it into his mouth, testing the flavour.

Megatron waited with bated breath as his boss bit a piece off the stick and started chewing it. Finally, he swallowed it and looked right at Megatron. And then he smiled.

"This is good Megatron, I think you may have hit on something."

Megatron's body sagged in relief and he smiled as well.

"Thank Primus," he breathed, "Do you want me to make a small test run? He asked relief still on his faceplates.

"Yes that would be a good idea I think. Do a run of twenty-five. Then place them in a free bowl. Anyone that wants one but they have to fill out a survey." Fallen ordered pulling a data pad from subspace, "Here place this in front of them."

"I will," Megatron said as he quickly set to work to get the samples ready before their shop opened.

As Fallen filled all the dispensers up and made sure his till was fully functioning, Megatron quickly dipped the freshly made copper sticks into the MPM mixture and placing on racks so they could cool. Once they were cool, he carefully arranged them in a bowl and took said bowl out near the till so that customers could sample it while making their purchases. He then placed the surveys so that they were easy to see, he hoped everyone filled them up.

"I think we can open now," Fallen said with a wide smile.

Megatron smiled, he felt the day was going to go good. He hoped Orion would come by, it was one good thing he could credit Sentinel he never seemed to keep Orion away for to long. He turned to his boss,

"Fallen?"

"Hmm?" Fallen answered without looking up from his tidying.

Megatron sighed smiling, "Thank, thank you for giving me a second chance at life. And thank you for saving Gelsm and I from the prison."

Fallen smiled and said.

"It was my pleasure; you have more than proven yourself to me. I could see that you were a good Mech Megatron, merely in need of a chance and it was my honour to give you that chance. I am sorry I could not do more for others but I believe you yourself will one day be able to help you fellow miners and friends."

Megatron cocked his head, Fallen really believed that?

"How?" he couldn't help but ask, making Fallen chuckle.

"It might not be clear yet but I think you will see a way sometime soon. Now, we'd better open, I think I can hear ravenous young customers awaiting."

The clatter of excited pedes waited outside, blue, green, yellow, red, and several other coloured optics peered in at the door, all of course belonging to younglings. Their creators were no doubt talking amongst themselves just outside.

Megatron couldn't help but grin, one of the best things about this job was seeing all the happy faces of the younglings and Sparklings. It was just so rewarding, it made him feel like he was making a difference in the world just by creating a little joy in others lives. While Fallen went behind the counter, Megatron went to open up, chuckling as the younglings almost poured into the little shop, chatting excitedly about the sweets they wanted to buy.

"Ooh, what's that?" a tiny little green Sparkling with roller blades on his feet squealed, spotting the bowl of free samples.

"It's our new line," Fallen said smoothly as the little ones crowded around. "Their called Fission pops and you can try one for free as long as you fill out a little survey."

At the prospect of free sweets, the younglings immediately started asking for surveys to fill out and Fallen gladly gave them out, as well as offering the bowl of Fission pops to eager hands. Megatron waited anxiously to hear and see the verdict, would they like it? The sound of munching filled the shop as the Fission pops were crunched up. There was a pause and then squeals of delight as the younglings started exclaiming joyfully over the new sweets.

"Mommy, mommy, can we get some?"

"These are awesome."

"Mmm, their so tasty."

"This is great!"

Megatron grinned in relief, it was a positive result. He beamed as some of the adults tried the Fission pops and also made noises of agreement and pleasure.

The door opened again,

"What's all this ruckus?" Asked a hugely shiny Mech, he was dark brown with flex's of gold overlay, he was of clear higher status.

"They made a new sweet called Fission Lord, Lord Brassaw!" Piped up a yellow younglings staying close to his carrier who eyed the Lord warily.

"Really now?" Brassaw drawled, an air of boredom in his voice. He made his way to the counter barely giving the younglings time to move out of his way.

"Fallen, I want to try one of these Fission Pops that this here youngling has spoken of, now. " he said although it was clear an order.

"Of course my lord," Fallen said respectfully, shooting Megatron a quick look as the former gladiator scowled. Honestly, this sweet was free, there was no need to barge in and demand one. Why could the higher classes never offer even a hint of politeness?

The large Mech grabbed one of the Fission Pops and immediately bit into it, chewing away. Megatron was sad to see the younglings weren't as happy as they were a few moments ago. There were still several who wanted to try the pops but daren't while Lord Brassaw was. Seeing how one Sparkling looked like they might cry, he took a handful of brightly coloured pebble sweets and offered it to the Sparkling who cheered up somewhat and took one. Their Carrier shot Megatron a very grateful look and he smiled back, he would show how a real Mech should act.

"Mmm, these aren't bad," Lord Brassaw finally stated. "I'll take them."

As the children's faces fell, Fallen tried to say.

"This is all we have; we only just made a sample amount today for our customers to try."

"Fallen, need I remind you that it is my influence that has kept you open all these orns? You wouldn't want this precious little shop of yours to suddenly...collapse do you? Why I think I see a few violations of structural codes now!" Lord Brassaw mock gasped, mischievously threatening the mech.

Megatron's fists curled, his blue optics narrowing into slits,

_'How dare he threaten Fallen!'_ Megatron fumed internally.

"No we wouldn't want to close our doors. Then how would the lords and ladies get there treats they so desire as well as our other loyal customers? Perhaps it is I that needs to think about whom are my most loyal customers and whom are boisterously over spoiled mechlings?" Fallen countered.

The customers and younglings were hugged against the walls and their creators fearing a confrontation between the three mechs, Fallen walked over to the counter and picked up a large data pad.

"No Lord Brassaw, you may not have the remained of these Fusion pops as they are a trail candy and it is only one per a customer. If you fill out a data pad of your thoughts on them so if we need to make improvements I will be sure to let you know when the final trials are done and you can buy as many of them as you want. Till then are you ready to order?"

Lord Brassaw did not answer, in fact, he seemed utterly incapable of answering as he shook with rage. While Fallen had been talking, another Mech had slipped into the shop, he was a dark blue Minibot with fine yellow highlights and a green visor. Like Brassaw, he was very shiny and clearly someone who associated with nobles if he wasn't one himself. Megatron somehow suspected that he was the valet or personal servant of the arrogant Mech standing before Fallen.

"Why you...you_...NO ONE_ has _EVER_ spoken to me like that," Lord Brassaw finally managed to splutter in outrage.

Fallen bowed his head in acknowledgment.

"I should have this place torn down, right now!" the angry noble declared, making the watching bots and children gasp in shock and horror.

"If that is your decision, my lord," Fallen said gravely as the Minibot said urgently.

"My lord, don't forget tomorrow's gala."

"What about it?" he snapped but the Minibot continued.

"This is the best sweet shop my lord, that isn't factory produced. None of the others can produce this variety, your guests will be greatly disappointed," he reminded his master who frowned heavily. He clearly didn't want to order anything after being insulted but neither did he want his party to fail.

"If you require sweets for your gala, we can supply them," Fallen offered as Lord Brassaw grumbled.

"I don't know..."

The door suddenly tingled and Gelsm entered, holding Dark Aurora who cried 'daddy'

"Aura, what are you doing here?" Fallen said, very surprised by her appearance and more than a little worried.

"I thought you weren't mated?" Brassaw suddenly stated, eyeing the pretty Femme up and down.

"I'm not, Gelsm helps take care of my daughter," Fallen explained as Brassaw suddenly smiled in a way Megatron didn't like.

Megatron to a threatening step forward but the youngling was quicker.

"Daddy isn't Gelsms mate, Megatron is!" Aurora squealed in a fit of giggle thinking the Lord silly.

Megatron met Gelsm at the open end of the counter and wrapped an arm around her. Her body was tense but she managed a smile just for him. He smiled in return but it quickly faded when he heard Lord Brassaws sneer, "It's such a shame you're already sparked, I would have asked you to join me at the Gala tomorrow evening." The smile on his brown face plates leaving nothing to the imagination.

Fallen broke moved in front of Brassaw his large data pad still in hand.

"What would you like to order my Lord? Or should i just ask you assistant?"

Brassaw stood straighter and tore his gaze from Gelsm,  
" I require a large amount of sweets, and only your best. The Prime and his new family are coming, and several other sets of younglings. Not that you need to know that. " he said letting the air out of his tanks.  
"I think a thousand of everything should cover it."  
4/02

"Very good my lord," Fallen said quietly as Aura whispered to Gelsm. "Do you think Orion will be there?"

"I'm sure he will be," she replied kindly but Brassaw had somehow heard them.

"What do you know of the Prime's new son?"

This made Megatron scowl and clench his fist. So that Prime was adopting 'his' little brother? The very idea made him burn, where they just ignoring the fact Orion already had an adult guardian? One who was actually related to the little Mech and who needed to be with his family.

"It's nothing my lord," Gelsm said quickly, spotting how annoyed her intended was becoming.

Lord Brassaw eyed them suspiciously before saying.

"Well, I suppose you might have met him, I heard he was plucked from the lower classes, living in appalling conditions and an unfit guardian."  
4/03

Megatron to a threatening step forward but was ceased on the arm before he could go farther,  
"Megatron darling, I do believe you promised to show Aura how to make Copper candies today? We can help you get started on the Lord order?" She had stressed the word Lord to try to get him to back down. He cycled air through his tanks hard before reluctantly backing away and started to head towards the back of the shop. Aura squirmed in Gelsm's grip to look over her shoulder,  
"You big bucket of bolts for processor! Orion had an amazing guardian that worked hard and loved him more dearly then anyone else ever could. Didn't your carrier ever teach you to, to not judge others. I bet your carrier would be mad to hear you being so mean."  
"Aurora! That's enough. " Gelsm said sternly but smiled in pride at her little charge.  
4/09

"What?" Lord Brassaw exclaimed even as some other bots with their children smiled, what a bold little Femme. "How dare you speak to me like that!"

"Aurora," Fallen said in a very tern voice. "You do not talk like that to customers."

"But he's saying horrible stuff about Megatron," the little Femme protested as Gelsm held her protectively.

The name made the angry noble pause and suddenly stare at Megatron who froze.

"Your his brother?" Brassaw said in disbelief. "I heard he'd been arrested for assault."

Megatron clenched his fists but said calmly.

"I was bailed," he said flatly before adding. "I am...grateful to the Prime for giving my brother new opportunties that I cannot."

Frankly, he didn't care what oppertunitues Sentinel Prime might be giving Orion, he just wanted him back home with him. They were family and belonged together, Orion deserved to grow up with the Sparklings he and Gelsm would have one day. But in front of this arrogant Mech, he had to pretend to be respectful, if only to deflect attention away from Aurora.

Brassaw sneered at him, looking him up and down.

"I seem to remember reading about you...imagine trying to bring up a sparkling in a two room apartment."

Glancing at Gelsm, he added.

"No civilized being could ever hope to raise a family in a place like that."  
4/10

"I beg your pardon, Lord Brassaw but no civilized femme would raising offspring with such an uncivilized, ill mannered, and self centred, mech as yourself."  
With that Gelsm turned away still holding Aura and grabbing a very stunned Megatron by the servo and left to the back work shop.  
The customers were all stunned into silence, most of the youngsters mouth agape.

They all looked at Lord Brassaw who looked rather stunned himself, was he going to explode with rage? But to everyone's shock, he smirked and then laughed.

"What a feisty Femme, she's even more delectable than I thought."

Now everyone was very glad that Megatron had been dragged from the room as this might well have caused him to lose his temper. Lord Brassaw turned to his aide and asked.

"Is that everything?"

"Yes, I believe so my lord," his assistant replied. "I've compiled a list of what we need and where it is to be delivered."

"Good," Lord Brassaw said before turning to Fallen. "I would keep a closer watch on your daughter, I won't be so tolerate of her insolence next time."

And he swept out of the shop without another word.

There was a collective sigh of relief once the Lord and his servant left. Several youngsters clapped,

"Thank Primus," A nearby femme exclaimed quietly letting her sparkling down.

"I am sorry that you all had to be in the presence of such an uncomfortable mech." Fallen smiled softly, he was hoping that it would not effect his customers to the point that they did not return. A few younglings shyly came up to him tapping on his hip plating; Fallen lowered himself down to their height and smiled, "What can I help you with my young friends?" He said putting the ordering pad up on the counter.

"Umm, may I try the fission pop sir?" A shy youngling with a blue visor asked, he was already starting to show signs of needing to switch proto-shells, from a youngling to a mechling.

"Why certainly my young friend, what's your designation?" He asked well reaching up to the counter and wrapping his fingers around three fission pops.

"J-jazz sir," He tried to say a lightly more boldly.

"What a fine name for such a strong mechling." Fallen said handing him the sweet treat. He turned his attention to the other two younglings standing shyly behind Jazz. They were twin, any one with optics could see that, they were a bit younger then Jazz, curiosity sparkling in their paired blue/green optics.

"What are your destinations?" Fallen ask the pair, the ruby red young spoke first,

"Sideswipe, sir!" He half chirped nervously, his twin speaking next, "S-sunstreaker, sir."

Fallen chuckled lightly, "Fine names all of you, would you like a fission pop like your friend. Jazz?" He asked holding them out to them. They pair took one each nodding happily and saying in union, "Thank you, Fallen sir!"

"It's my pleasure," he said warmly as the children happily bit into the Fusion Pops, crunching away. "You're much politer than Lord Brassaw."

The younglings giggled at this, everyone was politer than that mean ole Mech.

"Jazz," said a good looking Mech with a visor, he was sliver and green. "Will you fill out a form for Fallen?"

"Yep," said the now grinning youngling, licking up bits of Fusion pop from his fingers.

"Us too," chirped little Sideswipe, his brother nodding eagerly.

Fallen smiled, at least the vast majority of his customers were decent bots. And it seemed Fusion Pop's were a great success after all.

The present, the Ark

"Fusion pops," Optimus said quietly, his finger lightly rubbing Spike's back, something to distract himself physically. "It's Hot Rod's favourite sweet, he could never get enough of them when he was little. I still sometimes catch him consuming one."

"Wow," Spike said. "Imagine him liking the sweet that Megatron invented."

"It gives me great comfort," Optimus said with a nod. "If only I could give them comfort..."

Spike, not sure what else to do, patted Optimus's hand, trying to offer his own comfort. He had no idea what was happening with Hot Rod and Arcee on the Nemesis but it was unlikely they were having the time of their life.

The Nemesis.

Arcee slowly came awake, feeling snug against a warm body. For a moment she was confused about why she felt so strange, something bad had really happened. She lifted her head to see Hot Rod still in recharge and holding her close. The young Femme half smiled, her brother could be really sweet when he wanted to. Looking up, she saw the bare room they were in which definitely wasn't Autobot headquarters and she was sure she hadn't stayed here before...

"Oh!" she gasped in horror when she suddenly spied the Decepticon logo stamped boldly on one of the walls. It was then that she remembered where they were and what had happened.

"Mama...papa," she couldn't help but whimper, she was completely separated from both of them for the first time in her life. Burying her face against her brother's, she started to sob, she couldn't get that executed bot's face out of her processor, his fearful optics as he was brutally killed.

"Huh...what...?" Hot Rod mumbled as her sobs brought him out of recharge. "Cee?"

"Roddy," she whimpered. "W-we're still here...h-he k-killed that Mech...I'm so scared..."

"What...hey, it's okay," he said, sitting up and hugging her close. "We're going to be alright Arcee, I'll protect you."

"I want mama and papa," she cried, hugging him back. "When can we see them?"

Hot Rod started to answer but then stopped, he didn't know the answer. Quickly glancing around to make sure no one was watching, he sub spaced a data cube and activated it.

"They're always with us Cee," he said quietly, showing her the image of their creators. "And they'll find a way to free us, you'll see. Just keep your head down and do what Megatron and Dark Aurora ask. At least we're still together."

"Yeah," she agreed, staring tearfully at her creators. "I couldn't bare it if they didn't let us stay together."

She paused before saying.

"Will they let us stay together when you bond with Dark Aurora?"

Hot Rod was speechless, he'd completely forgotten about the fact Megatron had told their parents that he was betrothing Hot Rod to Dark Aurora. He hadn't even had a chance to think about the situation at all with everything in the last couple days.

"Don't worry about that right now; I am sure Megatron was kidding. He wouldn't force something like bonding on his own daughter." Hot Rod smiled rubbing the top of Arcee's helm. He hugged her tighter and looked around the sparse apartment, perhaps he could sweet talk Megatron's Daughter into at least letting Arcee decorate, it would give her something to do instead of just being scared all the time. Dark Aurora seemed no were near as vicious as Megatron, perhaps she would be more understanding.

_Author's note. Things become intense in the next chapter as Hot Rod is forced to fight but who is his opponent? And Arcee senses danger...towards Megatron? Find out what happens next time, until then._


End file.
